De amante a esposa
by edniiitahhh
Summary: Sus hijos y la pasión que sentía por el ¿serian suficiente para casarse?Antes de convertirse en su amante Sakura había sido una joven inocente y después madre soltera de 2 preciosos gemelos...Hasta que el apareció en su vida.Sasuke no perdió el tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Aquí con una nueva historia, mejor dicho una nueva adaptación, espero les guste tanto como me gusto a mi, esta una de mis novelas favoritas y me gustaría compartirlas con ustedes, pues es mas digerible en personajes de Naruto y 1 capitulo por día, en lugar de todos de un jalón. En fin espero les guste y díganme que les parece (con respeto por favor)._

* * *

**De amante a esposa**

**Declaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia es propiedad de Lynne Graham yo solo la traduje y la adapte._

**Titulo: **_De amante a esposa _

**Protagonistas: **_Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno_

_**Argumento:**_

_Sus hijos y la pasión que sentía por él… ¿serían motivos suficientes para convertirse en su amante?_

_Antes de convertirse en su amante, Sakura Haruno había sido una muchacha inocente, y después había sido la madre soltera de dos preciosos gemelos… hasta que él había aparecido de nuevo en su vida. Sakura no quería que Sasuke Uchiha volviera a su lado, pero necesitaba su ayuda. Lo primero eran sus hijos, y el hecho de que conocieran a su padre no significaba que ella fuera a enamorarse de él otra vez…_

_Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y enseguida le pidió a __Sakura_ que se casara con él, pero ella se negó. ¿Qué otra cosa tenían en común aparte de los niños? Únicamente la atracción sexual que sentían el uno por el otro…

**Capítulo 1**

Mientras una mezcla de humor y pesar iluminaba su mirada,de ojos tan oscuros y profundos como un río subterráneo, Sasuke Uchiha observó como su abuelo daba una vuelta alrededor del elegante Ascari KZI plateado que acababa de llevar. Un coche de lujo, último modelo y pieza exclusiva, ya que sólo se fabricarían cincuenta como ése. La emoción del viejo al estar tan cerca de un vehículo tan raro y potente era palpable.

—Un coche que ha costado casi un cuarto de millón.

Jiraiya, alto y fuerte, y todavía derecho a sus setenta y cinco años, sacudió su canosa cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa de aprobación como si fuera un chiquillo.

—Es una locura —continuó—, pero me alegra ver que vuelves a tener interés en cosas como éstas.

Sasuke no respondió al comentario de su abuelo, y continuó observando la escena con expresión remota, haciendo gala de su legendaria reserva. Los columnistas de los ecos de sociedad a veces decían del millonario dueño del Banco CTK que era «bello». Sasuke detestaba a la prensa y tenía poco tiempo para tales frivolidades. Sus facciones esculpidas y bronceadas pudieran tal vez poseer una simetría que llamara la atención entre las féminas, pero su mentón fuerte, sus pómulos altos y su boca grande y sensual sugerían una carácter fuerte que era más que una advertencia para los incautos.

—Aún eres un hombre joven, sólo tienes treinta y un años —dijo Jiraiya Uchiha con cautela, puesto que había pasado mucho tiempo temeroso de enfrentarse con su nieto, y rara vez se atrevía a intentar traspasar su resistencia—. Naturalmente, entiendo que jamás olvidarás tu dolor, pero es hora de que vuelvas a tomar las riendas de tu vida.

Maravillado por la ingenuidad del viejo. Sasuke se limitó a murmurar con rotundidad:

—Hace mucho que retomé las riendas de mi vida.

—Pero lo único que has hecho desde que murió Ino ha sido trabajar, ganar más y más dinero y hacer negocios cada vez más importantes. ¿Cuánto dinero puede uno ganar en toda una vida? ¿Cuántas casas puede utilizar un hombre?

Jiraiya Uchiha alzó las manas con gesto extrovertido, abarcando la maravillosa casa de campo que tenía delante. Y Dove Hall era tan sólo una de las propiedades de las muchas que tenía su nieto.

—Ya eres más rico de lo que cualquier hombre podría soñar —añadió Jiraiya.

—Pensaba que el lema de los Uchiha era ascender y avanzar.

Sasuke reflexionaba sobre la triste realidad de que las personas nunca estaban satisfechas con lo que tenían.

Lo habían preparado para ser un hombre centrado en los logros profesionales, con los crueles instintos de un tiburón asesino. Era competitivo, ambicioso y agresivo cuando se enfrentaba a un desafío. Cada aspecto de su crianza había sido cuidadosamente planeado para garantizar que se formara y educara siendo lo contrario a su fallecido padre, que había sido un vago toda su vida y consecuentemente una vergüenza para la familia.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, tremendamente orgulloso —se apresuró a asegurarle su abuelo en tono de disculpa—. Pero la vida puede ofrecerte tantas cosas aparte de una fusión o un negocio más… El compañerismo puede parecerte un concepto anticuado…

—Pues claro que ha habido mujeres —Sasuke apretó sus preciosos labios, pensando que sólo el respeto hacia el viejo refrenó su deseo de darle una respuesta más mordaz—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír?

Jiraiya arqueó una ceja con pesar.

—Me interesaría un poco más si me enterara de que has estado con la misma mujer más de una semana.

Exasperado por la censura. Sasuke se adelantó a su abuelo, y la rabia pudo más que la tolerancia.

—Pero no estoy disponible para mantener una relación seria. No tengo intención de volverme a casar.

Su abuelo lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Acaso he hablado yo de matrimonio?

Nada impresionado por la expresión de virtuosa ingenuidad de su abuelo, Sasuke optó por callar.

Tristemente, era bien consciente de que por el mero hecho de ser hijo único tenía una responsabilidad más. La cultura tradicional griega valoraba enormemente la continuación del apellido familiar. Comprensiblemente, sus abuelos vivían de acuerdo con los valores de su generación. Pero Sasuke se sentía con igual derecho a defender sus opiniones, y creía que la honradez era suficiente. Como no tenía el más mínimo deseo de ser padre, tampoco tenía planes para volverse a casar. Ser madre había sido el sueño de su fallecida esposa, por no decir su obsesión. Toda vez que Ino había muerto, no veía razón para fingir algo que no deseaba.

—No quiero otra esposa… y menos hijos —reconoció Sasuke en tono de disculpa реro gesto indiferente—. Entiendo que esto te disguste; pero así son las cosas y no pienso cambiar.

Jiraiya Uchiha estaba pálido. Despojado de la exuberancia natural de su cálida personalidad, de pronto parecía viejo, turbado y sin saber por dónde tirar. Sasuke se sintió muy mal, pero ahogó el repentino deseo de suavizar el golpe y darle falsas esperanzas a su abuelo. Uno debía decir lo que sentía.

Una veterana ya de los mercadillos de segunda mano, Sakura se unió inmediatamente al competitivo ajetreo mientras revolvía en un montón de ropa de bebé. Con gesto victorioso sacó un conjunto de chaqueta y pantalón y preguntó el precio a la señora del puesto.

Costaba mucho más de lo que podía permitirse, y lo devolvió al montón sólo con cierto pesar, puesto que hacía tiempo que había aprendido que sus verdaderas prioridades eran tener un lugar donde vivir, comida y calor. La ropa era lo cuarto en su lista de necesidades para la supervivencia, de modo que el tener algo nuevo y elegante apenas estaba a su alcance. Encontró un suéter y un pantalón cuyo precio podía permitirse. Y aunque las dos prendas eran usadas, todavía estaban en buen estado. Los mellizos crecían tan deprisa, que vestirlos a los dos era un desafío continuo. Al pagar, la vendedora le ofreció rebajarle el precio del conjunto de pantalón, pero Sakura se puso colorada y lo rechazó, dándole las gracias, puesto que ya se había gastado el dinero que tenía previsto. La lástima que vio en los ojos de la mujer la avergonzó.

—Son unos niños preciosos —dijo la vendedora del puesto con renuencia.

Había notado que Sakura no llevaba anillo, y aunque quería ser una mujer caritativa no aceptaba que una mujer joven fuera madre soltera.

Sakura miró a sus hijos, sentados el uno al lado del otro en la gastada silla doble, y una sonrisa de orgullo maternal iluminó brevemente el adusto gesto de sus labios. Toby y Connor eran unos bebés preciosos, y muy espabilados para sus nueve meses. La combinación de cabello negro y rizado, tez de un dorado claro y grandes ojos marrones les otorgaba un aire angelical que resultaba engañoso. A los mellizos les encantaba llamar la atención y no parar quietos, armaban mucho escándalo cuando se enfadaban y lloraban mucho cuando estaban aburridos; y para colmo, apenas dormían. Pero Sakura los adoraba, y a menudo los estudiaba con la aturdida sensación de que era imposible que hubiera tenido dos hijos tan listos y preciosos. No sólo no se parecían a ella, sino que tampoco tenían su carácter. Sólo en los momentos de depresión, cuando se enfrentaba a un agotamiento extremo, reconocía que era una lucha durísima atender sus constantes exigencias.

De regreso a casa, se fijó sin querer en las mujeres jóvenes. Le molestaba cuando le daba por pensar que las que no tenían hijos parecían más jóvenes, más alegres y atractivas. Al pasar delante del escaparate de una tienda vio su reflejo y tuvo ganas de llorar. Tiempo atrás, con arreglarse un poco habría podido decirse que era bonita. En el presente, sólo quedaba un recuerdo de aquello, y no era más que una joven menuda, delgada y pelirosa que apenas se arreglaba. Su aspecto era anodino, era una joven del montón. Suspiró con angustia, pensando que el padre de Connor y de Toby jamás volvería a mirarla si la viera así.

De nuevo se maravilló de que se hubiera dignado a fijarse en ella. A ella le había parecido tan romántico que un hombre tan espectacular y atractivo que literalmente podría tener a cualquier mujer la hubiera elegido a ella. Реro el paso del tiempo y los crueles avatares de la vida habían destruido una a una sus quiméricas ilusiones y la habían obligado a enfrentarse a una verdad más difícil de soportar. En ese momento. Sakura aceptaba que él sólo se había fijado en ella porque había sido la única mujer que había tenido a mano cuando le había apetecido tener una relación sexual. Ella le había dado lo que él había querido sin exigirle nada a cambio. En ningún momento él la había visto más que como a una persona perteneciente a una clase social inferior, ya que por ejemplo, nunca habían tenido ninguna cita. Cuando se le había pasado la adoración inicial, él la había plantado con tanta rapidez que sólo de pensarlo le entraban escalofrías. Nada le había dolido tanto como aquel frío y cruel descenso en picado de la fantasía a la realidad.

Sólo unos minutos después de regresar a su pequeño apartamento, su casero apareció a su puerta.

—Vas a tener que marcharte —le dijo sin rodeos— He recibido otra queja del ruido que tus niños hacen de noche.

Sakura lo miró horrorizada.

—Pero todos los bebes lloran…

—Y dos bebés hacen el doble de ruido.

—Le doy mi palabra de que haré lo posible para tenerlos callados.

—Eso me dijiste la última vez que hablé contigo, y nada ha cambiado desde entonces —la interrumpió el hombre sin piedad—. Te doy dos semanas de aviso. Si no te vas voluntariamente, te echaré yo. Así que vamos a hacerlo del modo más sencillo posible. Ve a los servicios sociales y pronto te buscarán otro sitio.

Horrorizada por su beligerante actitud, Sakura trató en vano de razonar con él. Mucho después de que él se hubiera marchado, ella seguía sentada abrazándose las rodillas mientras trataba de dominar la profunda desesperación que la asaltaba. Se daba cuenta con horror de que no tenía modo de contravenir tal orden, teniendo en cuenta que varias personas se habían quejado de ella y sus hijos. Además, no tenía fuerzas para culpar a los demás inquilinos de haber protestado. Las paredes eran muy finas y los mellizos lloraban a menudo por las noches.

El apartamento necesitaba una remodelación, los muebles estaban viejos y gastados y las instalaciones que tenía que compartir con los demás vecinos eran un tanto sórdidas. Pero de todos modos la habitación había llegado a ser su hogar. Y, lo que era más, el edificio estaba bien y la zona era bastante respetable y segura. No tenía miedo cuando iba por la calle; a diferencia de cuando había estado embarazada, que se había pasado un par de meses en un apartamento de un barrio del centro de la ciudad. El tráfico de drogas y las bandas armadas estaban a la orden del día en esa zona, y ella había temido por su vida cada vez que había puesto un pie en la calle.

Aunque había estado a punto de acostar a los mellizos para que echaran una siesta, se dio cuenta de que tendría que volver a salir inmediatamente. En dos semanas, estaría sin casa, y necesitaba darle a los servicias sociales el tiempo suficiente para que les buscaran otra. ¿Desde cuándo había caído tan bajo que ya no tenía ni fuerzas para ser independiente? Pestañeó para tratar de dominar las ganas de llorar. Tenía veintitrés años. Siempre había sido independiente, dinámica y trabajadora. Pero no se había dado cuenta lo difícil que sería criar a dos niños sola. Desde luego, en los últimos meses de embarazo había trazado entusiastas planes para retomar su carrera profesional. Había esperado poder volver a trabajar a tiempo completo, no tener que depender de las ayudas sociales para sobrevivir. La mala salud, los problemas de vivienda, los costes de transporte y las noches en vela habían aniquilado sus esperanzas.

Transcurrió una semana lentamente, durante la cual Sakura hizo todo lo posible para encontrar un lugar donde vivir. Pero las pocas posibilidades que le surgieron terminaron todas en nada. A mediados de la segunda semana empezó a entrarle el pánico, y una trabajadora social le informó que tendría que trasladarse a un hostal con habitación y desayuno que ellos le pagarían.

—Acabarás odiándolo —le advirtió su amiga Karin —. La habitación no será sólo para ti, con lo que no podrás hacer lo que te apetezca, y probablemente ni habrá instalaciones donde cocinar.

—Lo sé —murmuró Sakura con pesar.

—Y los bebés tampoco serán bienvenidos allí —suspiró la bonita morena a quien Sakura había conocido en el hospital—. Te trasladarán de allí enseguida. ¿Por qué te dejas pisotear, Sakura?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me dijiste que el padre de los mellizos tenía dinero. ¿Por qué no haces para que un poco de ese dinero te beneficie a ti? Si el canalla es lo suficientemente rico y conocido, incluso podrías vender la exclusiva a la prensa.

—No seas boba —Sakura se apretó las sienes con los dedos.

—Por supuesto, tendrías que darle un toque picante a la historia. Decir por ejemplo que en una noche hicisteis el amor diez veces, o lo insaciables u obscenas que eran sus exigencias en la cama…

Sakura se puso como un tomate.

—No, yo no…

—Los detalles sórdidos son los que hacen interesantes esa clase de cotilleos, y los que le proporcionarán montones de dinero. ¡No seas tan modosa! Ese tipo es un canalla. ¿Merece que lo pongas en ridículo!

—Tal vez, pero yo no sería capaz de hacerlo. No es mi estilo. Agradezco tu ayuda, pero…

—Jamás saldrás del arroyo con esa actitud —Karin volteó los ojos maquillados con sombra azul y máscara de pestañas—. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí cruzada de brazos? ¿Y dejar que el tipo se salga con la suya? Si de verdad quieres a esos niños, tendrás que hacer lo que sea necesario para darles una vida mejor, Sakura.

Sakura se estremeció como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

Karin la miraba con expresión de desafío.

—Es cierto, y tú lo sabes. Estás dejando que el padre de los niños… ese Sasuke cómo se llame… Estás permitiéndole que eluda sus responsabilidades como padre.

—Llamé a la Agencia de Ayuda a la Infancia…

—Sí, como que ellos tienen tiempo y recursos para ponerse a localizar a un magnate de los negocios extranjero. Él es rico. Se negaría a hacerse una prueba de paternidad, o se marcharía del país, o diría que se había arruinado. Si te empeñas en llevar esto por la vía legal jamás verás ni un Pero que de él —pronosticó la otra con cínica convicción—. Si quieres saber mi opinión, sólo te librarás de tus problemas actuales si les cuentas algo a la prensa del corazón.

Sakura no pudo dormir esa noche. Pensó en los sacrificios que había tenido que hacer su propia madre para criarla. Viuda cuando ella sólo tenía seis años, Tsunade había tenido que trabajar limpiando, de ama de llaves o de cocinera para poder sobrevivir. En la oscuridad de la habitación, Sakura seguía disgustada y nerviosa. Sasuke la había dejado plantada, había ignorado su petición de ayuda y le había roto su necio corazón. Ella había tomado la decisión de morir de hambre antes que pedirle de nuevo ayuda. ¿Pero dejaría que su orgullo le impidiera cumplir con su deber hacia sus hijos? ¿Tendría Karin razón? ¿Podría haber hecho más para presionar a Sasuke?

Dos días después, Sakura se trasladó de su apartamento con la ayuda de Karin. Afortunadamente su amiga pudo guardarle algunas cosas. El resto tendría que tirarlo o venderlo en un puesto del mercado, porque Sakura no podía permitirse lo que le costaría pagar un almacenaje. La casa de acogida estaba llena, y su habitación era pequeña, triste y deprimente.

Después de pasar allí su primera noche, Sakura se levantó con los ojos hinchados, pero también con una fiera determinación. Había decidido que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para darle a Toby y a Connor un techo seguro. La mera idea de que la avergonzaran, la humillaran y la rechazaran en público no tendría que detenerla. En ese momento, estaba decepcionando a sus hijos con su actitud. Karin había hecho bien en decirle lo que pensaba.

Con eso en mente, Sakura fue a la biblioteca a meterse en internet para ver si podía descubrir alguna información nueva sobre Sasuke. Lo había intentado y fracasado hacía algunos meses, pero ya habían transcurrido varios desde el último intento. Sin embargo esa vez la búsqueda le dio la opción de intentarlo con un nombre alternativo, y cuando probó ese vínculo, se sorprendió cuando la pantalla se llenó de posibles páginas. En la primera que visitó apareció una foto de Sasuke.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta Sakura de que sus intentos anteriores habían resultado fallidos porque había escrito mal su apellido, deletreando «Uchiaa» en lugar de «Uchiha». El sencillo pero crucial error le había impedido enterarse de que Sasuke era el presidente del Banco CTK, que tenía una sucursal en Londres. Durante todo ese tiempo de penuria económica, Sasuke había estado haciendo viajes a menudo al Reino Unido.

Se pasó un rato navegando por la red, y leyó varios artículos sobre él; entre otras cosas, lo describían como un hombre guapo, genial, frío o impasible. Ese era el hombre de quien ella se había enamorado locamente. Cuando leyó un comunicado en prensa de una fusión en la que CTK tomaría parte al día siguiente, Sakura se estremeció. Si algo importante estaba a punto de ocurrir, seguramente Sasuke estaría allí. Si se levantaba temprano a la mañana siguiente, podría ir a la Ciudad, esperar a la puerta del banco y tratar de interceptarlo cuando llegara.

Por supuesto, también podría tomar el camino más habitual y concertar una entrevista con él, ¿o no? Hizo una mueca mientras rechazaba la idea. Estaba convencida de que él no accedería a verla. Después de todo, la última vez que se habían visto le había dado un número de teléfono para contactar con él equivocado; y también había ignorado la carta que ella le había enviado pidiéndole ayuda. No, tal vez sería mejor idea no advertir a Sasuke de antemano. El elemento sorpresa tal vez podría darle el empuje que tanto necesitaba; ya no era tan ingenua como para creer que alguien tan listo y astuto fuera a escucharla así como así.

Sakura dejó a los mellizos con Karin a la mañana siguiente muy temprano.

—No te dejes convencer por ninguna tontería que te diga ese tipo —le advirtió su amiga angustiada—. Tiene mucho más que perder que tú.

—¿Y cómo le hago entender eso?

Sakura dejó a Toby y después a Connor el en corralito donde ya estaba Sugar, la hija de Karin. Como siempre, miró a su alrededor y deseó estar en posición de permitirse un confort similar al de su amiga. Aunque la casa de Karin era diminuta, los tonos pastel de las paredes le daban un aspecto acogedor incluso en un día gris. Ayudada por varios familiares de los que Sakura carecía, Karin trabajaba de peluquera. Su madre le cuidaba a la niña a veces por la noche, y su ex novio le daba la ayuda correspondiente.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no querrá ningún escándalo —le dijo Karin—. Por lo que he leído, los banqueros suelen ser muy conservadores.

¿Conservadores? Sakura iba dándole vueltas a la idea en el autobús. Cuando había conocido a Sasuke le había parecido conservador; y también frío, reservado y austero. No le había gustado, ni le había hecho gracia que la tratara como a una sirvienta, y había detestado su costumbre innata de mandar, que formaba parte de la arrogancia y la seguridad en la que le habían educado. Pero ninguna de esas particularidades habían ahogado el inquietante deseo que él había despertado en ella. La respuesta hacia él la había sorprendido, y echado por tierra muchas cosas que ella había asumido de sí misma. Su ardiente pasión la había sorprendido todavía más. Él la había agarrado y besado, y después se la había llevado a la cama sin dudas ni discusiones. Se encogió por dentro sólo de pensarlo. Se había comportado como una prostituta y, cosa lógica, él la había tratado como tal.

El Banco CTK, situado en el corazón de la Ciudad londinense, estaba en un impresionante edificio de estilo contemporáneo. Levantó la vista hacia la luz brillante reflejada en las filas y filas de ventanales, maravillándose del tamaño y esplendor del edificio. La mezcla de rabia y nerviosismo provocaron en Sakura una nueva oleada de inquietud. Sasuke Uchiha era, se daba cuenta finalmente, un hombre muy rico y poderoso. Se colocó en una esquina del edificio para poder observar tanto la entrada principal como la lateral. Los empleados empezaban a llegar; y la lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza. Pasado un rato, le había calado la fina chaqueta hasta dejarla totalmente empapada. Como tenía la cabeza agachada para intentar no mojarse tanto, estuvo a punto de perderse el impresionante coche negro que se detuvo con discreción en la tranquila calle lateral.

Se puso derecha y echo a andar con rapidez hacia la limusina; si el pasajero era Sasuke, no quería que se le escapara. Otros dos coches más se detuvieron también: uno delante de la limusina y el segundo detrás. Varios hombres salieron y se desplegaron por la calle. Sin embargo, Sakura tenía la vista fija en el hombre alto y moreno que en ese momento bajaba del vehículo. La brisa revolvió su brillante cabello negro. Sin aviso previo, un conocido sentimiento de intimidad aguijoneó a Sakura. Lo habría reconocido en cualquier sitio sólo por el ángulo de su imperiosa cabeza y la gracia y economía de sus movimientos. No podía apartar los ojos de su rostro bronceado y de aire enérgico, de la línea recta de sus cejas, de sus ojos profundos, brillantes y magnéticos. Se le encogió el estómago de la emoción.

—Sasuke…

Trató de hablar, pero le falló la voz. Porque aunque él no la habría oído, puesto que todavía no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él, sí que parecía estar mirando hacia ella.

Sasuke había percibido los gestos de alerta de su equipo de seguridad y se había fijado en la razón. Nada más ver a la mujer menuda que se dirigía hacia él la reconoció, y se quedó inmóvil. La visión del brillo mojado de su cabello caoba y el rostro pálido en forma de corazón lo transportó al pasado. Recordó cómo la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana mojada por la lluvia había hecho resplandecer aquel precioso cabello, e iluminado unos ojos que de tan verdes parecían iridiscentes. Había sido un momento de realidad desnuda en un interludio que le costaba recordar. Uno de sus guardaespaldas le impidió el paso con experimentada facilidad, justo en el mismo momento en el que unos paparazzi entraban corriendo en la calle, cámaras en mano.

—Dentro, jefe —le urgió Cyrus, su jefe de seguridad, al ver que Sasuke vacilaba—. Son unos paparazzi y una chiquilla sin hogar… ¡Podría ser un montaje!

Con paso seguro, Sasuke subió las escaleras y desapareció en el interior del edificio. ¿Un montaje? ¿Una chiquilla sin hogar? Cyrus sólo podría haberse referido a Sakura. ¿Por qué seguía vestida como una estudiante desarrapada? ¿Y por qué habría ido a verlo? No podía creer que su repentina aparición después de tanto tiempo pudiera tratarse de una coincidencia. ¿Qué querría de él? ¿Y por qué había intentado acercarse a él en un lugar público? ¿Habrían estado esperando los fotógrafos a ver si él se dirigía a ella, listos para poner en marcha alguna trampa donde el objetivo fuera él? Con la sospecha reflejada en su astuta mirada, le pidió a Cyrus que vigilara todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Sakura.

Era difícil sorprender a su jefe de seguridad, pero esa orden lo consiguió.

—¿Sabe la mujer que creía que era una chiquilla sin hogar? Se llama Sakura Haruno. ¡No la pierdan de vista! —Le ordenó Sasuke en griego—. Síganla. Quiero saber dónde vive.

Mientras su eficiente jefe de seguridad se apresuraba de vuelta a la calle para llevar a cabo las órdenes recibidas, Sasuke adoptó de nuevo una expresión formal.

Accedió al ascensor para los ejecutivos que lo esperaba, e inmediatamente fue informado de los últimos precios en las acciones y de las modificaciones finales para el comunicado de prensa que se haría sobre la fusión. Cuando otro recuento intentó aflorar de su habitualmente disciplinado subconsciente, él lo ahogó con implacable rigor. No era una persona introspectiva; ni le gustaba darle vueltas a los errores pasados. En realidad hacía tiempo que había aceptado que en el plano emocional era tan frío como la reputación que lo precedía.

Al final de su primera reunión descubrió que había escrito una "S" rodeada con un círculo; y esa breve falta de concentración, esa debilidad subliminal que cuestionaba su autodominio, lo enfureció.

Asombrada por la técnica de bloqueo del tipo de seguridad, que se había puesto delante de ella y que después había echado a los periodistas que gritaban y protestaban y que habían pasado junto a ella a empujones con el fin de acercarse a Sasuke, Sakura se quedó de momento aturdida y sin saber qué hacer. Sasuke la había visto; pero no sabía si la habría reconocido. ¿Habría enviado a aquel fortachón para echarla de allí? ¿Habría hablado con ella de no haber estado allí los periodistas?

Le daba la impresión de que no habría sido así; de que no le había sonreído, ni la habría recibido afectuosamente. Era tan canalla, pensaba con tristeza mientras se ahogaba en un profundo sentimiento de fracaso. Pero incluso en ese momento, su espíritu rebelde y desafiante la levantó de nuevo. Dio la vuelta a la esquina y entró por la puerta principal del banco, donde se dirigió directamente al mostrador de recepción.

—Me gustaría hablar con el señor Uchiha—anunció.

La recepcionista que fue a atenderla la estudió fijamente, como si tratara de decidir si Sakura le estaba tomando el pelo. En ese momento de intensa observación de su persona, Sakura se sintió muy incómoda cuando se acordó de que tenía el pelo empapado y de que la chaqueta y los vaqueros que llevaba eran muy viejos.

—Deme su nombre —dijo la elegante joven que estaba detrás del mostrador—. Pero debo advertirle que el señor Uchiha está particularmente ocupado y que sus citas se conciertan con meses de antelación. ¿Querría tal vez ver a otra persona?

—Quiero ver a Sasuke. No me vale otra persona. Por favor, ocúpese de que reciba el aviso con mi nombre. Él me conoce.

Consciente de la silenciosa incredulidad con que fue recibido su comentario, Sakura se retiró con toda la dignidad posible hasta un asiento. Observó a la recepcionista hablar con sus dos compañeras; y alguien ahogó una risilla. Sakura notó que se sonrojaba mientras trataba de fingir un interés que no sentía en un grueso periódico de economía que había en la mesa de centro. Se reprendió para sus adentros mientras se decía que se estaba agobiando. Seguramente nadie estaría hablando sobre ella; del mismo modo que la explicación más plausible para lo que había ocurrido en la calle fuese que Sasuke ni siquiera la hubiera reconocido.

Se llevó la mano al pelo mojado con desazón y se quitó la cola de caballo. Sacó un peine que llevaba en el bolso y se lo pasó por los mojados rizos oscuros, rezando para que el pelo se le rizara en lugar de ponérsele fosco. Mientras lo hacía se preguntaba por qué se molestaba, segura de que él no la recibiría.

Allí sentada se dio cuenta de pronto de algo que debería habérsele ocurrido antes. Hasta entonces se había equivocado completamente con su apellido. ¿Habría recibido entonces Sasuke la carta que le había enviado diciéndole que estaba embarazada? Había enviado una a su residencia de Irlanda, y cuando no había recibido respuesta le había enviado otra a nombre de la empresa inmobiliaria que le había alquilado la casa. ¿Pero le habrían entregado ellos una carta en la que figuraba un nombre equivocado? ¿Y si Sasuke no hubiera recibido tampoco ésa?

—¿Señorita Haruno? —dijo la recepcionista. Sakura se levantó apresuradamente.

—¿Sí?

—Tengo una llamada para usted.

Con la sorpresa reflejada en sus delicadas facciones, Sakura aceptó el teléfono inalámbrico que la joven le tendía.

—¿Sakura?

Era Sasuke; y ella se quedó tan sorprendida al oír el modulado sonido de aquella voz suya, que estuvo a punto de dejar caer el aparato.

—¿Sasuke?

—Estoy esperando una llamada fija vía satélite y me temo que sólo dispongo de unos minutos. Has escogido un mal día para llamar…

—Es por la fusión —respondió mientras se daba la vuelta con el teléfono pegado a la oreja; su voz poseía un timbre tan familiar que hizo que se le encogiera el corazón—. Pero por eso mismo he venido. Sabía que estarías aquí, y he venido a verte.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Sasuke con naturalidad estudiada—. ¿Necesitas acaso algún tipo de ayuda? ¿Por eso has solicitado verme?

—Sí… pero no es algo que pueda hablarse por teléfono —le dijo Sakura con tirantez— Por cierto… ¿Recibiste una carta mía?

—No.

—Ah…

Sakura se quedó de piedra con aquel no tan rotundo, porque si él no sabía que se había quedado embarazada le esperaba una buena sorpresa.

—¿Por qué no puedes decirme brevemente de qué se trata? —le preguntó Sasuke en tono seco.

—Porque tengo que verte para hablarle de ello —le recordó.

—Eso no es posible…

Sakura bajó la voz y adoptó un tono casi suplicante.

—No habría venido aquí de no haber estado desesperada…

—Entonces ve al grano —le dijo con fría claridad—. No me van los misterios.

Le ardían los ojos de las ganas de llorar.

—De acuerdo, no quieres verme —exclamó—. Pero no digas que no te he dado la oportunidad.

Con esa declaración. Sakura cortó la conversación y volvió al mostrador para devolver el teléfono. Antes de dejarlo, empezó a sonar de nuevo; y cuando estaba dándose la vuelta y echando a andar hacia la salida, la recepcionista la llamó por su nombre por segunda vez. Se dio la vuelta. La joven le tendió el teléfono de nuevo. Ella negó con la cabeza. De pronto se dio cuenta de que algunas personas se estaban fijando en ella, particularmente un hombre delgado y rubio con mirada inquisitiva que le sacó los colores. Sin más se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del banco.

Estaba furiosa consigo misma por haber sido tan impulsiva y tan ingenua. ¡Qué estupidez por su parte haber tratado de hablar con Sasuke! El no quería ni hablar con ella ni saber nada de ella; además la noticia de que era el padre de unos mellizos no sería bien recibida por su parte. Se dio cuenta de que el único modo de recibir ayuda económica de Sasuke sería contratando a un abogado para que le exigiera una prueba de paternidad. Pero también sabía que los asuntos legales iban despacio, y que no le darían una solución a corto plazo. Así que tenía que pensar en el modo de vencer sus escrúpulos para ponerse en contacto con un periódico.

Sasuke se enfadaría mucho con ella. Un vivido recuerdo la asaltó en ese momento. Recordó que ella le había tirado encima una bandeja de desayuno y que le había gritado. Su expresión sobrecogida la acompañaría hasta la muerte. Entonces se había percatado de que nadie le había hablado a Sasuke así en su vida, ni tampoco le había dicho nadie que era horrible trabajar con él y que era un hombre imposible de complacer. Su falta de respeto había resultado insultante para él. Tan sólo cuando lo había podido convencer para que entendiera su postura él se había mostrado dispuesto a perdonar la ofensa, y al final él había terminado saliéndose con la suya.

Sakura tardó una hora en regresar a casa de Karin, pero no había nadie cuando llegó. Recordó con pesar que su amiga le había dicho que tal vez saliera de compras con su madre. Mientras caminaba por la calle, una limusina se detuvo junto a la acera delante de ella; entonces salió del vehículo un hombre de mediana edad y abrió la puerta del pasajero.

—El señor Uchiha quiere llevarla —le anunció.

Sorprendida, se quedó inmóvil mientras estudiaba los cristales tintados del largo vehículo plateado con intensidad antes de aceptar la invitación con un movimiento brusco. Le gustara o no, sabía que era la mejor oferta que conseguiría. Sakura, mareada de los nervios, se metió en la limusina.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, déjenme saber que opinan._

_Paz & Amor.._


	2. Chapter 2

**De amante a esposa**

**De amante a esposa **

**Protagonistas: Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno**

* * *

_**Argumento:**_

_Sus hijos y la pasión que sentía por él… ¿serían motivos suficientes para convertirse en su amante?_

_Antes de convertirse en su amante, Sakura Haruno había sido una muchacha inocente, y después había sido la madre soltera de dos preciosos gemelos… hasta que él había aparecido de nuevo en su vida. Sakura no quería que Sasuke Uchiha volviera a su lado, pero necesitaba su ayuda. Lo primero eran sus hijos, y el hecho de que conocieran a su padre no significaba que ella fuera a enamorarse de él otra vez…_

_Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y enseguida le pidió a Sakura que se casara con él, pero ella se negó. ¿Qué otra cosa tenían en común aparte de los niños? Únicamente la atracción sexual que sentían el uno por el otro…_

**Capítulo 2**

Sasuke asintió al ver a Sakura de tal modo que la habría hecho estremecerse de aprensión de no haberse visto su mente asaltada por respuestas menos cautas.

Medio recostado en el asiento y vestido con un traje negro de diseño, camisa de rayas y corbata de seda, era la viva imagen del banquero del que ella había leído en internet. Guapo, muy sofisticado y amenazador, totalmente fiel a la imagen que daba, poseía también un aire muy sensual. Se puso colorada de vergüenza sólo de pensar en eso. Parecía que él no había perdido la capacidad de reducir sus pensamientos y su sentido común a nada.

—Si querías llamar la atención, lo has conseguido —dijo Sasuke con frialdad mientras la apreciaba con un escrutinio crítico.

Ella tenía el rostro en forma de corazón, como un gato, ojos grandes y rasgados y una boca generosa. Una cara poco frecuente, bastante exótica, pero finalmente nada especial; y una brillante melena rosa que con crueldad acentuaba los huecos y las sombras de sus pálidas facciones. Era menuda, demasiado delgada para su gusto. No era bella, y sabía lo que se decía, ya que algunas de las mujeres más bellas del mundo habían estado en su cama. Sasuke no podía imaginar cómo era posible que una vez le hubiera hecho derretirse de deseo.

Sus largas pestañas enmarcaban unos ojos tan profundos y de un verde tan intenso como el musgo. Entrecerró los ojos y su mirada se tornó involuntariamente más intensa. Ella cambió de postura como lo haría un felino, y Sasuke se puso tenso de inmediato.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Sasuke, mientras trataba de dominar la intensa oleada de sensualidad que los recuerdos despertaban en él.

Siempre le había olido a jabón y a aire fresco; y sabía que el perfume más caro del mundo le hacía estornudar sin poderse controlar. Apartó de su mente aquellos frívolos pensamientos con el aplomo que desde muy joven ya había sido algo tan habitual en él. Había aprendido a ahogar y dominar emociones y reacciones no deseadas. Pensó que era significativo que se hubiera liado con Sakura cuando se había sentido emocionalmente desequilibrado. Presumiblemente, y de un modo irónico, eso había añadido un matiz distinto que desde entonces le había fallado a sus encuentros sexuales.

—¿De qué se trata esto? —le preguntó él con austeridad.

Sakura se puso nerviosa con la mera presencia de aquel hombre tan apuesto. Sin querer, empezó a trazar mentalmente las facciones de sus hijos en su rostro delgado y de tez aceitunada, fijándose en las cejas rectas y oscuras, en el mentón y en la nariz, o en aquella mata de brillante pelo negro como el azabache. Sus niños eran como dos clones de su padre. Bajó la vista, sintiéndose de pronto incómoda, puesto que lo que tenía que decirle se cernía sobre ella como una montaña que ocultara el sol. Pronto desearía no haber puesto jamás los ojos en ella, pensaba Sakura con pesar.

—Ojalá hubieras recibido esa carta que te envié…

A Sasuke le pareció tan joven en ese momento, que un sentimiento de culpabilidad consiguió incluso penetrar su acerada armadura. ¿Pero qué obscena locura había burlado sus escrúpulos dieciocho meses antes para acabar acostándose con ella? De haber seducido a una colegiala habría sido lo mismo. Cada palabra que ella pronunciaba subrayaba la realidad de su indefensión. Las otras mujeres que él había conocido nunca le habrían escrito cartas después de que él las abandonara.

—Continuemos con lo de la carta —prosiguió Sasuke mientras se fijaba en su ropa vieja y gastada, y en que la suela de una de sus deportivas se estaba despegando.

Su necesidad era obvia, y su desconfianza aumentó. No podía olvidar la amenaza con la que había concluido su conversación telefónica

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

Consciente de su inspección. Sakura respondió en suave tono de disculpa.

—Lo sé… No parezco la misma, ¿verdad? La vida ha sido muy dura en el último año…

—Si necesitas dinero, te lo daré. No hay necesidad de montar un drama ni de contarme ninguna historia triste.

Ella alzó la barbilla con gesto de desafío; en sus ojos verdes se mezclaban el orgullo y de dolor.

—¿Dios mío, de verdad crees que estaba a punto de soltarte una historia de llorar? Bueno, entonces no voy a tratar de enmascarar la mala noticia. Iré al grano directamente. Me dejaste embarazada…

Sorprendido por lo que acababa de decirle. Sasuke se puso derecho mientras la tensión quedaba patente en su rostro moreno y apuesto.

Sakura estaba muy pálida.

—Yo tampoco me alegré mucho, dicho sea de paso. Bueno, para ser sincera, estaba muerta de miedo…

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma de mal gusto? Porque no tiene ninguna gracia

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Una broma? —repitió sin saber qué pensar.

—No creo que te dejara embarazada. ¿Cómo es que me entero ahora y no antes? —Le preguntó Sasuke en un tono burlón que sugería que lo que ella había dicho era una estupidez total—. ¿Cómo puedes esperar que me crea tales bobadas?

—La razón por la que te estás enterando ahora por primera vez es porque no me diste tu dirección.

—Pero te dejé un número de teléfono.

—Y lo marqué muchísimas veces. Pero siempre me decían que no estabas disponible, o que estabas reunido —dijo subiendo la voz al recordar la humillación que había sentido con cada inútil llamada—. Sasuke continuó impasible.

—No acepto eso que dices. Mis empleados son muy eficientes y…

—Al final una de tus empleadas se cansó tanto de mis llamadas, que sintió lástima por mí. Me explicó que yo no estaba en la lista especial que ella tenía. Y. como ella bien dijo: «si su nombre no está en la lista de mi jefe, no volverá a hablar con él en esta vida» —añadió Sakura con energía.

Sasuke adoptó una expresión ceñuda.

—Tu nombre tenía que haber estado en la lista…

—No lo estaba. ¿Por qué fingir ahora? Los dos sabemos que mi nombre no estaba en tu lista de personas importantes —condenó Sakura con una amargura imposible de ocultar—. No querías saber nada de mí; ni querías más contacto conmigo. Me parece bien, muy bien, pero no intentes condenarme por no haberte dicho que estaba embarazada cuando me fue imposible contactar contigo.

—Estás histérica… no pienso continuar con esta conversación —afirmó Sasuke con fría franqueza mientras la rabia parecía impregnar sus ojos oscuros de un brillo dorado.

Sakura aspiró hondo mientras se preguntaba si él se acordaría de la vez que ella le había servido el café de rodillas sólo para hacerle reír.

—No estoy histérica. Siento estar tan enfadada, pero no puedo evitarlo. Debería haber sabido que esto no iba a funcionar. No debería haber venido a tu querido banco, ni haberme metido en este coche contigo…

—Cálmate —Sasuke la interrumpió con frialdad mientras trataba de adivinar qué la habría motivado a contarle aquel cuento.

No podía creer que ella le estuviera diciendo la verdad, estaba dispuesto a reconocer que con ella no había sido del todo cuidadoso; y que cabía la posibilidad de que hubieran concebido un hijo. Sin embargo, no le parecía nada probable, y su intelecto habitualmente versátil y alerta, se mostraba curiosamente reacio a abandonar esa convicción. No reconoció su falta de respuesta como sencillo asombro ante el anuncio que ella le había hecho.

Sakura se cubrió la cara con manos temblorosas. ¿Calmarse? Le latían las sienes de la tensión, y tenía el estómago encogido del nerviosismo. El la observaba sin moverse, y tan sólo se agarraba las largas y elegantes manos con gesto tenso.

Al otro lado de la partición de cristal, Cyrus trataba de que su jefe lo mirara por el espejo, para saber hacia dónde debía dirigirse. Sasuke tomó una decisión repentina y apretó un bolón para separar las dos zonas y que los asientos de atrás quedaran cerrados. Si ella se echaba a llorar, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado.

—No pasa nada —le dijo en tono seco, puesto que la amabilidad no le salía con naturalidad, y tampoco quería acercarse a ella y salvar el espacio que los separaba para establecer contacto físico—. Todo irá bien.

—Nada irá bien…

A Sakura le pareció como si se estuviera dando de cabezazos contra la pared. El no la escuchaba. No creía lo que le estaba diciendo. Estaba malgastando su tiempo hablando con él. Seguramente le echaría una mirada a Connor y a Toby y afirmaría tranquilamente que no eran suyos. ¿Entonces qué? Agachó la cabeza, consciente de que el agotamiento superaba la energía nerviosa que la había ayudado a enfrentarse a él.

Sasuke reconoció su frágil estado emocional. Estaba desesperada y sin un centavo. Seguramente era por eso por lo que había llegado hasta él con esa estúpida historia para que él se compadeciera de ella. A Sakura debía habérsele ocurrido que la historia sobre un embarazo ficticio no tenía sentido. Pero su rabia ya había cedido para ser sustituida por un esfuerzo por entenderla que habría desconcertado a cualquiera que lo conociera bien.

Mientras que era generoso con personas merecedoras de caridad, siempre había evitado situaciones en las que entraba en juego cualquier cosa más personal.

—¿No tienes trabajo? —le preguntó, decidido en centrarse en aspectos más prácticos con la esperanza de que esas preguntas le hicieran reaccionar.

Sakura le echó una mirada y volvió a colocar las manos sobre el regazo.

—No.

—Entonces has decidido acercarte a mí… para que te ayude. Me parece bien —Sasuke resolvió ofrecerle ayuda de la clase que necesitara—. ¿Dónde estás hospedada en este momento?

—En un hostal… Tuve que salir del estudio donde vivía.

Sasuke no entendía lo del hostal, aunque sí sabía que un estudio era un apartamento con una sola habitación; sin duda un sitio muy incómodo para vivir. La miró, preguntándose si habría perdido peso por no estar alimentándose correctamente. Esa idea lo inquietó de verdad.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Ella asintió, puesto que hacía horas que había comido. Sus preguntas la confundían.

—¿No me vas a preguntar por el bebé?

La repetición de la desafortunada palabra fue como si a Sasuke le hubieran echado encima un jarro de agua fría. Sus facciones se volvieron más pétreas.

—Pensaba que habíamos pasado ya de esa historieta improbable. No te está haciendo ganar ningún punto conmigo.

Sakura se ruborizó de nuevo.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que estoy mintiendo? ¿Es que tengo que contratar a un abogado para que me tomes en serio?

Sasuke se puso tenso de una manera casi imperceptible; esa referencia al abogado no encajaba con las conclusiones a las que había llegado.

—La verdad es que no te importa, ¿no es así? —Sakura sacudía la cabeza con vergüenza y pesar—. ¡Pero yo estoy criando a tus hijos!

—¿Mis… hijos? —Repitió Sasuke con incredulidad—. ¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

—Tuve mellizos… ¿Tienes acaso idea de lo duro que es todo esto para mí? —Le preguntó Sakura con ahogo—. ¿Cómo te crees que me siento al tener que pedirte ayuda?

¡Mellizos! Esa palabra en sí misma le causó más efecto a Sasuke que ninguna otra. Él sabía que había tenido un gemelo que había nacido muerto.

—¿Me estás diciendo que diste a luz a mellizos?

—¿Pero qué te importa a ti? —exclamó ella—. Mira, para el coche y déjame salir… ¡Ya no aguanto más!

—Dame tu dirección.

Mientras Sasuke abría el panel que los separaba del chófer para comunicarle algo en griego, ella juntó las manos con fuerza para disimular lo mucho que le temblaban.

Sasuke la miró fijamente con sus ojos oscuros.

—¿Qué edad tienen los mellizos?

Por fin parecía que la estaba escuchando.

—Casi diez meses.

Lo improbable empezaba a parecerle cada vez más posible. Sin embargo, a otro nivel, no podía creer que él estuviera metido en una situación así. Instintivamente se negaba a creerlo.

—¿Quieres decir que tus hijos son míos?

No había duda de lo horrorizado que estaba Sasuke Uchiha de que tal vez ella le estuviera contando la verdad. El vibrante tono dorado de su piel parecía de pronto más pálido, y la sorpresa había apagado un poco la luz de su mirada.

—¿Qué crees si no que estoy haciendo aquí… ? Ah, ya; todavía esperas que sea una broma pesada, una tomadura de pelo. Pues lo siento, pero no soy una estafadora. Los mellizos son tuyos, y de eso no hay duda alguna.

—Insistiré en hacerme las pruebas de ADN —afirmó Sasuke.

Sakura bajó la vista para tratar de disimular la rabia que ese nuevo insulto la hacía sentir. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Él era el único amante que había tenido en su vida, aunque él hubiera elegido no darse por enterado. La cruel dentellada del dolor y del rechazo se escondía tras su rabia, pero se negó a darle importancia. Ni una sola vez desde que él se había alejado de ella se había ella permitido el lujo de regodearse con el dolor de su pérdida.

¿Entonces qué más había esperado ese día de Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Acaso había soñado que la recibiría con la alfombra roja y que aceptaría inmediatamente su anuncio? ¿Cómo iba a esperar eso de un hombre que no había mostrado ningún interés por volverla a ver? Era lógico que no estuviera contento, y sabía que nunca lo estaría.

Después de todo, Sasuke Uchiha no sentía nada por ella. Ella no había sido más que una amante pasajera en un momento en el que él había estado aburrido y sin nada que hacer. El hecho de aparecer de nuevo como lo había hecho, con aspecto desarrapado y como si las cosas no le hubieran ido muy bien, no era más que una fuente de bochorno para un hombre de su nivel, sofisticación y riqueza. Eso, añadido a lo de los mellizos, la convertía en el material de las pesadillas de cualquier hombre soltero. Ni la amaba ni quería estar con ella. ¿Qué diantres podría significar para él la paternidad? Los hombres sólo querían formar una familia con la mujer amada. Sasuke no querría a sus hijos. Sakura se dijo que eso no le importaba, y que lo único que necesitaba y deseaba de él era ayuda económica.

La limusina se detuvo. Con un movimiento brusco que reveló su tensión, Sasuke rompió su reserva y colocó su mano morena sobre la suya.

—Si son mis hijos, juro que os daré todo lo necesario —susurró—. Dame tu número de móvil.

—No tengo móvil.

Él sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo, anotó un número y se la dio a Sakura.

—Es mi número privado.

Su número privado. Sakura sintió ganas de llorar. Quería arrugar la tarjeta y tirársela a la cara sólo de pensar que él no había querido darle ese número diez meses atrás. La angustia le impedía respirar con normalidad para lanzarle el horrible comentario que tantas ganas tenía de hacerle. Lo había amado tanto; y había sentido un dolor tan horrible cuando él la había rechazado, que verse obligada a estar de nuevo con él y que él la rechazara de nuevo era meter el dedo en la llaga.

Sasuke la observó cruzar la atestada calle. Se movía con la esbeltez y la sinuosidad de una bailarina. Apartó la mirada de ella, y la puerta se cerró, encerrándolo con sus funestos pensamientos. Si se podía decir que un hombre había abandonado a una mujer con buenas intenciones, él era ese hombre. Ahora parecía que aunque fuera el ganador de la carrera en el cruel mundo de las finanzas, su vida privada estaba destinada a ser un desastre. De nuevo había metido la pata. Y de nuevo tendría que pagar el precio; tal y como lo había pagado ella. Lo que le faltaba, se decía con una amargura imposible de refrenar; con un sentimiento de culpabilidad que no le abandonaría ya jamás.

¿Qué posibilidad había de que los hijos de Sakura fuera suyos? Recordó la franqueza indiscreta de Sakura. Su honestidad había sido una novedad para él. Con ella nunca había habido medias verdades. Todo había sido muy refrescante, hasta que ella había pronunciado esas palabras fatales que no podía soportar oír en los labios de otra mujer: «te amo».

¿Por qué había permitido que Sakura se bajara de la limusina? Seguramente ella estaría diciendo la verdad y él fuera el padre de sus mellizos. Ahogó un estremecimiento. Sabía exactamente lo que se esperaría de él; y también sabía que no debía pensar en él ni en cómo se sentía. Había cavado su propia tumba. Se acordó de que Sakura ni siquiera tenía teléfono, y maldijo entre dientes.

—Tiene una cita, jefe —comentó Cyrus en tono de disculpa.

Sasuke ignoró el recordatorio de su subalterno. Impulsivamente, fue a Harrods y compró una canastilla y un teléfono móvil último modelo del color favorito de Sakura. Aquel comportamiento tan extraño en él lo asustaba de verdad. Llamó a su abogado, y éste le aconsejó que debían reunirse enseguida, que buscara a un especialista en pruebas de ADN y que fuera extremadamente prudente. Tal vez Sasuke se hubiera dejado llevar por el instinto de no haber sido porque su abogado le recordó que la situación podría terminar en un escándalo enorme. Las visitas personales y los regalos, le señaló, tan sólo reforzarían cualquier cosa que se dijera en contra de él y se añadirían al riesgo de una sórdida publicidad.

—Tus abuelos…

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para dejar a Sasuke inmóvil. Jiraiya y Chiyo Uchiha se disgustarían enormemente si su nieto se viera envuelto en un escándalo de esa envergadura. No se podía jugar con la salud de la anciana pareja, por muy buena que fuera. A corto plazo, Sasuke aceptó de mala gana que sería mejor actuar con discreción y cautela.

Sakura fue interrumpida antes de subir las escaleras que conducían a su habitación.

Incluso mientras hablaba Sakura se preguntó si estaría tomando la decisión correcta.

Una hora después, volvió a casa de Karin para recoger a Toby y a Connor. Mientras su amiga acompañaba a su madre a la puerta, Sakura sacó a sus hijos del carrito y los abrazó uno por uno con cariño. Toby la recibió con una sonrisa y Connor se echó a reír.

—Bueno… ¿Qué pasó, entonces? ¿Conseguiste ver a Sasuke?

Sakura le contó lo ocurrido a su amiga, que escuchaba con ávido interés y que le hizo describir la limusina al detalle.

—Está claro que Sasuke está forrado de dinero —dijo Karin con expresión calculadora—. ¿Y la mejor oferta que puede hacerle es una prueba de ADN? —se burló—. Va a tener que hacer mucho más que eso.

—Se quedó sorprendido… Le daré un par de días a ver qué pasa —Sakura le enseñó la tarjeta que el periodista le había dado.

—¡Vaya! —Karin le arrebató la tarjeta para estudiarla, más impresionada por el interés del _Daily Globe_ que por ninguna otra cosa—. ¿Ese Trev se molestó en seguirte? ¡Oye, entonces Sasuke debe de ser una celebridad! ¿Y dices que rechazaste la oferta del reportero? ¿Es que le has vuelto loca?

—Primero tengo que darle a Sasuke la oportunidad de ayudarnos.

—Pero si la prensa se entera de quién son hijos Toby y Connor sin que tú les digas nada, no vas a sacar nada de dinero.

Sakura empezaba a sentirse muy incómoda.

—Lo sé, pero no creo que de momento nadie averigüe la relación que tuve con Sasuke. Quiero decir, nadie sabe nada de nosotros…

—Podrías ganar muchísimo dinero con esto, Sakura. ¿Es que no tienes el valor de hacerlo? —le preguntó su amiga.

—¿Señorita Haruno?

Era el mismo hombre delgado y rubio que había visto observándola en el vestíbulo del banco.

—¿Sí?

El hombre le dio su tarjeta antes de presentarse.

—Me llamo Trev, Trabajo para el _Daily Globe_. ¿Le importa si le pregunto qué relación le une con Sasuke Uchiha ?

—No sé de qué me habla —murmuró Sakura, sorprendida.

—Pues claro que lo sabe. ¡Acaba de bajarse de la limusina de ese hombre!

—¿Me ha visto? ¿Me ha seguido desde el banco? ¿Y también hasta casa de mi amiga?

Eso le puso nerviosa; Sakura se volvió de nuevo hacia las escaleras.

Pero el reportero se puso delante de ella.

—He oído que tiene dos niños…

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con usted?

—Uchiha es un hombre muy interesante —le dijo con mirada significativa—. La gente no habla de él. Vive en un mundo que la mayoría de nosotros sólo podemos envidiar. Así que cualquier asunto personal que resulte emocionante se pagaría con mucho dinero.

Sakura vaciló, sumamente asqueada. Quería decirle que se largara y la dejara en paz. ¡Si por lo menos Sasuke le hubiera prometido algo más concreto que un número de teléfono! Karin le había aconsejado que debía estar preparada para hacer cualquier cosa con tal de darle a Toby y a Connor una vida mejor. Реro hablar con un periódico a cambio de dinero le parecía asqueroso, y quería pensar que ella estaba por encima de esa clase de cosas.

—Estamos siguiéndole la pista ahora, así que sí hay algún asunto sucio, lo sacaremos a la luz de todos modos —la amenaza y la advertencia acompañaron las palabras de Trev—, ¿Así que por qué no nos lo pone fácil y gana de paso una buena cantidad de dinero?

—No me interesa.

—Sasuke detestaría esa clase de publicidad, y jamás me perdonaría por ello.

—¿Y qué? ¿Qué te importa él?

—Siempre será el padre de mis hijos. No quiero enemistarme con él. Presentar nuestra historia a los medios de comunicación será lo último que haga.

Karin le echó una mirada de desprecio.

—Te estás comportando de un modo de lo más estúpido al respecto. Hay mucho dinero en juego. Tu problema es que todavía piensas que sientes algo por ese canalla…

Sakura se sintió ofendida por esa sugerencia.

—¡No siento nada por él!

—De poco te valdrá. Él no quiere saber ya nada de ti, ¿no? —dijo Karin.

Al poco Sakura creyó más conveniente marcharse, así que le dio las gracias a su amiga por cuidar de los mellizos y se despidió de ella.

A media mañana del día siguiente, un hombre joven vestido de calle se presentó a su puerta.

—¿Es usted Sakura Haruno?

Y cuando ella asintió para confirmárselo, él le pasó un teléfono móvil que tenía en la mano.

—Soy un abogado, contratado para representar los intereses de cierta persona, señorita Haruno—le informó la voz por teléfono—. Estoy seguro que comprenderá la necesidad de discreción en este caso. ¿Está dispuesta a hacerse una prueba de ADN?

Sakura se quedó sorprendida, pero reconoció que esa rapidez de acción era una característica esencial de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Sí…

—Entonces firme la hoja de consentimiento y el asunto será llevado a cabo inmediatamente con la mínima interrupción.

El joven le pasó un sobre y un bolígrafo. Luego, se despidió. Sacó el documentó y lo leyó brevemente antes de firmar. Sasuke estaba haciendo lo que era más natural en él. Para Sakura era algo insultante y humillante, pero un mal necesario si ella quería demostrar la veracidad de su historia. En media hora llegó un médico con un maletín. Le explicó que las pruebas consistían en muestras de saliva de ella y los mellizos. En pocos minutos había llevado a cabo los procedimientos y se había marchado.

Esa noche Sakura se paseó por la habitación, tratando de calmar a Toby. Aunque apenas eran las nueve de la noche, alguien ya había golpeado en la pared para quejarse; y un hombre llamó a la puerta y le pidió que hiciera callar a sus hijos porque él trabajaba por turnos y estaba intentando dormir un poco. Sakura lloraba de agotamiento mientras trataba de calmar a su hijo, que parecía tener las mismas ganas de dormir que un búho. Era imposible que no volviera la vista atrás y se preguntara cómo era posible que su vida se hubiera desviado tanto del camino que ella se había trazado…

Después de que muriera su padre, que era inglés, su madre se la había llevado de vuelta a su Japón natal a vivir. Sakura había disfrutado de una infancia muy feliz en una pequeña ciudad donde todo el mundo se conocía. Después de licenciarse en Económicas, se había sentido muy feliz cuando había conseguido su primer trabajo como secretaria de dirección en Londres. Pero cuando su madre había enfermado había tenido que renunciar a su empleo y volver a casa.

A pesar de su mala salud, Tsunade Haruno había insistido en mantener un par de empleos a tiempo parcial. Y como tenía miedo de perder su trabajo, sólo se había animado a seguir los consejos del médico cuando Sakura había regresado para sustituirla en su trabajo hasta que recuperara la salud. Tsunade era el ama de llaves y guardesa de una maravillosa casa con vistas al mar a unos kilómetros de donde ella vivía. Propiedad de un industrial alemán que pocas veces estaba allí, la propiedad estaba situada al final de un camino vallado y poseía un precioso terreno privado. Un día Sakura había tenido que preparar la casa para la llegada de un misterioso huésped. Un accidente de coche había sido la causa por la que los dos empleados que viajaban con Sasuke no hubieran podido acompañarlo, y la agencia de alquiler, sin saber que Sakura estaba sustituyendo a su madre, había recomendado a la misma para que temporalmente se ocupara de la cocina y de la limpieza.

Después había llegado un fax con detalles más específicos, y Sakura se había quedado verdaderamente sorprendida al ver la cantidad de normas que debía seguir, desde el rígido horario en el que debía servir las comidas, hasta su deber de ser tanto invisible como absolutamente silenciosa. Por otra parte, el sueldo ofrecido había sido lo bastante generoso como para devolverse la sonrisa a su angustiada madre; y el equipamiento de tecnología punta que había sido instalado en el despacho con balconada y vistas al mar le sugirió que el nuevo huésped estaría demasiado ocupado como para fijarse en que la persona que dirigía el servicio no era una profesional. Por supuesto, acostumbrado como Sasuke estaba a la perfección a lodos los niveles, se había negado a conformarse con menos; y Sakura, a la que en el fondo le fastidiaba estar allí de sirvienta, se había negado a mostrase humilde. Por eso el choque entre ellos había sido inevitable.

El paso del tiempo no erradicaría del recuerdo de Sakura la primera vez que había visto a Sasuke. Después de llegar en helicóptero, había ido directamente a la playa. Ella lo había observado desde la casa, anonadada con su magnificencia misteriosa y elegante. Vestido con vaqueros y un suéter verde oscuro de cachemira, y con el pelo revuelto por la brisa marina y barba de dos días, Sasuke la había embrujado en un instante. Jamás habría imaginado que pudiera haber un hombre físicamente tan bello, y menos que estuviera tan sólo y aislado como él. Un deseo incontrolable había nacido en ella desde ese mismo momento; un deseo que jamás había logrado superar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y ella se volvió hacia la entrada con consternación, temiendo otra queja justo cuando gracias a Dios Toby había pasado al ocasional quejido de insatisfacción. Se acercó de puntillas y entreabrió la puerta una rendija, ya que estaba en pijama. Al verlo retrocedió con confusión.

—¿Puedo pasar? —le preguntó Sasuke con evidente pesar.

Se sentía mal porque Cyrus había insistido en que entrara al edificio clandestinamente por el callejón donde estaban todos los cubos de basura. Sin embargo, instantes después, la irritación de Sasuke se había desvanecido en el aire, considerándola una trivialidad comparada con el sobrecogimiento provocado por lo que veía a su alrededor.

* * *

_Agradecimientos:_

_cerezo21: gracias me alegra que te agrade la historia_

_Yume no Kaze: gracias por las sugerencia y para nada me molesta, solo que quize mantener la historia, en la mayoria de las novelas rosa el protagonista es griego o italiano asi que la descripcion de Sasuke es igual, la de la mujer casi siempre es inglesa esa descripcion si la cambio y los nombres me gustaron (de los bebes) por eso no los cambie._

_consuelo: gracias y espero te guste este tambien._

_: Jaja, espero te guste este capitulo tambien._

_SaKu-14: Aqui esta uno nuevo, espero te guste este.  
_

_mina019: espero te guste este nuevo capitulo y sigas la historia._

_Strikis: No hablo portugues pero muchas gracias por tu review y espero saber mas de ti._

_Gracias por sus reviews, espero les guste este capitulo y sigan leyendo y claro me sigan diciendo lo que opinan._

_Paz & Amor._


	3. Chapter 3

**De amante a esposa**

_**Titulo:** De amante a esposa _

_**Protagonistas:** Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno_

**_Argumento:_**

_Sus hijos y la pasión que sentía por él… ¿serían motivos suficientes para convertirse en su amante?_

_Antes de convertirse en su amante, Sakura Haruno había sido una muchacha inocente, y después había sido la madre soltera de dos preciosos gemelos… hasta que él había aparecido de nuevo en su vida. Sakura no quería que Sasuke Uchiha volviera a su lado, pero necesitaba su ayuda. Lo primero eran sus hijos, y el hecho de que conocieran a su padre no significaba que ella fuera a enamorarse de él otra vez…_  
_Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y enseguida le pidió a Sakura que se casara con él, pero ella se negó. ¿Qué otra cosa tenían en común aparte de los niños? Únicamente la atracción sexual que sentían el uno por el otro…_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Sasuke era un hombre de acción, y hacer esperar a Sakura cuando ella le había pedido ayuda iba en contra de su código masculino y moral. Ignorar el consejo de su abogado y hacer lo que él sentía que era necesario hacer era algo más natural a su naturaleza dominante.

Pero Sasuke jamás había entrado en contacto con la pobreza en su vida como lo estaba en ese mismo momento. La habitación donde estaban era minúscula, atestada de cosas feas y viejas. Había un tendedero con ropa húmeda colgada, un carrito y una cama pegados junto a una cuna, que evitó mirar. En el único espacio libre entre el armario gastado y el lavabo lleno de ropas de niño estaba Sakura. Entrecerró los ojos y los fijó en ella como si emitieran luz de láser. En contraste con la mata de rizos rosa que enmarcaba su sorprendido rostro, tenía los ojos brillantes y limpios como dos joyas, y con una velocidad pasmosa su cuerpo respondió con una avidez sexual cargada de testosterona.

Incluso mientras trataba de asimilar la insensatez de aquel deseo, su lado más oscuro se deleitaba con su resurgir. Instantáneamente volvieron sin previo aviso esos recuerdos que había enterrado tan profundamente que sólo los revivía en sueños. Sakura contra la pared de la cocina; Sakura envuelta en sábanas blancas. Sakura en un baño de espuma rodeada de velas; velas que se habían apagado cuando él había ido y la había sacado de la bañera en brazos. Una y otra vez, se había dado cuenta de que no se había saciado de ella, y esa falta de control tan ajena a su temperamento había estado muy en contra de su naturaleza.

—No te esperaba…

Sakura sintió que la tensión chisporroteaba a su alrededor como diminutos relámpagos; y vio que no era capaz de apartar los ojos de él. Sasuke siempre le había causado el mismo efecto. Él entró en la habitación como si fuera el dueño de la pieza y sus ocupantes hasta que decidiera librarlos de su potente presencia y de su intensa personalidad.

—Si no hubiera tenido un compromiso para cenar habría venido antes.

Un tanto tardíamente Sasuke se fijó en la camisola y los pantalones cortos que llevaba Sakura, e inmediatamente trató de no fijarse en los lechosos montículos de sus pechos redondos que surgían por el escote y debajo de la raída tela. Apretó los dientes mientras se preguntaba cómo era capaz que tuviera en su libido un efecto tan potente.

—Me alegra que estés aquí —Sakura sentía que al menos su fe en él había sido justificada.

Estaba orgullosa y contenta de no haber caído en las mismas bajas expectativas de Karin.

De la cuna surgió un sollozo leve. Sasuke se puso rígido. Una manita diminuta se agarró a un barrote y una carita apareció entre los travesaños. Atrapado por una curiosidad imposible de ignorar, a pesar de su resistencia a la mera idea de la paternidad, Sasuke se acercó despacio un poco más. La conformidad de Sakura a hacerse las pruebas de pruebas de ADN lo había convencido de que seguramente ella le había contado la verdad.

—¿Son dos niños? —susurró Sasuke, mirando las dos cabezas de rizos negros.

—Sí —respondió ella.

—Pero no idénticos.

Siendo el blanco de dos pares de curiosos ojos marrones, Sasuke se quedó helado en el sitio. Los niños eran suyos. Sólo una mirada fue suficiente para persuadirlo de esa realidad. Puesto que las dos caritas poseían rasgos característicos de la familia Uchiha: cejas rectas, una versión más fina y de bebé de las suyas, la temprana prueba del hoyuelo en la barbilla herencia de su abuelo, los ojos y la tez un poco más claros que los suyos, pero el cabello del mismo negro azulado. Los rizos eran de su madre, la única prueba que Sasuke veía de su aporte genético. Los bebés le devolvieron la mirada sin vacilar. Era padre, se dijo con asombro, le gustara o no.

—No —concedió rápidamente, puesto que estaba desesperada por saber lo que él estaba pensando—. Pero sí muy parecidos. A primera vista, la mayor parte de las personas cree que son gemelos.

Sasuke continuó mirando a los dos niños con seriedad. Allí estaban, compartiendo la misma cuna, como huérfanos en una especie de hogar para niños abandonados. Sus hijos, su responsabilidad. La vida tal y como la conocía había concluido, se decía con tristeza. Su libertad acababa de quedar apresada y esperaba sentencia para ser suprimida. No habría escapatoria a las penalidades que lo esperaban. Tendría que casarse con ella. Era culpa suya. El mismo se había buscado aquel castigo. Qué lío. ¡Qué tremendo lío!

Uno de los bebés gritó, y ella se inclinó por el lateral de la cuna para levantar en brazos a su hijo, concediéndole a Sasuke una vista muy provocativa de su trasero en forma de manzana. Tal vez fuera menuda y ligera, реro seguía siendo cien por cien mujer en los sitios donde importaba, se decía Sasuke distraídamente.

—Creo que deberías ponerte algo de roра —le dijo Sasuke con el aire firme y censor de un puritano tentado por una mujer ligera de cascos.

Sakura se dio cuenta entonces de que no estaba vestida precisamente para recibir visitas. Se puso derecha y abrazó a Connor muerta de vergüenza.

—Por amor de Dios, estoy en pijama…

—Y apenas son las nueve y media de la noche…

—¿Y bien? Duermo cada vez que me es posible —le pasó al niño a Sasuke sin pensar siquiera en lo que estaba haciendo, y se volvió para ponerse la bata.

Sakura notó que se había puesto colorada. ¿Acaso le habría dicho él que se tapara porque creía que intentaba tentarlo con su cuerpo? ¿Tan desesperada parecía? Tal vez sí, se decía con pesar.

Cuando Sakura le plantó a Connor en los brazos, Sasuke se quedó de piedra. Connor también. El niño reaccionó a la tremenda tensión de su padre abriendo la boca y gritando como una alarma antirrobo. Horrorizado, Sasuke miró al niño que gritaba y le dejó en la alfombra.

—Basta —le dijo a su hijo con reproche en griego, como si fuera un niño de siete años que estuviera comportándose mal.

Mientras el grito de Connor pasaba a alarido, Sakura lo levantó y acunó con gesto protector.

—¿Cómo es posible que lo dejes así? ¿Es que no le das cuenta de que tiene sentimientos?

Sasuke hizo una mueca cuando Toby gritó desde la cuna.

—Soy un extraño para él. Pensaba que lo había asustado. Jamás he tenido en brazos a un niño en mi vida.

—Ni yo tampoco lo había tenido cuando nacieron los mellizos; y no me quedó otra que aprender.

—No necesito aprender —dijo Sasuke en tono seco e irónico—. Yo me puedo permitir una niñera.

—Me alegro por ti.

Retrocedió hacia la puerta mientras observaba su esfuerzo para aplacar a los bebés. No era de extrañar que estuviera agotada teniendo que cuidar de dos llorones como esos. Mientras la observaba, Sasuke no quiso pensar en el hecho de que él había contribuido a crear esos dos bebés llorones que le hacían la vida imposible.

Seguía fieramente empeñado en penetrar el misterio de su atracción, ya que Sakura no se parecía en nada a las mujeres cuya compañía solía buscar.

No era alta, no era rubia ni de una belleza impresionante. Aunque era menuda y esbelta, había algo especial en la disposición de sus delicadas facciones, en la curva sorprendentemente sensual de su talle y de sus pechos que la hacían todavía más apetecible. Todo esto lo pensaba Sasuke distraídamente; pero se obligó a bajar de las nubes para ponerse a pensar en la realidad de que ella hubiera dado a luz a sus hijos. Sin embargo, eso también le parecía algo muy sensual. Se imaginó deslizando las manos bajo su fina camisola, y la exquisita sensación de la piel sedosa de sus costados bajo sus palmas, antes de que adaptara sus manos a la curva de…

—¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa? —le preguntó Sakura, sollozando de frustración.

Cuando los mellizos se ponían a llorar a la vez no era capaz de callarlos, y le dio mucha rabia que él ignorara los gritos cada vez más estridentes.

—¿Es que no sientes ningún interés por tus propios hijos?

Obligado involuntariamente a descender de los dominios de las fantasías eróticas, Sasuke le echó una mirada interrogativa, y Sakura notó que se había ruborizado ligeramente.

—Estoy aquí —respondió sin expresión—. Eso debería decirte algo.

—¡Tú no quieres estar aquí! —Condenó Sakura desconsolada, acongojada incluso porque él no le hubiera preguntado cómo se llamaban los niños—. ¡Eso es lo que me dice tu actitud!

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? —dijo Sasuke en tono grave pero fiero.

—Sujeta un momento a Toby en brazos…

Sasuke se acercó a la cuna, se inclinó y levantó en brazos al bebé que no dejaba de moverse. Lo hizo con el mismo entusiasmo con el que metería las manos en una hoguera. Toby. Sasuke repitió el nombre entre dientes, comprobando la mirada de ansiosa sorpresa en los ojos del niño al levantar la mirada hacia él. Se apoyó a Toby sobre el pecho torpemente. Notó lo poco que pesaba el niño y se deleitó cuando vio la enorme sonrisa del pequeño que trasformó su expresión. Esa sonrisa alegre y abierta le hizo pensar en su abuelo.

Como estaba ocupada tranquilizando a Connor, pasó un momento antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta de que todo estaba en silencio de nuevo. Levantó la vista y vio a Sasuke sonriendo a su hijo mayor. Esa sonrisa la sorprendió, y desató en ella unos recuerdos tan dolorosos que tuvo ganas de llorar. En el pasado, durante un breve periodo, Sasuke la había mirado así, y ella había deseado dar saltos de alegría y de cantar de felicidad. No se le había ocurrido entonces que perderlo le dolería más que nada en su vida, de que el mundo que él le había pintado tan lleno de promesas pudiera volverse gris y amenazador en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero en ese momento, se recordaba con pesar, ya no era ni tan ingenua ni tan confiada. Esperar más de Sasuke Uchiha que la ayuda con el alquiler seria buscar problemas.

—¿Cómo se llama su hermano? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Connor.

—Tendremos que discutir los requerimientos de esta situación —Sasuke utilizó la terminología de los negocios, que era con la mejor se desenvolvía.

—No espero demasiado de ti. Sólo quiero que tengamos un sitio decente donde vivir —murmuró Sakura con urgencia mientras acomodaba a Connor en la cuna, antes de tenderle los brazos a Toby para hacer lo mismo con él.

Sasuke le pasó a Toby. Se puso derecho y apretó sus labios grandes y sensuales. ¿Acaso tenía que impresionarle aquella fingida inocencia? Ella no podía ignorar que por el hecho de haber tenido esos hijos suyos su situación se volvería muy provechosa.

—Os sacaré de aquí lo antes posible —respondió Sasuke—. Creo que podría ser mañana.

Sakura se volvió para estudiarlo con sorpresa.

—¿Mañana? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Te llevaría ahora mismo a casa conmigo…

Fijó en ella un instante sus ojos de un ámbar oscuro, pero fue tan intensa su mirada que a Sakura se le quedó la garganta seca y sintió un escalofrío en el cuello.

—Pero sería demasiado complicado sacar de aquí a los niños a estas horas —añadió Sasuke.

A ella se le escapó una carcajada de inquietud, asumiendo que lo de llevársela a su casa era una broma; una broma más bien de mal gusto.

—Afortunadamente para ti, no espero irme a casa contigo. Me gustaría poder estar en una posición en la que pueda permitirme un pequeño apartamento para los tres —colorada como un tomate, evitó mirarlo a los ojos mientras se encogía de hombros—. ¿Santo cielo, por qué da tanta vergüenza hablar de algo que tenga que ver con el dinero?

Sasuke, a quien nunca le había dado vergüenza hablar de dinero, y no imaginaba que fuera a ocurrirle jamás, no se identificó en absoluto con ella.

—Naturalmente, no tengo intención de dejar que críes sola a los mellizos.

Sakura se ató el cinturón de la bala con manos temblorosas y no dijo nada. ¿Sasuke pensaba asumir entonces una especie de rol paternal? ¿Pensaría tal vez en visitar a sus hijos una vez al mes? ¿Tal vez entre un viaje de negocios y un fin de semana con alguna bella mujer?

—No soy un canalla —dijo Sasuke.

Con cuidado, Sakura desvió la mirada. Le pareció mejor no comentar nada, puesto que después de lodo se había pasado dieciocho meses pensando eso de él. Le había quitado la virginidad, la había dejado embarazada y le había dado un número de teléfono inútil para una emergencia. Además, la única página web que había estado consultando después de averiguar su relación con el Banco CTK decía de él que era un mujeriego con predilección por las modelos. En comparación, ella no era nada ni nadie, y estaba empeñada en no olvidarse de eso. Esa vez tenía la intención de mantener los pies en la tierra cuando él estuviera cerca.

Sasuke, a quien le extrañaba tanto la crítica como la desaprobación femenina, se sintió molesto por su silencio.

—Sakura… soy un hombre de honor.

Ella levantó la cabeza y su mirada chocó con el potente desafío de la mirada de Sasuke. Y esa mirada tuvo en ella un efecto turbador, puesto que le recordó cómo él podía pasar de la rabia a la pasión en un mero instante. Esa fachada de hielo escondía un núcleo candente. Con la mente en blanco, aspiró hondo tratando de aliviar la tensión del deseo que parecía encogerle el estómago. Le pesaban los pechos y los pezones apuntaban bajo la tela de la camisola. El deseo le corría por las venas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y entrecerró los ojos.

—Sasuke…

Tan alerta a cualquier señal suya como un depredador nato, Sasuke se había excitado sin darse ni siquiera cuenta. Estudiaba la rosada suavidad de su boca generosa con intenciones de lo más deshonrosas. Si la besaba, ella dejaría de hablarle, dejaría de dar voz a los estúpidos sentimientos que sólo podrían ofender. La deseaba tanto, que empezaba ya a saborear aquella erección tan repentina y urgente que apuntaba bajo sus pantalones, sabiendo que hacía mucho que no deseaba así a una mujer. Le puso la mano en el hombro y la empujó suavemente hacia él, con las manos fuertes en las caderas para levantarla un poco.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el sabor embriagador de Sasuke. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y entreabrió ligeramente los labios. El se aprovechó de su ofrecimiento con la devastadora sensualidad que había sido la perdición de Sakura, tanto en el pasado como en ese momento. El no pidió; exigió. Y aquella intensa urgencia masculina la derretía por dentro. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Apenas podía respirar mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba con entusiasmo a una excitación más fuerte que ninguna otra sensación. Se estremeció mientras se aferraba a sus hombros amplios, gimiendo con la erótica danza de su lengua.

Fue un ruido extraño lo que detuvo a Sasuke, que estaba a punto de tumbarla en la cama que había detrás de ella. Se apartó de Sakura con una ruda exclamación y se fijó en el bebé que los observaba con interés entre de los barrotes de la cuna. De pronto, le horrorizaba haberse descontrolado tanto. Se había olvidado de los niños. En su mente no podía concebir cómo era posible que acabara de olvidarse de la presencia de los mellizos, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de enterarse de que eran suyos.

—No debería haber hecho eso. Ha sido de lo menos apropiado —susurró con frialdad.

Sakura se apartó de él con piernas temblorosas. El deseo aún recorría su cuerpo, recién despertado del letargo. Ella sabía que debía sentirse asqueada consigo misma por sucumbir a su apasionado beso; pero en realidad deseaba que Sasuke la tumbara en la cama e hiciera con ella lo que quisiera.

De momento, sintió que tenía la necesidad de preguntarle algo, por mucha vergüenza que le diera.

—¿Hay alguien en tu vida?

El silencio se extendió entre ellos como un abismo, cada vez más profundo. Y Sakura sintió que se precipitaba desde una altura terrorífica y que se ahogaba en ese horrendo silencio. Cuando estaba con él siempre decía alguna tontería como «te amo». Y él había abandonado el país, y también a ella. Apretó los puños con fuerza. No tenía ni que mirarlo para saber la respuesta. Las vibraciones estaban cargadas de advertencias. Era tan diplomático; un jugador nato. Notó que él se sorprendía ante su ingenuidad. Aquél era un hombre que no podía cruzar una habitación sin recibir por lo menos una invitación de alguna mujer.

—Éste no es momento de entrar en eso —Sasuke estaba horrorizado con ese temerario candor.

Se fijó en su cabeza gacha de rizos rosados. Parecía tan vulnerable… ¿Por qué siempre le hacía sentirse como un canalla?

—No deberías haberme tocado…

—Querías que te tocara —dejó un paquete pequeño en la cama—. Esto es para ti. Mañana me pondré en contacto contigo.

Era un móvil último modelo, pequeño, y de su color favorito. Él salió enseguida de la habitación. Aturdida. Sakura pestañeó. Tal vez él temiera que ella siguiera creyendo que estaba enamorada de él. Tragó saliva. Sasuke se había marchado, y de pronto la habitación parecía vacía. Quería tirarse a la puerta y llorar como un bebé. Sabía que él no era bueno para ella; pero eso no quería decir que hubiera aprendido a dejar de amarlo, o a anhelar lo que tan poco le convenía…

Sasuke volvió a la limusina y recibió la llamada de un buen amigo; el dueño de un conocido periódico de cotilleo.

—Creí conveniente avisarte de que hay un rumor de que el Globe tal vez saque una historia sobre ti esta semana… algo muy secreto.

Sasuke se puso tenso. Los paparazzi siempre le seguían la pista. Nunca parecían saciarse de sacarle fotos a él y a su acompañante de turno. Se negaba a creer que el asunto de Sakura y los mellizos se hubiera filtrado ya a la prensa. De todos modos contactó con su jefe de prensa para comprobar si le habían pedido que hiciera algún comentario. Afortunadamente, le aseguró que nadie se le había acercado preguntándole nada al respecto. Un sentimiento de incertidumbre persistió cuando recordó a Sakura diciéndole muy enfadada cuando había hablado con él por teléfono en el banco que no podría decir nunca que no le había dado una oportunidad.

Entonces la llamó al móvil que le había dado.

Sakura identificó la identidad de quien la llamaba a los dos segundos y contestó, temerosa de que los mellizos pudieran despertarse.

—¿Sí…? ¿Diga?

—¿Has hablado con los periodistas sobre nosotros? —le preguntó Sasuke en el tono más natural del mundo.

Sakura se puso colorada, sintiéndose culpable inmediatamente.

—No…

—¿Estás segura? —Murmuró Sasuke con una frialdad similar a la advertencia de un ejecutor—. Si me enterara de que me has mentido sobre esto, me sentiría muy, muy disgustado.

—No estoy mintiendo… Pero sí que se me acercó un periodista —le confió, relatándole rápidamente los detalles de la entrevista.

—¿Pero no le dijiste nada? —preguntó Sasuke de nuevo.

—Absolutamente nada —confirmó ella. —No tolero intrusiones de la prensa en mi vida privada.

—No sé por qué me estás diciendo esto…

—Ahora eres parte de esa vida, y me desagradaría mucho que apareciera ningún artículo, por muy inocente que fuera, sobre mí y los niños, en alguna publicación. En cuanto a la familia Uchiha, toda publicidad es mala.

—Bien… Me doy por enterada, ¿de acuerdo?

Por dentro Sakura se deleitó sólo de pensar que él ya la consideraba parte de su vida.

—Bien —dijo Sasuke antes de cortar la llamada.

Tenía que preparar con cuidado a sus abuelos para hablarles de Sakura y los mellizos. No tenía prisa por llevar a cabo ese desafío, prefería recibir primero los resultados de las pruebas de ADN. Tendría que tomar un vuelo a Grecia para decírselo personalmente y con la mayor suavidad posible. De todos modos sus abuelos se pondrían nerviosos. Esperaba de corazón que no sacaran a relucir cosas del pasado, ni que le recordaran sus menos que satisfactorios comienzos en la vida. Tenía la intención de hacer lo que sabía que era su deber. ¿Acaso no era lo que había hecho toda la vida? ¿Desde cuándo había antepuesto sus necesidades?

Una llamada de Jiraiya Uchiha despertó a Sasuke al amanecer.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Es cierto que eres padre de dos bebés? —le preguntó su abuelo con voz incrédula y temblorosa—. ¿O es acaso una calumnia?

Sasuke retiró la colcha y se levantó de la cama, totalmente desnudo.

—Tengo amigos en el mundo editorial —le confió Jiraiya—. Pero si esta sorprendente historia es verdadera, habría preferido enterarme de ella por ti.

Mientras una oleada de furia volcánica se apoderaba de Sasuke, Sakura estaba sufriendo un igualmente brusco despertar relacionado con el evento. Alguien aporreaba su puerta, y cuando se levantó y la abrió, un hombre le plantó un micrófono en la cara.

—¿Sakura? ¿Le gustaría comentar sobre la noticia de hoy del Daily Globe? ¿Es Sasuke Uchiha el padre de sus hijos?

—¿Qué periódico? —exclamó.

Con una sonrisa alegre, le pasaron un periódico. Cerró la puerta y lo abrió. Los hijos secretos del millonario, decía el titular en primera plana. Debajo había una foto de Sasuke dando un discurso bajo un cartel de una conocida organización mundial de comercio, yuxtapuesta con la foto de una joven con vaqueros desgastados empujando un carrito. Se quedó totalmente boquiabierta al darse cuenta de que esa joven era ella, y de que la foto se la habían tomado por la calle sin que ella se enterara.

Alguien aporreaba de nuevo la puerta y la llamaba a gritos por su nombre, y el teléfono móvil que estaba en la mesilla empezó al mimo tiempo. Con el estómago encogido de los nervios, Sakura ignoró tanto los golpes como la llamada y abrió el periódico para leer el resto de la historia. El banquero y la criada, explicaba el subtítulo. Se estremeció. ¡Ella no había sido una criada! ¿Pero acaso Sasuke no le había concedido esa etiqueta en una ocasión? Incrédula, vio una foto reciente suya y de sus hijos en un parque de la zona, con las caras de los mellizos cuidadosamente oscurecidas. Era Karin quien le había lomado esa foto. ¿Cómo había podido hacerse con ella el Globe ¿O con la única y querida foto que había conseguido hacerle a Sasuke? Allí estaba él, trabajando con su portátil, con el cabello negro cayéndole sobre la frente y sus pestañas tan largas y tupidas… Esas fotos estaban en una caja que temporalmente había dejado en el apartamento de Karin. ¿Sería posible que hubieran robado a su amiga?

Sakura no quería considerar la posibilidad de que su mejor amiga hubiera podido traicionarla.

De mala gana, Sakura respondió al teléfono.

—Por favor, no me culpes por esto…

Sasuke era demasiado inteligente como para arriesgarse a asustarla y que huyera.

—Supongo que estás rodeada por la prensa.

—Incluso hay gente a mi puerta —le confió nerviosamente.

—No le preocupes por llevarle nada de lo que tienes ahí, y no le abras la puerta a nadie. Mi equipo de seguridad os sacaran de allí a ti y a los niños antes de una hora. Cuando mi jefe de seguridad esté listo, te avisaré.

En el pasillo reinaba el silencio. Supuso que los vecinos se habrían quejado del ruido y que el encargado del hostal habría obligado a sus indeseables visitantes a marcharse de allí. Se aseó y vistió con pánico, e hizo lo mismo con Toby y Connor. Después de darles algo de beber y una papilla de arroz, preparó una bolsa. Sasuke no entendería lo difícil que era ir a ningún sitio con niños pequeños sin llevarse una bolsa con sus cosas. Una vez hecho eso, abrió de nuevo el Daily Globe y leyó la historia que había dentro.

Pero no pasó de la primera línea.

Sasuke Uchiha, que se casó con Ino Yamanaka, heredera de la importante empresa naviera, podría tener una familia secreta…

¿Casado? ¿Sasuke estaba casado? ¿Cuándo se había acostado con ella tenía esposa? ¿Cuando la había dejado embarazada de los mellizos? Angustiada por la nueva noticia, Sakura se dejó caer sobre la cama. Con rabia y desasosiego, apartó de un manotazo el periódico que tenía delante. Al momento se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¡Pero qué ridícula había sido! ¡Tan enamorada que se había negado a enfrentarse a lo que debería haber sido más que obvio dieciocho meses atrás! No era de extrañar que Sasuke estuviera tan obsesionado con la publicidad y la discreción; ni que no le hubiera dado un número de teléfono privado. Cuando le había hablado a Karin de Sasuke, la primera reacción de la morena había sido preguntarle si estaba casado. ¡Se había enamorado del marido de otra!

En ese momento, él se ofrecía para rescatarla a ella y a sus hijos, sin duda empeñado en alejarla de cualquier contacto con la prensa. ¿Pero debería permitirle ella que hiciera eso? Sakura aspiró hondo. Incluso aunque estuviera casado, necesitaba su ayuda para darle a los niños una vida y una educación adecuadas; algo que además los mellizos tenían derecho a recibir de su padre. Реro menudo canalla había escogido para liarse.

El móvil volvió а sonar. Lo descolgó. Un hombre que se presentó como Cyrus le anunció que la estaba esperando en el pasillo para sacarla del edificio. Reconoció al chófer corpulento de la primera vez que había montado en la limusina de Sasuke. Negó con la cabeza al ver el carrito y sacó a Toby en brazos de la silla. Ella se echó la bolsa de los niños al hombro y levantó a Connor en brazos. En silencio bajaron por las escaleras de servicio y salieron a la calle por la salida de incendios. Una limusina los esperaba al final del callejón.

Sasuke estaba casado. Esa horrible idea resurgió de nuevo con fuerza en su pensamiento, y Sakura se mordió el labio inferior mientras se reprochaba por su torpeza. Desesperada por darle un giro distinto a sus pensamientos, sacó el móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número de Karin. Su amiga respondió casi de inmediato.

—Soy Sakura…

La morena empezó a hablar directamente.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? El dinero estaba ahí a mi alcance, y me lancé a por ello. Tengo muchas deudas… ¿entiendes? Necesitaba el dinero. Lo siento, pero así es la vida…

—Rebuscaste entre mis cosas para dar con esas fotos. Eran mis cosas privadas…

—¡Serían tus pertenencias, pero estaban ocupando todo mi dormitorio! Tal vez Uchiha pague ahora lo que le corresponde por los mellizos. ¡A lo mejor acabas pensando que te he hecho un favor!

—Recogeré mis cosas en cuanto me sea posible.

Dolida porque le tenía mucho cariño a Karin, Sakura terminó la llamada. Había confiado en la otra chica al cien por cien. ¿Pero hasta qué punto habían sido amigas? No había tenido idea de que Karin debiera dinero.

Sasuke estaba casado. Pertenecía a otra mujer, que seguramente estaba muy disgustada por la historia que había publicado ese periódico. Sakura, que estaba muy nerviosa, sintió que la asaltaba un nuevo temor. ¿Y si esa sórdida historia llegara a Nueva Zelanda, donde en el presente su madre vivía feliz, ajena a la noticia de que era abuela de dos niños ilegítimos? Sakura se puso pálida sólo de pensarlo. Tsunade se disgustaría mucho cuando se enterara del secreto que su hija le había ocultado. Al tiempo que las consecuencias de la noticia del Daily Globe empezaban a tomar forma en su mente, la amargura empezó a ganarle terreno al sentimiento de culpabilidad que sentía por el papel de Karin en todo aquello.

Toby y Connor estaban profundamente dormidos en sus sillas del coche cuando la limusina se detuvo finalmente delante de una espaciosa casa de campo. Sakura bajó muy despacio, puesto que no se había preparado para un destino tan imponente.

—Aquí en Dove Hall hay personal de servicio suficiente para ocuparse de los niños —le dijo Cyrus mientras ella estudiaba con interés la enorme casa de piedra que tenía delante—. El señor Uchiha la espera.

Sakura se sonrojó, pero puso derecha y levantó la cabeza.

—Bien…

Un ama de llaves esperaba en un amplio y elegante vestíbulo, y Sakura fue conducida directamente a un salón decorado en tonos de azul pálido con un techo espectacular. La grandiosidad de aquel lugar la inquietó todavía más.

Al final del salón se abrió de repente una puerta. Sakura se dio la vuelta, y allí estaba Sasuke. Parecía excepcional mente alto y su expresión era austera; sus facciones morenas y apuestas tenían un aire gélido y duro.

—Y bien… —empezó Sakura, empeñada en averiguar primero lo que tanto deseaba saber—. ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que estabas casado?

* * *

_Agradecimientos a:_

_Yume no Kaze: Espero no haya ofendido la aclaración, no quiero problemas por eso hago la traducción lo mas certera y mantengo las características respetando el trabajo de la escritora, yo también odio las malas descripciones pero como dije son casi iguales así que no hay mucho que cambiar sobre descripciones físicas. Saludos!  
_

_SaKu-14: Espero lo hayas disfrutado y te haya gustado la reacción de Sasuke en fin, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer. Besos. _

_cerezo21: Que bueno que te este gustando me da mucho gusto, espero te guste este también. Besos!  
_

_Mitchel0420: Me alegra que te este gustando y me lo hagas saber, espero este también te guste. Ciao._

_Strikis: De nuevo gracias por tu review, siempre apoyas mis historias, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer esta historia aunque no sea en tu lengua natal y que bueno que te esta gustando por eso lo hago. Muitos cumprimentos e __muitos _beijos!

_Paz & Amor_


	4. Chapter 4

**De amante a esposa**

_**Titulo: **De amante a esposa _

_**Protagonistas: **Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno  
_

_**Argumento:**_

_Sus hijos y la pasión que sentía por él… ¿serían motivos suficientes para convertirse en su amante?_

_Antes de convertirse en su amante, Sakura Haruno había sido una muchacha inocente, y después había sido la madre soltera de dos preciosos gemelos… hasta que él había aparecido de nuevo en su vida. Sakura no quería que Sasuke Uchiha volviera a su lado, pero necesitaba su ayuda. Lo primero eran sus hijos, y el hecho de que conocieran a su padre no significaba que ella fuera a enamorarse de él otra vez…_

_Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y enseguida le pidió a Sakura que se casara con él, pero ella se negó. ¿Qué otra cosa tenían en común aparte de los niños? Únicamente la atracción sexual que sentían el uno por el otro…_

**Capítulo 4**

—Como excusa, no me vale —le dijo Sasuke en tono seco.

—Y eludir la pregunta no te hará ganar ningún punto conmigo tampoco —se defendió Sakura, que se puso derecha para enfrentarse a él en igualdad de condiciones—. Sabes muy bien que no me dijiste que estabas casado, y eso es inexcusable…

—No estoy casado —la interrumpió Sasuke.

—¿Estás divorciado… ? —Sakura vaciló involuntariamente mientras llegaba a esa conclusión; parte de su rabia se disipó, muerta de pronto de curiosidad, de modo que le costó trabajo disparar la frase siguiente—. ¡Pero debías de estar aún casado cuando viniste a Japon!

—No.

Sakura esperó que él añadiera alguna clase de explicación, pero esa palabra parecía lo único que iba a salir de sus labios.

—No creo que pueda creerte…

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo el derecho a saber…

—No tienes derecho a saber nada de mi matrimonio —respondió Sasuke, que la miraba con desdén. Sakura se puso muy pálida.

—No tienes ninguna razón plausible para dudar de mi palabra tampoco —añadió él. Sakura consiguió hablar.

—¡Pues claro que la tengo!

Sasuke levantó una mano delgada y morena para silenciarla.

—No tengo tiempo para esto. Si no hubieras tenido esos niños, ahora no estarías en esta casa.

—¿Acaso imaginas qué pensaría lo contrario? —Sakura estaba rígida de tensión— No puedo decir que en el banco me dieras una bienvenida muy calurosa.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decirle. Anoche escuchaste mi advertencia y me juraste que no habías hablado con la prensa. Me cuesta creer que tuvieras tanta frescura, pero me mentiste…

—¡No es cierto!

—Silencio —dijo Sasuke con gélido énfasis—. Anoche no confié del todo en ti, pero quería concederte el beneficio de la duda. No volveré a cometer el mismo error. ¿Cómo has podido ser tan estúpida como para traicionarme cuando en realidad dependes de mí?

Aturdida por el ataque, y con el orgullo pisoteado hasta un punto insospechado. Sakura aspiró hondo.

—¡Ni dependo de ti ni lo haré jamás! Soy mucho más independiente que todo eso…

—¿Venderle historias a un periodicucho te parece ser independiente? —se burló Sasuke.

Sakura se puso colorada y apretó los puños de rabia.

—No se te ocurra echarme nada encima —le advirtió Sasuke en voz baja.

La vergüenza y la rabia la consumían, puesto que esa provocación le parecía un golpe muy bajo.

—No pensaba hacer nada de eso.

—¿Ah, no? —Él arqueó una ceja—. Me da la impresión de que cuando tienes las de perder en una discusión empiezas a lanzar cualquier cosa.

—No estás discutiendo conmigo, sino burlándote de mí; y soy capaz de estar por encima de todo ello y…

—Vas a necesitar una escalera muy larga para elevarte por encima de la vulgaridad de tu estatus actual —añadió en tono frío y ofensivo.

Sakura alzó una mano con gesto de furia.

—Por supuesto, no se te ha ocurrido que tal vez no haya sido yo quien haya vendido esa historia al _Globe_.

Sasuke soltó una risa sardónica.

—¿Oye… eso que se ve por la ventana es un unicornio?

—En este momento me estás recordando todas las cosas que odiaba de ti —lo atacó Sakura.

Sasuke le echó una mirada de ardiente desprecio, y la rabia surgió en ella con facilidad explosiva. Su profunda arrogancia, la convicción de que era de una naturaleza superior, y esa insolencia que literalmente parecía exudar le provocaba una rabia tan intensa que la aturdía. Pero luchó para controlar su contrariedad porque sabía lo mucho que él valoraba su intimidad; una intimidad que había sido violada por el _Globe_. Y lo que era más, aunque ella no se hubiera beneficiado de ello, se sentía responsable por lo que había hecho su amiga.

—Anoche te dije la verdad cuando negué haber hablado con ningún periodista. Entiendo que estés enfadado…

—¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado? —pronunció Sasuke en tono dulzón.

—Y siento lo que ha pasado…

—Decir que lo sientes es gastar saliva. Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que me olvide de este episodio.

—No fui yo quien vendió esa historia… Fue mi amiga, Karin —confesó Sakura con pesar.

—En el césped veo una manada de unicornios —murmuró Sasuke con claridad—. ¿Por qué me estás contando todas esas tonterías?

Sakura apretó los dientes.

—Lo diré sólo una vez más. No fui yo.

—Me tomaste unas fotos en Japon sin que yo me diera cuenta —la condenó Sasuke—. El que hoy hayan salido en el _Globe_ confirman tu culpabilidad.

—Fue con la cámara de un teléfono… una tontería por mi parte…

Sintió angustia sólo de pensar en lo desesperada que había estado en su día por tener una foto de él.

—Son fotos robadas…

—¡Oh, cállale! —el dolor y la rabia se mezclaron en su interior, acumulándose como el vapor de una olla a presión que empezara a soltar vapor sin aviso alguno—. Es cierto, estaba enamorada de ti, obsesionada, y te perseguía a escondidas como una chiquilla, para poder sacarte un par de fotos ridículas con mi teléfono… ¡Olvídalo ya!

Él se sonrojó suavemente.

—Y esas fotos aparecieron en ese asqueroso artículo…

—¿No crees que eres afortunado de que no tomara ninguna más reveladora? Tu problema es que en realidad no sabes lo que es un verdadero problema, así que pones el grito en el cielo por tonterías…

—¿Tonterías? —Sasuke le echó una mirada de pura incredulidad—. Según ese periodicucho, rocío a mis mujeres con champán francés y después me las tiro en bañeras de espuma… Eso cuando no las estoy obligando a vestirse de criadas francesas para excitarme.

—Estás de broma…

Sakura lo miró horrorizada porque, aparte del titular relacionado con su estado civil, no había leído el artículo del _Globe_.

—¿De qué te quejas? —le preguntó con rabia—. Todos los hombres pensarán que eres un machote, pero yo quedo de mujer fácil.

Aunque estaba totalmente desconcertado con su actitud, Sasuke no cedió ni un milímetro.

—¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso? Tú mentiste para vender esa bazofia.

Sakura sintió que algo se rompía dentro de ella. Su angustia y desesperación provocadas por su negativa a creerla alcanzaron un nivel tan alto de emoción, que se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar. Así que en lugar de eso, sólo pudo levantar manos con gesto angustiado.

—Sakura…

Se dijo que debía ignorarlo, y por ello se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me largo.

—¿Adonde crees que vas? —le preguntó Sasuke con creciente incredulidad.

Sakura abrió la puerta.

—¡Al sitio de donde he venido!

Con un movimiento que la tomó por sorpresa, Sasuke la alcanzó con facilidad y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

—¿A qué crees que estás jugando? —Sakura se volvió hacia él con rabia—. ¡Yo aquí no me quedo!

—En este momento, no tienes una opción mejor.

El desafío iluminaba sus ojos verde esmeralda.

—No me puedes obligar a quedarme… ¿Y quieres saber algo? ¡Ojalá hubiera vendido yo esa historia! Es lo que merecías. Pero me educaron demasiado bien como para hacer algo así. No tuve el valor de hacerlo.

—Si eso fuera cierto, entonces le debería una disculpa. ¿Pero de dónde sacó tu amiga las fotos?

—Karin todavía tiene muchas cosas mías en su apartamento. Entre esas cosas estaban las fotos.

—Pero había ciertas cosas que sólo tú sabías…

—Era mi amiga… Así que hablé con ella… le conté cosas —respondió Sakura a la defensiva.

Él arqueó la ceja.

—Caramba… ¿Qué hay de la discreción?

—¡No soy tan inhibida como tú!

—¿A quién llamas tú inhibido? —Sasuke se plantó tan cerca de ella, que no habría podido ni darse la vuelta para abrir la puerta— ¡Tú sólo haces el amor a oscuras, con las luces apagadas, las cortinas cerradas y tapada hasta la cabeza!

Roja de vergüenza, Sakura retrocedió y se topó con la puerta.

—¡Apártate de mi camino, Sasuke!

—No. En este momento estoy pensando en los dos.

La rabia se reflejaba en su rostro sofocado.

—Dime que no le he oído decir eso que has dicho…

Sasuke apoyó sus manos delgadas y morenas a ambos lados de su cabeza, de modo que ella no pudiera escapar.

—Lo recuerdo todo como si hubiera sido ayer —susurró en voz baja y ronca—. Te enfadas tanto, que no piensas en lo que haces…

—Y tú eres la voz de la sensatez, la voz llena de desprecio que todo lo sabe, ¿verdad? —susurró Sakura con furia mientras se ponía de puntillas para poder lanzarle mejor esas palabras de desdén.

Su mirada ardiente estaba llena de apreciación masculina. A ella se le encogió el estómago, y un calor empezó a extenderse por su vientre.

—Sé lo que quieres ahora…

A ella se le quedó la garganta seca, mientras el corazón le latía alocadamente en el pecho.

—Es sólo lo que crees tú. Siempre le crees que vas un paso por delante de los demás.

—Si no fuera un paso por delante de los demás, tú estarías al otro lado de la puerta en este momento.

Sasuke le acarició los hombros. Ella se estremeció, con sus ojos verdes esmeralda fijos en los suyos con una anticipación que no podía ocultar. Tan sólo con ella había experimentado él esa clase de comunicación no verbal; y sólo ella le hacía sentir unos impulsos tan intensos.

—Por favor… no… —susurró Sakura con voz temblorosa, aspirando rápidamente mientras con desesperada urgencia trataba de dominar sus sentimientos.

Sabía que debía empujarlo, pero no se fiaba de sí misma si tenía que tocarlo. Incluso mientras él sujetaba su cuerpo delgado, ella seguía siendo extraordinariamente consciente de la turgencia de sus pechos y del anhelo casi insoportable que crecía en sus entrañas.

—¿No qué? —murmuró Sasuke en tono suave como el de un tigre ronroneando, con los cinco sentidos puestos en ella— Si quieres que me aparte, me lo dices.

Sus ojos de aquel tono oscuro poseían un brillo tan ardiente y luminoso como la luz del sol al atardecer. Sabía que ella no iba a decirle que se apartara. La rabia surgió en ella como la erupción de un volcán, pero también ella lo sabía. Le picaban las palmas de las manos de las ganas que tenía de abofetearlo por su audacia. Pero cuando se fijó en sus facciones delgadas en aquel rostro apuesto, una respuesta primitiva echó a perder cualquier pensamiento lógico.

Sasuke sonrió, y el corazón empezó a latirle más deprisa. Sus dedos largos y ágiles le agarraron del mentón, y de un modo casi imperceptible ella se acercó más a él. Él le rozó la comisura de los labios con su boca grande y sensual. Entonces inclinó la cabeza, dejó caer las manos a su cintura y la elevó con una osadía que desplegó un río de ardiente deseo por todo su cuerpo.

—_Theos mou_… Te deseo.

—No podemos… no debemos… —susurró Sakura mientras él la tumbaba con delicadeza sobre un sofá y se inclinaba encima de ella.

Pero un apetito intenso como una luz cegadora nació en sus entrañas, y sin poderse contener, Sakura extendió los dedos entre sus sedosos cabellos negros. Tiró de él hacia ella, dominada por una avidez incontrolable que no prestaba atención alguna a advertencias más sensatas de su debilitado razonamiento.

El saboreó su generosa boca de labios rosados y carnosos con la provocativa sensualidad inherente a su persona.

—Detesto los vaqueros, _pedhi mou_ —le recordó Sasuke en tono ronco, mientras paseaba una mano sobre su muslo esbelto bajo la recia tela de los pantalones.

Su segundo beso fue lento y profundo, y ella se estremeció violentamente, respirando entre jadeos y gemidos. El se retiró de ella con la gracia y la seguridad de un cazador que disfrutaba de la caza y le sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, dejando su delgado cuerpo al descubierto.

—Sasuke —susurró ella con un hilo de voz, al borde de una emoción tan intensa que le daba miedo.

—Tu piel es tan blanca…

Con esos ardientes ojos fijos en ella, Sasuke terminó de quitarle la prenda que la ocultaba de él. Cuando por fin terminó de descubrir sus pechos turgentes y redondos, un gemido de apreciación masculina brotó de su garganta.

Al otro lado de la habitación, sonó el móvil.

—Ignóralo —le dijo él en tono ronco.

Pero el teléfono no dejaba de sonar, y cuando por fin se quedó en silencio, se oyeron unos suaves golpes a la puerta. Sasuke maldijo entre dientes en griego, se levantó del sofá y se pasó la mano por la cabeza con evidente frustración.

—Hagas lo que hagas, no te muevas… Y no empieces a pensar, _pedhi mou_.

Durante varios segundos ella permaneció obedientemente tumbada, todavía dando vueltas en el torbellino de emociones que él había desatado en su interior. Pero entonces, el murmullo de voces al otro lado de la puerta del otro extremo del salón la sacó de su sueño de sensualidad. Sakura se incorporó y se puso derecha. Temblaba como una hoja por dentro y por fuera. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera olvidado de sí misma hasta tal punto? Su cara se fue sonrojando poco a poco. ¿Cómo podía haberse tumbado allí deleitándose con lo que él la hacía sentir, como si el pasado no importara?

Con su esbelto y apuesto rostro marcado por la tensión, Sasuke cerró de nuevo la puerta.

—Aparentemente, la niñera que contraté tiene problemas con Toby y Connor. No puedo creer que los niños no puedan pasar sin ti cinco minutos. O tal vez sea que mi personal haya contratado a una niñera demasiado quisquillosa…

Sakura se sintió todavía más culpable.

—¿Dónde están?

—El ama de llaves te llevará adonde están ellos.

Cuando Sakura pasó junto a él para abrir la puerta de nuevo, Sasuke le tomó la mano inesperadamente y le volvió hacia él con la facilidad con la que habría agarrado un juguete.

—No me hagas esperar mucho…

Sakura se puso tensa, negándose a mirar sus ojos ardientes.

—No quiero que ocurra nada entre nosotros… ¿de acuerdo? Es algo por lo que ya he pasado.

—Y algo que estás deseando volver a hacer —añadió Sasuke.

—No, lo digo en serio. No me gusta estar en tu casa —reconoció Sakura con tirantez—. Me siento mal. Me sentiría mucho mejor estando sola…

—¿Sola? —repitió Sasuke en tono seco.

—No pertenezco a este lugar. No me gusta estar contigo…

—Debo corregirte… te gusta demasiado.

Sakura se estremeció como si la hubieran abofeteado, y medio volvió la cabeza.

—Los mellizos y yo necesitamos tu ayuda para conseguir un sitio decente donde vivir…

Sasuke maldijo entre dientes.

—Si las pruebas de ADN confirman lo que ya sospecho, ¿crees que buscarte un apartamento será suficiente para satisfacerme?

—Si quieres ver a los niños, por supuesto puedes visitarlos… lo que sea… —murmuró Sakura, desesperada por concluir la conversación—. Pero es el único contacto que necesitamos tener.

Él le soltó la mano inmediatamente.

—¿Y eso es lo que tú quieres?

—Sí.

Sabía que estaba mintiendo. Lo deseaba, se temía que jamás dejaría de desearlo, que no llegaría el día en que miraría su rostro apuesto y moreno sin sentir casi más de lo que podía soportar en silencio.

Más enfadado de lo que se había sentido en muchísimo tiempo, Sasuke la observó marchar. Siempre había apreciado el hecho de que no jugara con él al gato y al ratón. Sakura siempre había dicho lo que sentía; y siempre había cumplido sus promesas. Detestaba que la gente fingiera. Que ella negara su deseo por él cuando él lo había sentido en cada poro de su piel era algo que lo enfurecía. Con pesar reconocía que ella debía tener otro motivo que explicara su comportamiento.

El ama de llaves, una mujer esbelta de mediana edad, esperaba a Sakura al pie de la magnífica escalera. Sakura se sentía agotada anímicamente. Sabía lo poco que le había faltado para caer en el salón. Sasuke no habría dudado en tomarla en el sofá, y ella jamás se habría recuperado por fallarse a sí misma de ese modo, pensaba con la agonía del reproche.

Cuando subía las escaleras se fijó en un enorme retrato al óleo de una mujer en la pared frente a ella. El retrato suscitó el recuerdo de una foto que había visto en Japon, y Sakura se quedó helada.

—¿Quién es ésa? —preguntó bruscamente.

—La fallecida señora Uchiha, señora.

La mujer era una impresionante rubia platino vestida con un magnífico traje de noche azul. ¿La señora Uchiha? ¿La fallecida señora Uchiha? ¿Quería decir… muerta? ¿Sasuke era viudo? Habiendo negado que no estaba ni casado ni divorciado, ¿qué más podría ser? Con el rostro tenso y pálido, Sakura se quedó mirando el retrato.

—¿Cuándo falleció?

—En octubre de hace dos años… en un accidente de automóvil en el sur de Francia. Fue una terrible tragedia —añadió su acompañante.

Sakura tuvo que apartar la mirada de la pintura y obligarse a mover las piernas, que parecían habérsele quedado paralizadas, para continuar subiendo las escaleras. Las palabras del ama de llaves consiguieron que se le fuera el alma a los pies y que sintiera una náusea en el estómago. Estaba sudorosa, como en estado de shock. Tal vez su reacción no fuera tan sorprendente toda vez que sabía que había tenido una aventura con el tipo que había enterrado a su esposa tan sólo unas semanas antes de conocerla a ella. Y él no se lo había dicho. De hecho, le había ocultado esa dolorosa verdad.

—¿Quién es ésta? —le había preguntado ella cuando había recogido la pequeña foto del suelo de su despacho.

—Nadie importante —le había respondido él.

No, nadie importante; sólo su esposa. La mujer con la que se había casado antes de cumplir los veinte años, según el _Globe_. El no había querido hablar de ella, claro estaba, y cuando ella había vuelto a mirar después no había vuelto a ver la fotografía. Increíblemente, feliz como se había sentido con Sasuke ese invierno, no había sospechado de nada que él hubiera dicho o hecho.

Pero en retrospectiva era como si de pronto le hubieran entregado la ficha que faltaba de un rompecabezas que anteriormente le había parecido que estaba completo, cuando en realidad no había sido así. Sasuke había ido a Japon para encerrarse en esa remota y preciosa casa porque le dolía el corazón. ¿Acaso no había sentido aquella tristeza y aquella rabia que le salía de dentro? Sencillamente había asumido que era un ejecutivo que sufría de estrés por trabajar muchas horas.

Los chillidos de Toby y Connor le dieron tan sólo un breve respiro de sus tristes pensamientos. La nerviosa niñera pareció muy aliviada cuando los mellizos se calmaron en cuanto apareció su joven madre. Sakura se sentó en la alfombra con un niño en cada muslo y los abrazó con fuerza. Mientras aspiraba el olor cálido y familiar de sus hijos, y besaba primero la cabeza de uno y luego la del otro, trató de ocultar su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Su aventura con Sasuke y su brusco y cruel final tenía de pronto mucho más sentido para ella. Había sido para él un consuelo de lo más básico. El era un hombre muy apasionado. No había querido hablarle ni de su esposa ni de su pérdida; y eso decía mucho de él. Esa pérdida debía de haberle afectado muy profundamente

¿Se habría sentido culpable por haberse acostado con ella a las pocas semanas de la tragedia? Sin duda por eso era por lo que Sasuke se había mostrado tan deseoso de echarla de su vida otra vez. Ella había sido el equivalente de un osito de peluche o de un chupete, pero en adulta; tan sólo una fuente de alivio físico. Sólo de pensarlo Sakura sintió dolor, y se dijo que el mero hecho de estar cerca de Sasuke Uchiha era fatal para su autoestima.

Cuando había empezado a trabajar con él en Japón le había parecido muy difícil de complacer. Desde el primer día le había hecho sentirse como si su presencia bajo el mismo techo le resultara sumamente fastidiosa. Al principio él apenas había hablado, pero su impaciencia y su exasperación pronto habían variado todo ello. Todo lo que ella había hecho había parecido molestarle. Le había pedido platos que no sabía preparar, y había rechazado sus esfuerzos. Al final de la primera semana allí la había tachado de charlatana, de tardona, de ruidosa y de desorganizada; y para colmo se había atrevido a implicar que ella había tratado de ligar con los repartidores. Había pasado de desear hasta los calcetines que usaba Sasuke, a odiarlo con tanta virulencia que le había hervido la sangre.

—Qué logro… Eso sabe peor de lo que parece —había comentado el sexto día mientras apañaba a un lado el plato de comida que ella le había puesto delante.

Y mientras Sakura colocaba el plato intacto en la bandeja y se daba la vuelta para llevarlo a la cocina, perdió repentinamente los estribos y se volvió de nuevo hacia él para tirarle la bandeja a los pies.

—¡Es el hombre más desagradable que he conocido en mi vida! —Le había dicho ella— Nada de lo que hago es lo bastante bueno para usted.

—¿Y por eso tratas de agredirme?

—Si lo agrediera, no sería así.

Sasuke la había mirado de arriba abajo con fría censura, y le había dicho que estaba despedida.

Ella había salido de la casa hecha una furia, y mientras pedaleaba por el interminable camino, desmontando de la bicicleta para cruzar las sucesivas verjas, su rabia pronto había cedido y dado pie a la consternación y al pesar. Después de todo, el empleo que había sacrificado no había sido el suyo sino el de su madre, y era la reputación y las referencias de su madre las que sufrirían, no las suyas. Horrorizada de que su rabia hubiera superado su buen juicio, Sakura había regresado a la casa.

—No… —le había respondido Sasuke cuando trataba de disculparse—. No tiene disciplina, y no sabe cómo llevar a cabo las tareas necesarias para dirigir la casa con efectividad.

—Podría aprender…

—Su actitud no es la adecuada.

—Estoy dispuesta a rogarle.

Él había arqueado una ceja.

—No toleraré ni impertinencias ni incompetencia por su parte.

—Por favor no presente ninguna queja a la agencia.

Como vio que no tenía sentido seguir fingiendo, Sakura le confesó lo que pasaba y que su única experiencia previa había sido en el ambiente administrativo.

—Me sorprende… ¿Confiesa haber mentido descaradamente, y aún espera que vuelva a emplearla?

—Cambiaré de actitud y le prepararé las cosas que le gusten… cuando quiera —había dicho Sakura con desesperación, con la mirada fija en aquellos ojos dorados y el corazón acelerado—. Deme otra oportunidad y haré lo que me pida.

—¿Traerme el desayuno a la cama, por ejemplo? ¿O ponerse falda en lugar de pantalones?

Ella lo había mirado con sorpresa.

—Retiro lo dicho —añadió él, interpretando su gesto, con ojos entrecerrados— Pero ciertas ofertas están abiertas al malentendido.

Y había sido entonces cuando finalmente se había dado cuenta de que la tensión en el ambiente entre ella y el frío griego podría nacer de una atracción que a lo mejor los dos estaban empeñados en ocultar.

—No debería haber dicho eso.

—Pero lo hizo…

De pronto consciente de que la miraba fijamente. Sakura se había echado a reír, turbada por un libertino sentido de triunfo nuevo para ella.

—No coquetee conmigo —le había dicho Sasuke.

Apretando los labios, ella había asentido y lo había mirado con recato.

—Incluso su modo de mirarme es provocativo.

Con la cara roja, Sakura había cerrado los ojos con fuerza.

—Intente comportarse con normalidad —le había urgido Sasuke con suavidad.

Ella había abierto los ojos y asentido vigorosamente.

El helicóptero, que iba regularmente a llevarles provisiones, había llegado al día siguiente y, solemne como un juez, Sasuke le había entregado un libro de cocina griega. Él le había tenido que traducir las recetas que le interesaban. Se había quedado a ver cómo cocinaba, y la había invitado a comer con él. Enseguida todas las barreras habían caído una tras otra, derribadas a la velocidad de la luz. Ya no la ignoraba. Había empezado a sonreírle, y respondía cuando ella iniciaba una conversación. A las cuarenta y ocho horas Sakura flotaba en una nube y se había olvidado de toda cautela. Había sido la misma semana en la que un amigo de la infancia de su madre había viajado desde Nueva Zelanda para pasar unas largas vacaciones. Cada vez más contenta por las visitas diarias que pronto habían dado paso a un cortejo, Tsunade Haruno había estado demasiado ocupada como para fijarse en la irregularidad de las horas de trabajo de su hija.

La tercera semana, Sakura había empezado a usar falda, y Sasuke la había acusado de coquetear con el jardinero, que podría haber sido su padre. Durante la discusión que había seguido, en la cual Sakura había amenazado con renunciar al puesto, Sasuke la había acusado de ir provocando a los hombres, y seguidamente la había abrazado y besado. Había continuado besándola hasta llegar al dormitorio que estaba en el piso superior. Aquella temeraria pasión los había lanzado a una aventura sin límites. Nada de lo que habían compartido había sido decidido o discutido en las semanas que habían seguido.

Tumbada en su precioso dormitorio de la fabulosa casa de campo de Sasuke. Sakura volvió al presente aún más convencida de que tenía que protegerse de que la hiriera una segunda vez. Había almorzado con los mellizos, había salido a dar un largo paseo después, y había cenado sola. No podía olvidar cómo en una ocasión se había dejado llevar por la intensidad de sus sentimientos por Sasuke. Sin reprimirse en absoluto, había cerrado los ojos a cualquier señal de alarma y se había deleitado en adorarlo. Jamás había amado así en su vida, ni había entendido lo que era la tentación hasta que no había sucumbido a ella sin oponer la menor resistencia. Aunque un buen número de jóvenes habían mostrado interés por ella en la universidad, físicamente le habían dejado fría. El único que no le había dejado fría había herido su orgullo y su corazón acostándose rápidamente con otra persona cuando ella había resultado ser un desafío demasiado grande. En ese momento se preguntaba con temor si ella sería de esas mujeres que se enamoraban sólo de los hombres que no le hacían caso…

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke paseó la mirada por la hoja que tenía delante. No le sorprendía el resultado de las pruebas de ADN. El noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento confirmaba sus sospechas. Era el padre de los dos niños pequeños que en ese momento ocupaban el cuarto de juegos del último piso.

Su línea privada sonó en ese momento. Descolgó el aparato, con el rostro en tensión nada más reconocer la voz curiosamente grave de su abuelo.

—Los niños son míos —le confirmó tras aspirar hondo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Jiraiya Uchiha con un tono alegre y resuelto que desconcertó a Sasuke; hasta que dedujo que tenía que estar fingiéndolo por cariño hacia él.

—Lo que yo sienta no importa —respondió Sasuke rotundamente.

—Debe de ser el destino —le informó el abuelo sin vacilación—. Dijiste que nunca tendrías hijos, pero… Aquí los tienes.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y le dijo a su abuelo que tomaría un vuelo para darle la noticia personalmente a su abuela. El anciano dijo que preferiría hacerlo él mismo. Entonces Sasuke alivió su conciencia culpable asegurándole a su abuelo que se casaría con la madre de los mellizos en cuanto pudiera arreglarlo.

Jiraiya le respondió con un sentido suspiro.

Sakura acababa de terminar de bañar a Toby y a Connor cuando recibió el mensaje de que Sasuke la esperaba en la biblioteca. De regreso a su dormitorio para asearse un poco aminoró el paso. Tenía la cara colorada, el pelo revuelto e iba con vaqueros y una camiseta… ¿Pero qué importaba? Necesitaba aprender a ver a Sasuke tan sólo como el padre de los mellizos, y dominar la sensación más personal de vínculo entre los dos. En cualquier caso, podría pasarse el resto de la mañana intentando arreglarse y no serviría de nada, ya que no tenía ni maquillaje, ni ropa bonita, y que hacía semanas que le hacía falta arreglarse el cabello.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, y con sus hijos al cuidado de la niñera, Sakura se preguntó por qué Sasuke no dejaba de ponerla en situaciones comprometidas. ¿Acaso sería un obseso sexual? Se fijó en el retrato de la exquisita Ino y desvió rápidamente la mirada, ahogando una punzada de envidia que inmediatamente la hizo sentir vergüenza Ino había sido griega, rica y poseedora de una belleza clásica; y sobre todo, del amor de su marido. Sakura descubrió que ni siquiera quería mirar en dirección a la pintura, que parecía representar todo lo que ella no era y le hacía sentirse despreciable.

Sasuke, que estaba de cara a la ventana, se dio la vuelta cuando ella entró. Elegantísimo con un traje gris marengo y una corbata gris y roja de rayas, el impacto de su atlética belleza desarmó sus defensas.

—Debes de ser el huésped más invisible que he tenido nunca —murmuró sin apartar la vista de su cara triangular, mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que estuviera tan guapa sin maquillaje—. No te he visto desde ayer.

Sakura le echó una mirada evasiva y rápidamente bajó la vista. Pero su imagen quedó fijada en su retina, y esa imagen le dejó sin aliento. La indiferencia que deseaba seguía estando aún muy lejos.

—Tienes una casa muy grande.

—Antes de que se me olvide, quiero que me des permiso para trasladar el resto de tus cosas del sitio donde estabais hospedados. También debería enviar a alguien a recoger las cosas que tenías guardadas en el apartamento de tu ex amiga

—Por supuesto —respondió ella, dolida al recordarle él la traición de Karin.

—¿Te gustaría tomar café? —le preguntó Sasuke, formalmente cortés toda vez que se habían concretado los detalles de aquella operación.

—No, gracias.

—Siéntate. Lo que tengo que decirle me llevará un rato.

Sakura se sentó obedientemente en el borde de una butaca antigua y estudió la mesa para no mirarlo a él.

—Los resultados de las pruebas de ADN confirman que los mellizos son hijos míos.

Ella se puso colorada.

—¿No dices nada?

—¿Qué quieres que diga? Las pruebas fueron algo ofensivo para mí, pero era lo que esperaba de ti. Sasuke se puso tenso.

—¿Cómo de ofensivas?

—Tú sabes cuándo nacieron Toby y Connor, y que tú eras el primer hombre con quien me había acostado. Me quedé embarazada la primera semana que estuvimos juntos —le recordó Sakura con la mirada en blanco—. Nadie más podría haber sido el padre.

Un rubor apenas perceptible tiñó sus soberbios pómulos.

—Tenía que estar seguro. No me tomo nada según me viene.

—Sobre todo las malas noticias.

—Sakura… ese tipo de comentario es contraproducente en este momento. Naturalmente esto ha sido una sorpresa para mí, pero me adaptaré a ello.

Sasuke contempló la turgencia de sus pechos pequeños bajo el top de algodón, y se preguntó si era el color carne del sujetador o la piel lo que se transparentaba.

—Pero no necesitas adaptarte a nada.

Consciente de su masculinidad, Sakura se pasó una mano por los rizos despeinados y se encogió de hombros con énfasis.

—Nada tiene por qué cambiar en tu vida —añadió ella—. No estoy buscando a un padre para los mellizos.

Era el sujetador, no su piel, pensaba Sasuke con decepción cuando ella se movió.

—Muy graciosa…

—No ha sido mi intención ser graciosa. Sólo justa y honrada…

—Qué considerado por tu parte —susurró Sasuke con impaciencia, obligándose a mirarle la cabeza mientras se cuestionaba la fascinación que tenía con su delgado y menudo cuerpo—. Pero no creo que tenga que decirte que tengo toda la intención de ser un padre para mis hijos. Es un deber que no me tomaré a la ligera.

La fría elección de palabras la hirió en su orgullo y provocó la ira de Sakura, que sintió la tentación de decirle que mientras Toby y Connor tuvieran el amor de su madre se las apañarían muy bien sin su intervención.

—No estoy segura de que quiera que seas un modelo para los mellizos.

Sasuke le echó una mirada gélida.

—¿Qué razón tienes para insultarme?

Con una expresión rebelde en su rostro. Sakura apartó la mirada de la suya desafiante y bajó la cabeza. Se mordió la lengua para no pronunciar más palabras insensatas. Sería una locura convertir su relación en una hostil, se recordó con pesar.

—Lo siento… no ha sido mi intención ofenderte.

—Evidentemente aún no se te ha ocurrido que me estoy preparado para casarme contigo y ser un padre para mis hijos —dijo Sasuke con un énfasis y una dureza que dejaban clara su actitud hacia esa perspectiva mucho mejor de lo que lo habría hecho cualquier palabra.

Temblando de la impresión, Sakura lo miró fijamente.

—¿Estás dispuesto a casarte conmigo? ¿Acaso me estás pidiendo que me case contigo en este momento?

Sasuke soltó el aire con exasperación.

—¿Qué otra cosa esperabas de mí?

De pronto a Sakura le quedó muy clara la razón de su triste e irónico humor. Y aunque la ira que la sofocaba había cedido un poco, se sentía más furiosa con él que nunca. Una sensación de vacío y dolor se asentó como una piedra en su estómago. Seguramente cuando él le propuso matrimonio a Ino, el ambiente y las emociones implicadas habrían sido muy distintas.

—Bueno, no esperaba tu renuente proposición, y tampoco me resulta muy halagadora —respondió mientras subía el tono con desafío—. Gracias a Dios, no hay necesidad alguna de que ninguno de los dos haga un sacrificio tan horrible.

—Es absolutamente necesario. Los mellizos deben tener padre y madre.

Ella quería sollozar de rabia y de dolor.

—Ni siquiera me gustas… y desde luego no me casaría contigo sólo por el bien de mis hijos.

Sasuke la miró con mirada ardiente y con los dientes apretados de rabia. Allí estaba ella, que apenas medía un metro sesenta, desafiándolo. ¡Por supuesto que se casaría con él!

—No sientes lo que dices.

—No me digas lo que siento…

—Seguramente entiendo mejor lo que sientes que tú misma. ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada conmigo? Yo estoy listo para hacer de ti una mujer decente, para convertirte en mi esposa.

¿Una mujer decente? Sakura sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

—Afortunadamente para los dos, no estoy tan desesperada, ni soy tan estúpida ni tan ambiciosa. No tenemos nada en común salvo a los mellizos…

—El sexo —añadió Sasuke, sin rastro de inquietud.

Si estaba condenado a vivir con aquella obsesión adolescente por su cuerpo, el matrimonio al menos le daría la posibilidad de poseerla.

Sakura estaba avergonzada por aquel atrevido y claro recordatorio de su debilidad.

—Necesitaríamos algo más que eso para tener un buen matrimonio.

Sasuke la miró con expresión interrogativa.

—¿Como qué?

Sakura se quedó momentáneamente sorprendida por el obvio hecho de que Sasuke parecía considerar el sexo como el elemento más importante del matrimonio. Como se daba cuenta de que estaba pisando terreno desconocido, decidió no insistir por aquel difícil punto de vista.

—Mira, tal y como me siento ahora, nada me convencería para casarme contigo.

Sasuke intentó adoptar una expresión neutral al escuchar sus palabras.

—Podría persuadirte para que compartieras mi cama de nuevo en menos de un minuto.

Sakura dio un respingo y se puso roja de vergüenza, puesto que de verdad podría haber pasado sin aquel doloroso recordatorio.

—¿Y qué demuestras con eso? —le dijo con desafío—. ¿Que hace mucho tiempo que no ha habido ningún hombre en mi vida?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—No hables así… Te rebaja. No me gusta

Sakura volvió la cabeza, tratando de controlarse. Él había sido el único hombre, y eso le fastidiaba. Mientras que él se había entretenido con una sucesión de modelos, su vida se había ido al traste, destruida en primer lugar por el embarazo y en segundo por la maternidad y la falta de medios. De pronto no fue capaz de acallar la sensación de injusticia.

—No me importa lo que te guste. Sólo tengo veintitrés años. Te importa tanto tu privacidad, tu reputación, tu vida… ¿Pero y la mía? —le preguntó con rabia.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le preguntó Sasuke, con el recelo de un hombre obligado a seguirle la corriente a una persona histérica.

—¿Acaso crees que ésta es la vida que quería o habría elegido? No quería ser madre a mi edad. Y no me apetece casarme tampoco —confesó con voz temblorosa—. Quiero salir por ahí otra vez; quiero salir con hombres. ¡Quiero recuperar mi vida de soltera!

* * *

_Agradecimientos y aclaraciones:_

_Yume no Kaze: Jaja gracias pero ahora yo siento que te ofendi no tomandolo en cuenta, soy muy torpe para hablar y muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo primero para leer y segundo para comentar en serio, me gustaria a m tambien cambiar muchas cosas pero no seria la historia original y hago esto para dar a conocer historias que casi no son leidas. En fin de nuevo gracias y espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado._

_Mitchel0420 : Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para mandarme un review y muchas bendiciones para ti tambien. _

_laryta019: Jajaja espero este capitulo haya terminado con tus dudas si Sasuke esta casado pero no contaban con lo demas, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para darle un review a la historia._

_Strikis : De nuevo gracias por la revicion espero te haya gustado tambien este capitulo, muchos besos._

_: Jajaja me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia y espero te haya gustado este capitulo. Besos!_

_SaKu-14: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero este también y aquí se solucionan tus preguntas. Besos! _

_Mitorolas: Bueno en este ya sabrás su reacción. Besos!_

_cerezo21 : Que bueno que te gusta y que te emocione este historia y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para revisar la historia. Besos!_

_Aimi Tsukihime Uchiha : Gracias jajaja yo regularmente si el autor se tarda mucho si descargo el libro, te agradesco que no lo hagas jaja. Y lo se es una mezcla de nacionalidades pero para mi ese es el encanto de las novelas rosa, regularmente son griegos, italianos o arabes y las protagonistas inglesas, por ser Naruto Sasuke se quedo como griego pero a Sakura si le cambie la nacionalidad y los bebes pues me gusto Tobi, Connor suena muy ingles pero asi lo deje y lo siento si se fue algún detalle de la descripción fisica. Y muchas gracias por el review y por todo. Besos!_

_En otras cosas el Sabado lei "Lejos de ti" de Cathy Williams y debo de decir que me encanto y se las recomiendo mucho, cuando la termine me quede con ese sentimiento de incomodidad por la tragedia de la protagonista algo que me paso cuando leí " Corazón Rendido" de Michelle Reid que tambien es una historia algo triste y que hace que todo mi corazón vaya a la protagonista. Si tienen tiempo y les gusta las novelas leeanlas a mi me encantaron._

_Paz & Amor_


	5. Chapter 5

**De amante a esposa**

_**Titulo:** De amante a esposa_

_**Protagonistas:**Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno_

_**Argumento:**_

_Sus hijos y la pasión que sentía por él… ¿serían motivos suficientes para convertirse en su amante?_

_Antes de convertirse en su amante, Sakura Haruno había sido una muchacha inocente, y después había sido la madre soltera de dos preciosos gemelos… hasta que él había aparecido de nuevo en su vida. Sakura no quería que Sasuke Uchiha volviera a su lado, pero necesitaba su ayuda. Lo primero eran sus hijos, y el hecho de que conocieran a su padre no significaba que ella fuera a enamorarse de él otra vez…_

_Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y enseguida le pidió a Sakura que se casara con él, pero ella se negó. ¿Qué otra cosa tenían en común aparte de los niños? Únicamente la atracción sexual que sentían el uno_ _por el otro…_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

Muy sorprendido por la sorprendente confesión de Sakura, Sasuke tuvo que echar mano de toda la disciplina posible para dominar su rabia. Le sorprendía que su propuesta se hubiera topado con el rechazo de Sakura.

Sin duda ella reconocería que el bienestar de los mellizos y su derecho a la herencia sólo podrían quedar asegurados con su matrimonio. ¿O no? Era la solución más práctica, y él era un hombre práctico. Sabía cuál era su deber para con sus hijos, aunque ella no lo supiera. Su familia era muy conservadora, y daban por hecho ciertos convencionalismos. Tal vez su padre, que había sido un irresponsable, hubiera ignorado esos principios; pero Sasuke vivía de acuerdo a ellos.

Contempló a Sakura con vehemencia, mientras una sensación poco habitual en él nublaba sus habitualmente fríos pensamientos. ¿Sakura quería recuperar su vida de soltera? ¿Quería ir por ahí con otros hombres, acostarse con otros? Si su deseo era experimentar eso, debería haberlo hecho antes de conocerlo a él, porque ya era del todo imposible. Y era imposible teniendo en cuenta que él era el único hombre con quien se había acostado. Frunció el ceño mientras trataba de entender por qué la sugerencia de que fuera a meterse en la cama con otro lo enfurecía de tal modo.

Theos mou, ella era la madre de sus hijos, y ésa era razón suficiente. Eso la colocaba en una categoría especial y desde luego única, razonaba Sasuke con empeño. No tenía derecho a vivir la vida de una soltera. Pero tal vez ése no fuera el mejor momento para confirmarle a Sakura esa inevitable verdad, ya que su abogado le había aconsejado que los padres solteros tenían muy pocos derechos por ley. Por primera vez se daba cuenta de que el matrimonio le aportaría otras ventajas aparte de la sexual. Tendría más control sobre ella y sus hijos.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella estaba temblando y de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sakura, al ver que él se fijaba en ella, se dio la vuelta y fue rápidamente hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda. Se abrazo, tratando de controlar sus emociones. ¡Cómo se atrevía a sorprenderse de tal modo! ¿Cómo podía pensar que se casaría con él, un hombre que sólo le había pedido en matrimonio por obligación? ¿Y sobre todo, cómo podría casarse con un hombre que no tenía ningún interés en sus hijos?

—No me siento bien alojándome aquí. Por favor, búscame un sitio donde pueda alojarme lo antes posible —murmuró Sakura con tensión—. Entonces cada uno podrá continuar con su vida.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, atenazado por una intensa inquietud. Se daba cuenta de que había llegado el momento de aplicar a esa situación la mente creativa que le hacía sobresalir en los negocios. Su hostilidad y su deseo de independencia lo sorprendían, y sabía que era esencial que no perdiera la comunicación con ella. Tal vez les hiciera falta un descanso en un entorno más relajado.

—Creo que podemos hacer algo mejor que eso —le aseguró con tranquilidad—. Esta noche tengo que dar una charla en Roma. ¿Por qué no tomas un avión pasado mañana y nos juntamos en la casa que tengo en Italia para pasar allí unos días?

La sugerencia la pilló totalmente desprevenida, y Sakura no fue capaz de disimular su confusión…

—Yo… bueno…

—Necesitamos tiempo y espacio para hablar de nuestras opciones… al menos, tratémonos como amigos.

Sakura se inquietó al sentir que la reacción inmediata a la sugerencia de ser amigos era la de echarse atrás. No quería a Sasuke como amigo. Sin embargo, sabía que su sensata oferta debería aliviarla. En su interior se debatían sentimientos encontrados; incluso le irritaba la facilidad con que él parecía haber abandonado su proposición de matrimonio.

—Te encantará el clima —comentó Sasuke con naturalidad—. Y los mellizos también disfrutarán.

—Sí… de acuerdo…

A Sakura le impresionó que él lo contemplara de ese modo, y a la vez se sintió mal al pensar que sólo una madre cruel negaría a sus hijos tal beneficio.

—¿Te importaría que pasara ahora un rato con los niños?

Sasuke sabía cuándo abandonar mientras llevara ventaja. Pero su pensamiento le devolvía las imágenes del pasado: Sakura corriendo al jardín de la casa de Japón para disfrutar de unos rayos del sol invernal, o relatándole la emoción que había sentido durante su único viaje al extranjero. Y sin duda le habían conmovido los felices recuerdos que Sakura de una infancia que a él se le había antojado marcada por la pobreza y la escasez.

—Pues claro que no…

Su formalidad la distanció de él. Mientras lo acompañaba arriba, él le preguntó si todo lo que había mandado llevar para los mellizos resultaba adecuado.

—Más que adecuado.

Sakura arqueó una ceja con gesto sorprendido, ya que la niñera tenía experiencia y el cuarto de los niños estaba lleno de juguetes y todo lo necesario para los bebés.

—La niñera, por supuesto, es temporal nada más. El personal a mi servicio ya está elaborando una lista de opciones más permanentes. Tú podrás emitir la decisión final —le aconsejó él— También lo he organizado todo para que a corto plazo tus necesidades económicas y las de los mellizos queden cubiertas…

Sakura se puso tensa.

—¿Mis necesidades? Pero tú sólo tienes que preocuparte por las de Toby y Connor.

—Si mis hijos han de vivir con comodidad, tú también. Para hacer eso, necesitas los fondos adecuados —respondió Sasuke—. Tendrás que aceptar unos ingresos personales de mi parte aparte de los gastos y necesidades económicas de los pequeños.

—Pero yo no podría…

—No veo qué remedio te queda. Está claro que has pasado sin muchas cosas hasta ahora, pero ya no hay necesidad de hacer ese sacrificio. Para empezar, necesitas ropa.

Aquel brusco comentario silenció a Sakura, que sentía vergüenza de que él se hubiera fijado en que sólo tenía algunos vaqueros y camisetas.

—Me ocuparé de que mañana alguien te lleve de compras. Los niños también necesitan ropa.

Cuando Sasuke entró en el cuarto de los niños, Toby y Connor mostraron un interés inmediato por él. Toby se tambaleó al ponerse de pie, valiéndose de los barrotes de la cuna, con una alegre sonrisa en su carita mientras le echaba los brazos a Sasuke para que lo levantara en brazos. Cuando, sin el apoyo del travesaño de la cuna, se cayó para atrás, la afrenta a sus expectaciones fue tan grande que estalló en un rabioso llanto.

Sakura se quedó desconcertada al ver que Sasuke iba directamente a donde estaba el niño y lo tomaba en brazos, diciéndole en griego lo que sonó como palabras de consuelo. En el espacio de unos momentos Toby pasó del llanto a un animado gorjeo. Igualmente confundido por su comportamiento, Sasuke miró a su hijo, maravillándose de que algún instinto hasta el momento desconocido pudiera haberlo empujado a consolar inmediatamente a un niño disgustado.

Buscando también un poco de atención, Connor soltó en ese momento un grito. Sakura lo levantó en brazos, pero Connor parecía mucho más interesado en Sasuke. Los mellizos estaban acostumbrados a las mujeres, y la presencia de un hombre resultaba fascinante para ellos. De modo que Sakura apretó los labios y ahogó una innoble punzada de dolor cuando Connor le echó los brazos a su padre.

—Son unos bebés muy simpáticos —dijo Sasuke divertido y totalmente ajeno a la atención que le daban sus hijos—. Pero tendré que sentarme para poder estar con los dos.

Cuando Sasuke se sentó con agilidad en la alfombra, Sakura le sentó a Connor a su lado. El pequeño se levantó agarrándose al fuerte muslo de su padre y gorjeó de satisfacción. Sakura observó maravillada cómo los mellizos se subían encima de su padre y lo tocaban con creciente confianza y placer. Le agarraban del pelo, le tocaban la cara, y se quedaron encantados cuando él les respondió con movimientos más emocionantes y que comportaban más desafío que los de su madre.

Por primera vez desde el nacimiento de los mellizos, sus hijos la ignoraron. Mientras Toby y Connor gateaban por el suelo, se echaban encima de su padre, y los minutos trascurrían repletos de las risas y los chillidos de emoción de sus hijos, Sakura entendió lo que era ser invisible. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que Sasuke pudiera o incluso fuera capaz de salir de su reserva hasta tal punto.

Un rato después, llegó Cyrus para recordarle a Sasuke que pronto tendría que salir para el aeropuerto. Sus duras facciones traicionaron la sorpresa que debió de sentir al ver a su jefe jugando con sus hijos, y su sonrisa al contemplar la escena fue igualmente obvia.

—Se te va a quedar el traje como si le hubieras acostado con él —le dijo Sakura a Sasuke.

Él se pasó la mano por la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa de esas sonrisas suyas tan carismáticas, sin ocultar la diversión que sentía.

—No creo haberme divertido tanto desde que salí de la escuela de preescolar… con todos los niños juntos, allí jugando y peleándonos todo el día.

Tratando de permanecer impávida ante la sonrisa letalmente atractiva de Sasuke. Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

—Toby y Connor pueden ser bastante difíciles a veces.

Sasuke se levantó con facilidad y se encogió de hombros, despreciando su comentario negativo.

—Les gusto. Es un buen comienzo.

Como se sintió pequeña, mezquina y celosa, trató de insuflar un poco de ánimo a su voz.

—Eso parece.

Los mellizos empezaron a llorar cuando su padre se puso de pie se marchó; y tranquilizarlos otra vez le costó un triunfo.

Esa tarde, a Sakura la invitaron a estar presente en las entrevistas de las niñeras. Cuando después le pidieron su opinión, Sakura votó por una chica francesa llamada Hinata, que era la más joven de toda las aspirantes, pero la que le resultó menos severa.

Al día siguiente, Cyrus y otro hombre de seguridad acompañaron a Sakura a Harrods. Con la ayuda de una persona designada al efecto, compró ropa nueva para sus hijos. El no tener que preocuparse del precio le resultó liberador. Entonces se probó varios conjuntos para ella, y escogió los accesorios necesarios para acompañarlos. Cuando llegó el momento de elegir ropa interior y camisones, se sintió como una niña emocionada a la que hubieran dado vía libre en una tienda de juguetes.

Esa tarde, Sakura visitó un salón de belleza, donde le arreglaron el cabello y le hicieron la manicura y la pedicura. Se llevó también algunos cosméticos, y a medianoche seguía experimentando con el maquillaje de ojos. Se tumbó en la cama, con el cabello desplegado sobre la almohada y las manos con las uñas pintadas de rosa fucsia, extendidas sobre la colcha. No tenía nada de malo enorgullecerse de su apariencia, se dijo mientras la Sakura atrevida se debatía con la Sakura más puritana, que le sugería lo ridículo de todo aquello. El que Sasuke hubiera estado casado con una mujer con la cara y el cuerpo de una diosa no implicaba que ella tuviera que darse por vencida del todo. En cualquier caso, Sasuke y ella se relajarían en Italia. Sería un nuevo capítulo en su relación, una fase más civilizada y madura, se recordó medio dormida, preguntándose por qué tanta sensatez le provocaba también tanta tristeza…

A medida que el coche avanzaba por la carretera llena de curvas, primero atravesando un pintoresco pueblo medieval y después descendiendo por un valle donde corría un río de aguas cantarinas que resplandecían bajo la luz del sol como un lazo de plata, Sakura estaba encantada con su primera impresión de Italia. Hacía sol y buen tiempo, y el paisaje de Umbría era impresionante.

A su lado, Toby y Connor estaban maravillosamente tranquilos. Los mellizos estaban echando los dientes, y después de pasar una noche inquieta no habían estado de humor para un viaje tan largo, de modo que se habían quejado bastante durante el vuelo. Sakura esperaba que una buena siesta al llegar a su destino les sirviera para recuperar el sueño que habían perdido.

La limusina avanzó por una avenida hacia una villa que parecía suspendida en un tiempo lejano, y Sakura no pudo esconder una sonrisa de pesar. Sasuke nunca había parecido a gusto en la ultra moderna mansión de Japón . La grandiosidad clásica, sin embargo, le proporcionaba el marco perfecto. Nada más llegar a la villa le pasaron un teléfono.

—¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? —le preguntó Sasuke.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios generosos, puesto que en un primer momento se había quedado decepcionada al ver que él no había salido a recibirlos.

—Me encantaría… Pero primero quiero acostar a los niños…

Al oír parte de la conversación, la nueva niñera. Hinata, le hizo señas para indicarle que no había ninguna necesidad de que Sakura se uniera a ella en esa empresa.

—Ah… bueno, de acuerdo… Sí, puedo ir ahora —le dijo Sakura a Sasuke—. ¿Dónde estás?

—El coche te traerá hasta donde estoy.

La limusina arrancó de nuevo y giró despacio por un camino empedrado con árboles a ambos lados. Sakura se alisó el vestido con las palmas de las manos sudorosas; era un sencillo pero moderno y discreto vestido de flores de gasa con un lazo debajo del pecho. Unos minutos después, el coche se detuvo y ella salió del vehículo.

Sasuke apareció por una arcada cubierta de hiedra. Llevaba un traje de diseño en gris marengo de corte informal y una camisa negra de rayas. Exudaba un estilo elegante y moderno. Sakura trató de no quedarse sorprendida y de refrenar su respuesta habitual a aquella belleza atlética que poseía. Para sus adentros se dijo de nuevo que eran amigos. Sin embargo eso no le valió de mucho.

—El día de hoy marca un nuevo principio para nosotros…

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

—Sí…

Las tupidas pestañas, negras como el carbón, se cerraron un segundo sobre sus sorprendentes ojos, y al abrirlos Sasuke estudió sus labios rosados con ardiente intensidad. No podía entender cómo era posible que Katie estuviera tan sexy con ese vestido que escondía sus curvas esbeltas y que tan sólo dejaba al descubierto un modesto trozo de pierna. No entendía tampoco cómo unos días antes había podido negar la atracción que sentía hacia ella, y en ese momento arder en deseos por llevársela de nuevo a la cama fuera cual fuera la estratagema necesaria. Tal vez, se decía, su fuerte reacción quedaba magnificada por el simple hecho de no haber estado nunca tan centrado en una mujer como lo estaba en ella.

Desde el instante en que Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que seguir soltero significaría que Sakura también seguiría soltera, con toda la libertad que ese estatus comportaba, había visto la necesidad de actuar de un modo más autoritario. A diferencia de la mayoría de las jóvenes que conocía Sasuke, el pescar un marido rico no era en absoluto la ambición de Sakura. Ella no quería casarse con él. Esa revelación era para él un desafío mayor que ninguno, despertando en él un instinto de cazador que llevaba mucho tiempo aletargado porque nunca había tenido que perseguir a una mujer. De modo que había planeado la caída de Sakura con la misma implacabilidad y con la misma precisión con la que llevaba a cabo los más delicados tratos financieros. ¿Y el romance? El éxito le llegaba fácilmente a Sasuke en cada campo en el que probaba suerte, y no veía por qué no iba a ser capaz de destacar en el amor tanto como en otras cosas. Además, había preparado la trampa con mucho cuidado.

Sakura quedó cautivada al ver la primera torreta a través de los árboles. El sendero boscoso daba a una pradera de hierba. Una maravillosa galería cubierta de rosas trepadoras rodeaba el tejadillo inferior de la tórrela. Se detuvo a la sombra de un castaño para apreciar mejor la esencia del paisaje que tenía delante. En la terraza había varias sillas de hierro forjado, festoneadas con colorida tapicería y adornadas con cojines de seda, y también una mesa de mármol blanco que era una obra de arte. En la mesa había vasos de reluciente y fino cristal y delicados platos de cristal y plata repletos de exquisitos bocados.

Sakura se quitó los zapatos para sentir en los pies el frescor de la hierba mullida mientras continuaba observándolo todo. Era la primera vez que estaba apreciando de verdad lo inmensamente rico que era Sasuke. Iban a disfrutar de un almuerzo al fresco en un jardín digno de las más prestigiosas revistas del corazón.

—Es maravilloso… —susurró Sakura—. Pero a ti no te gusta comer fuera…

—Y a ti sí.

—¿Y desde cuándo antepones lo que me gusta a mí a lo que te gusta a ti? —le preguntó Sakura, sin mala intención, sino queriendo averiguar el porqué de aquel cambio.

—¿Yo trato de hacer algo sensato y amable y tú quieres discutir sobre ello? —se burló Sasuke con su fuerte acento.

Sakura se puso colorada.

—Naturalmente, sabía que disfrutarías de un sitio como éste —con un gesto de la mano abarcó el maravilloso enlomo donde almorzarían al aire libre—. Mi único objetivo era complacerle.

—Es precioso, sencillamente precioso…

Avergonzada por la falta de tacto que había hecho que sus palabras sonaran más a crítica que a alabanza, Sakura se entretuvo extendiendo un par de colchas sobre la hierba y distribuyendo los cojines al azar. Mientras, Sasuke se quitó la americana y sirvió el vino. Sakura bebió con más sed que delicadeza, porque incluso a la sombra de los castaños tenía calor. Se sentó sobre la colcha y contempló la torre antigua.

—¿La construyeron sólo para embellecer los bosques? ¿O es que alguien vivió aquí?

—El Palazzo fue construido por un noble en el siglo XVI; en la torre tenía a su amante.

Relajada sobre la colcha, Sakura ignoró la invitación de Sasuke para que se sentara a comer a la mesa.

—¿Y estaba casado?

Él dejó la silla a un lado, pensando que la informalidad de la colcha sería una ventaja para él, y la miró con humor. A veces su inocencia le hacía gracia, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos. Le ofreció un plato de canapés para que se sirviera y le rellenó la copa de vino.

—Nunca lo había pensado, pero supongo que sí.

—Una esposa y una amante a tiro de piedra…

Sakura bajó la vista, sintiendo que su imagen viril había quedado impresa en sus sentidos como la marca del hierro candente. Sintió la tentación de comentar que estaba segura de que él no se comportaría mejor si fuera a casarse por puro deber. Tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle por Ino… Pero se resistió a la tentación, ya que él le había dejado claro que eso era algo sobre lo que no deseaba conversar. Le dolía, recordándole que no tenía el estatus adecuado en su mundo.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado con aquella elegancia de depredador que siempre le había llamado la atención. Ella bajó la vista para evitar su mirada, mientras él le preguntaba por los mellizos y el vuelo. Tras pasar unos minutos charlando, su tensión cedió y empezó a relajarse, deleitándose con el sol que se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles. El calor le había quitado el apetito, y se sentía un poco aturdida por el vino.

—Esto es tan precioso… pero supongo que tú no le darás tanto valor, habiéndote criado en este ambiente.

—Pero yo no nací entre algodones —murmuró Sasuke con rotundidad—. Mis abuelos me acogieron cuando yo tenía seis años, y me adoptaron dos años después.

Asombrada por esa confesión. Sakura lo miró con el asombro reflejado en sus ojos.

—Mis padres no se casaron. Yo fui el resultado de una noche loca —añadió Sasuke con pesar—. Mi madre era azafata del jet familiar entonces. Empezó a tomar drogas cuando yo tenía dos años y murió cuando yo tenía cinco. Yo estaba en una casa de acogida cuando mi abuelo, Jiraiya, se enteró de mi existencia.

Sakura no daba crédito a sus oídos.

—¿Y es que tu padre no hizo nada?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Jamás me reconoció ni ayudó a mi madre. Era un inútil. Mis abuelos se pasaron la vida limpiando la suciedad que iba dejando a su paso. Murió en un accidente de esquí cuando yo tenía diez años.

—Vaya, cuánto lo siento…

Sintió que tenía ganas de llorar. Se sentía tan culpable de haber asumido tantas cosas sobre su origen privilegiado. Se le encogió el corazón al pensar que en sus primeros años le habían negado el amor y la seguridad que todo niño pequeño merecía.

Sasuke vio el esfuerzo que hacía para no echarse a llorar, y se maravilló de la profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia el niño que hacía tanto que había dejado atrás. En una ocasión, la había encontrado llorando con un cuento de hadas, y la ternura de su corazón lo había fascinado. Fascinado, y luego horrorizado, reconoció mientras rápidamente ahogaba de nuevo aquel recuerdo.

—Sobreviví —respondió él en tono ligero—. Estás deliciosa con ese vestido, pedhi mou.

Ese cambio de tema y de humor dejó a Sakura totalmente confusa.

Pestañeó. Consciente algo tardíamente de la apreciación en el rostro de Sasuke, sintió que se ponía colorada y que el pulso se le aceleraba. Agarró el vaso con más fuerza, como si fuera un salvavidas y ella corriera el peligro de ahogarse.

—Creo que me tomaré otra copa…

Sasuke le retiró el vaso de la mano.

—Lo siento… cuando no has comido mucho, dos copas es tu límite.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Con tres estás muerta de risa y contando chistes malos —le recordó Sasuke sin vacilar—. Con cuatro empiezas a menear el trasero y a sentarte en mi regazo. Y tanto ánimo podría resultar peligroso.

Ese recuerdo burlón de su comportamiento durante cierta ocasión en Japón consiguió que Sakura se sonrojara hasta la raíz del cabello.

—¡De verdad que hice el idiota!

Sasuke se echó a reír y deslizó la punta de un dedo con suavidad por su clavícula.

—Siempre picas. Sólo estaba de broma.

Aunque su caricia había sido informal y breve, a Sakura la dejó sin aliento.

—No estaba acostumbrada a beber vino.

—A mí me pareciste muy natural y sexy. Pero supongo que ahora no debería estar diciéndote esto.

Sedienta de tales lisonjas, Sakura se agarraba a cada palabra suya, deleitándose con lo que decía aunque no creyera ni una palabra. Todo el diálogo adoptó de pronto el tono provocativo de lo prohibido, y trató con empeño de no sucumbir.

—No, no deberías… ¿Hay alguien en tu vida en este momento?

—Habría habido otra persona, pero te deseaba más a ti —reconoció Sasuke sin dudarlo.

Al admirar la impresionante belleza de sus facciones, su mirada de ojos verdes colisionó con la suya de aquel dorado tan extraño. Enmarcada por sus lustrosas pestañas negras, su mirada era un arma potente: y a Sakura le latía el corazón tan deprisa que temió estar al borde de un ataque de pánico. Su sinceridad la conmovió profundamente.

Sasuke había dejado de respirar también, y ese descubrimiento lo sorprendió y conmovió. Con la misma celeridad, sin embargo, la fiera excitación sexual fue más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Y sin prisas entrelazó sus dedos entre los bucles pelirosas que le caían sobre su hombro delicado.

—Quiero besarte, thespinis mou —le dijo en tono ronco.

«Di que no», le urgía una voz en su interior. Estaba rígida de tensión, y sin embargo totalmente consciente del cosquilleo que sensibilizaba sus pechos, de la cálida sensación como miel caliente que tenía en el vientre. Se sentía viva, locamente viva, y temeraria al mismo tiempo.

—Un beso —murmuró Sasuke con voz suave y ronca, y su sencillo elogio estaba cargado de fuerza masculina.

Sakura tembló, sabiendo que no se conformarían con un beso, sabiendo que querría continuar. Se detestaba a sí misma, pero su sensualidad la esclavizaba con más fuerza que cualquier cadena y la atormentaba con su debilidad.

—Pero, nosotros…

—Ardemos en deseos de devorarnos el uno al otro.

Sasuke agachó su apuesta cabeza muy despacio, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tirando con delicadeza de su melena rosada, y dejó que su boca sensual y firme trazara un delicado camino sobre su cuello, suave como la seda, hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de la oreja…

Cuando avanzó hacia la invitación de sus labios entreabiertos, ella temblaba ya como una hoja y se agarraba a sus hombros anchos que le servían de sujeción.

* * *

¿_Que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado y muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews y por que se toman el tiempo para leer esta historia. Ahora voy a responder esto aquí y no por inbox:_

_¿Porque al final pongo Paz & Amor?_

_Jajaja, facil, soy vegana,( para los que no sepan es como ser vegetariano pero mas estricto) creo en la paz y en el amor al progimo especialmente a los animales, mas a los animales que algunos humanos, pero no soy una loca hippie que les pide a todos que dejen de comer carne, respeto las decisiones de todos y en especial la vida de los animales. _

**_Agradecimiento:_**

_**Strikis, Mitchel0420 , Ayreenkira, laryta019, cerezo21, , **_


	6. Chapter 6

**De amante a esposa**

_**Titulo**: De amante a esposa _

_**Protagonistas**: Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno_

_**Argumento:**_

_Sus hijos y la pasión que sentía por él… ¿serían motivos suficientes para convertirse en su amante?_

_Antes de convertirse en su amante, Sakura Haruno había sido una muchacha inocente, y después había sido la madre soltera de dos preciosos gemelos… hasta que él había aparecido de nuevo en su vida. Sakura no quería que Sasuke Uchiha volviera a su lado, pero necesitaba su ayuda. Lo primero eran sus hijos, y el hecho de que conocieran a su padre no significaba que ella fuera a enamorarse de él otra vez…_

_Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y enseguida le pidió a Sakura que se casara con él, pero ella se negó. ¿Qué otra cosa tenían en común aparte de los niños? Únicamente la atracción sexual que sentían el uno por el otro…_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

—Qué maravilla estar contigo, theos mou —saboreó Sasuke antes de introducir su lengua en la boca de Sakura con una sensualidad que provocó estremecimientos en su cuerpo menudo.

Sin aliento y debilitada por la maravillosa habilidad de sus manos y sus labios, Sakura trató de recuperarse.

—Deberíamos hablar primero…

Convencido de que esa conversación le impediría saciar ese deseo cuya fuerza hacía de ello algo ingobernable, Sasuke la empujó sobre los cojines y la inmovilizó con su cuerpo. Todo él estaba centrado en proporcionarle tanto placer que una sería discusión quedaba eliminada en ese momento, y sometió sus labios rosadas y sensuales a la pausada exploración de sus labios, de sus dientes y su lengua.

Una oleada de puro erotismo invadió a Sakura, como un lanzallamas dirigido hacia una hoja de papel. Acariciaba incesantemente los hombros y la espalda de Sasuke, mientras el calor en sus entrañas se hacía cada vez más intenso. Frustrada por la molestia de la camisa, empezó a tirar de la tela. Sasuke se separó un poco de ella y se desabrochó los botones, dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho bronceado y musculoso, cubierto de vello.

Sakura aspiró hondo. Era precioso, absolutamente precioso; incluso más perfecto de lo que ella recordaba. Sin pensarlo, conducida por un deseo que jamás había imaginado que volvería a sentir, se puso de rodillas y deslizó las manos sobre aquel pecho fuerte y recio, descendiendo después sobre su estómago plano. Mientras su cuerpo grande y fuerte se estremecía de placer, ella se sorprendió de su desinhibición. Él se terminó de quitar la camisa y la tiró a un lado.

—¿Por qué íbamos a querer hablar cuando podemos hacer esto? —rugió Sasuke con voz trémula.

De nuevo le llevó las manos a su cuerpo para que ella siguiera acariciándolo, y lo hizo con la desinhibida sensualidad que era la otra cara de la moneda de su naturaleza fría y controlada.

—Sasuke…

Sólo de tocar su piel cálida, ella sintió el calor del deseo. Pegado a ella. Sasuke se movió de tal modo que los dedos de Sakura se deslizaron sobre el fino vello que se estrechaba y desaparecía por debajo de la cinturilla del pantalón.

—Tócame —le urgió él mientras le agarraba las caderas suavemente redondeadas para apretarla contra él y que sintiera la dureza de su erección bajo la tela de su pantalón.

—No deberíamos… no podemos… —empezó a decir Sakura , presa de una turbación imposible de controlar.

Pero incluso mientras hablaba su cuerpo menudo y esbelto traicionaba ya esas palabras con sus eróticos movimientos. Se deleitó con su calor viril, regocijándose con su fuerza y su masculinidad. Cuando él aplastó sus labios ya hinchados y sensibles sobre los suyos, gimió sin poderlo remediar y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, muy consciente de las sensuales palpitaciones entre sus muslos.

Al notar que le caía el vestido hasta las rodillas, salió de la febril inconsciencia en la que estaba sumida con un gemido de sorpresa.

—Debemos…

Sasuke se quedó completamente anonadado mientras contemplaba con deleite sus preciosas curvas adornadas con la lencería de seda y encaje.

Sakura quedó asombrada con la clara apreciación que vio en su resplandeciente mirada. Aunque un rubor de timidez tiñó sus mejillas, no pudo ahogar la emoción que sintió al ver la admiración en sus ojos.

Con un dedo le desabrochó el cierre delantero del sujetador, y las copas se separaron para revelar las cumbres de unos pechos delicados y rosados.

—No sé lo que tiene tu cuerpo —le confesó Sasuke en tono ronco y sensual, mientras la abrazaba con más pasión que ceremonia—, pero me vuelve loco, glikia mou.

La erótica caricia de sus labios sobre sus pechos sensibles derribó cualquier barrera que aún pudiera quedar. Cuando él se puso de pie y la levantó en brazos, ella temblaba intensamente.

Cruzó el vano rematado con un arco más allá del entramado cubierto de rosas y subió las cortas escaleras de caracol. Sakura se sorprendió al ver la sencilla belleza de la habitación de la torreta. La cama con dosel estaba cubierta con una fina gasa, y su apariencia de habitación de cuento de hadas resaltaba aún más con las ventanas góticas de cristal emplomado.

—Caramba…

Sakura sintió como si flotara en un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

—Sé lo que te gusta —afirmó Sasuke en tono ronco mientras la tumbaba en la cama con tal delicadeza que ella se echó a temblar de anticipación— Sé exactamente lo que te gusta.

—Sí…

En una décima de segundo su memoria, ajena a toda disciplina, retrocedió dieciocho meses para recordar algunas de las cosas tan románticas que había hecho Sasuke por ella. Una bañera rodeada de velas y con el agua cubierta de pétalos de rosas. Pequeños regalos, como un frasco de perfume, o bien tarjetas y flores. Le había regalado un ejemplar de su libro favorito encuadernado en piel, y la grabación de una película que no había visto desde la infancia que él había buscado para ella. Le había parecido como si él poseyera una sorprendente facilidad para saber lo que le hacía feliz. Sus recuerdos empezaron a avanzar hacia la brusca conclusión de su romance, que había sido para ella una desagradable sorpresa de la que nunca se había recuperado; pero cerró ese recuerdo y lo guardó de nuevo en el pasado.

—Sakura …

Sasuke bajó la orgullosa cabeza para besarla apasionadamente, y los recuerdos del pasado se quedaron reducidos a una terrible sombra.

—Te deseo…

Cuando ella se fijó en su rostro joven, la inundó por completo un fiero anhelo, una sensación que no dio cabida a ningún pensamiento racional. Toda ella estaba inquieta, tensa. Él el deslizó las manos por los pechos, rozando con hábiles caricias las puntas de los rasados pezones, y ella arqueó la espalda mientras el placer la recorría como una marejada imparable. Allí agachó la cabeza, y utilizó su boca para juguetear con los tiernos pezones mientras le retiraba la última prenda de ropa.

Cuando él le separó los muslos ella sintió que se derretía por dentro, y su deseo resurgió de nuevo con más fuerza. Bajó la mano para acariciar su sexo mojado y caliente, y el primer estremecimiento de deleite recorrió su cuerpo hambriento de pasión. Y así Sakura se abandonó a las sensaciones, toda ella caliente y mojada, como una flor abriendo sus pétalos al sol. Con habilidad él fue recorriendo todo su cuerpo inquieto de deseo, y antes incluso de que ella pudiera adivinar lo que pretendía, él la sometió a una intimidad que sorprendió a Sakura .

Sus atenciones fueron una tortura exquisita. Perdió el control como jamás lo había perdido antes, con jadeantes chillidos y gemidos temblorosos que partían de sus labios entreabiertos. El febril nudo de deseo que le tensaba las entrañas se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso, hasta que alcanzó una intensidad tan grande que al poco se desató en ella una oleada de liberación.

—¿Te sientes bien…?

Jadeando, Sakura regresó flotando a la realidad, aturdida por la intensidad de lo que acababa de experimentar.

—Mas que bien…

Una picara sonrisa de satisfacción embelleció su boca grande y sensual.

—Bien. No te he dado oportunidad de ceder a tus inhibiciones…

Con un movimiento ágil se colocó entre sus muslos delgados, con las manos firmemente apoyadas en sus caderas mientras le apartaba los muslos y se colocaba sobre ella. Ella se sentía lánguida y débil, y muy sensible. El se hundió en ella con una fuerza profunda y pausada que le arrancó gemidos de placer, despertando de nuevo su deseo. Su letargo desapareció cuando él la llenó por completo con su miembro caliente y erecto, y la primera sacudida de renovada excitación la zarandeó.

—Por favor… —susurró ella con tensión, mientras el deseo se concentraba y aumentaba con cada embestida.

Sasuke le agarró las manos, dominándola con su nueva energía y su pasión.

—Qué gusto estar dentro de ti —le confesó con un jadeante susurro de satisfacción, y cierto desconcierto en la mirada—. Me siento tan bien…

El cuerpo de Sakura parecía haber cobrado vida propia, y se arqueaba respondiendo a los movimientos de Sasuke, mientras que el salvaje deseo se elevaba inexorablemente hasta que ella alcanzó el clímax de nuevo y se perdió en los intensos espasmos del placer.

Después estaba tan relajada, tan alejada de la realidad, que sentía como si flotara en otro mundo. La turbadora dicha de la liberación se había vertido en una intensa oleada de fiera emoción. Lo abrazó y medio adormilada le fue dando besos en el hombro.

Una risa ronca de apreciación hizo vibrar su cuerpo musculoso y esbelto, y Sasuke la respondió abrazando con ganas su cuerpo menudo.

—Te he echado de menos; eres tan cariñosa, pedhi mou.

—Tengo tanto sueño —murmuró ella.

Sasuke la apoyó de nuevo sobre él y le retiró el pelo de la cabeza con movimientos suaves y arrulladores.

—Entonces duerme.

—Mmm…

Momentos después, cuando su cuerpo estaba lánguido por el sueño, despertó ante la erótica insistencia del suyo. Sus cinco sentidos cobraron vida de nuevo en respuesta a sus caricias, y susurró su nombre en señal de instantánea aceptación.

Fue la experiencia más intensa y dulce de su vida. Una lenta y profunda unión de placer sin fin que culminó en otro alucinante torbellino de erótico gozo. Una dicha profunda y satisfactoria la empapó por completo. En ese momento, con la guardia muy baja, las palabras de amor se formaron de pronto en sus labios; y tal vez las habría pronunciado de no haber sido porque un sexto sentido la apartó de ese peligroso límite y la silenció. Fue el recordatorio más cruel de la realidad que podría haber sufrido.

—Has estado sublime, pedhi mou… —le dijo Sasuke con pereza.

Con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida de asombro y miedo, una fatídica sensación de déjà vu comenzó a atormentarla. Se había acostado con él otra vez, se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos como una boba confiada, y había estado a punto de decirle por segunda vez que lo amaba. Allí, en el fondo de su ser, además de toda la rabia y la desconfianza que la obligaba a estar a la defensiva, estaba el amor que pensaba que había superado. El pánico y la confusión y los sentimientos que se había ocultado incluso a sí misma dieron paso rápidamente a la rabia y la vergüenza. Aquél era el hombre que la había abandonado sin remordimientos. ¿La habría echado de verdad de menos? Sí… tanto, que jamás había vuelto a llamarla. ¿Qué había pasado con ese nuevo comienzo y la amistad que él había sugerido? ¿Acaso habría intentado proporcionarle una falsa sensación de seguridad? Esos pensamientos sueltos parecieron tomar fuerza al tiempo que iban relacionándose.

Sakura paseó la mirada por la habitación con curiosidad. El decorado era muy femenino, muy a tono con sus preferencias personales, pensaba con creciente suspicacia. No sólo eran los tonos pastel sus favoritos, sino que también adoraba las flores frescas. Sakura reconoció que jamás había visto tantas rosas y lirios frescos colocados de una manera tan preciosa en una habitación como aquélla. ¿Qué era lo que hacía falla para provocar sus sospechas y que se pusiera en guardia? ¿Una alarma contra incendios? ¿El ataque frontal de un tanque militar?

La escena del picnic había sido igualmente preparada para que el momento tuviera un atractivo especial, reflexionó con cierta angustia. Estudió los lazos de seda que embellecían el poste de la cama que tenía más cerca y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la convicción de que seguramente todo aquello era nuevo, y de que en realidad había sido pescada con un cebo muy interesante a manos de un experto pescador. ¿Y, peor aún, cuántas horas habían pasado desde que había visto o pensado en sus hijos? Ese pensamiento le provocó un sentimiento de culpabilidad tremendo.

—Estás muy callada —dijo de pronto Sasuke—. Detesto poner fin a nuestro idílico interludio, pero no he comido nada desde que desayuné, y casi es la hora de la cena.

Ella se apartó de él con movimiento brusco para ponerse de pie.

—Me has hecho hacer el ridículo…

Levemente aturdido mientras admiraba sus bonitas facciones, delicadas como las de un duendecillo, incluso con el cabello revuelto y el rostro desmaquillado, Sasuke se puso tenso y apoyó un codo sobre la cama.

—Creo que no te entiendo.

Sakura saltó de la cama como si hubiera sentido un intenso dolor en su cuerpo. El sol se escondía por el oeste, pero todavía entraba bastante luz por los ventanales de arco apuntado, demasiada como para que no sintiera vergüenza. La desnudez nunca le había resultado tan incómoda o humillante como en ese momento. Al ver sus braguitas en la alfombrilla a los pies de la cama, las recogió con manos temblorosas y se las puso rápidamente.

Sasuke retiró la sábana y se incorporó.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No me puedo creer que me hagas esa pregunta —soltó Sakura con rabia—. Te lo puse tan fácil también, ¿verdad? Dame un poco de sol, unas rosas y un entorno bello como éste, y caeré en las mieles de la seducción…

—¿Qué seducción? —Sasuke se puso la ropa interior y después fue a hacer lo mismo con los pantalones—Jamás he tenido que seducir a una mujer en mi vida.

—No creas ni por un momento que voy a olvidarme de lo que me estás haciendo —le espetó Sakura mientras tiraba de la sábana para enroscársela al cuerpo con una serie de movimientos precipitados.

Su sujetador y su vestido estaban aún fuera, en la hierba. La vergüenza que sentía le pareció un castigo justo a su libertino comportamiento.

Con lágrimas de dolor y de rabia en los ojos, Sakura bajó corriendo la escalera de caracol. El increíble encanto de la colcha arrugada, de los cojines desperdigados sobre la colcha y de las copas de vino olvidadas en el claro de césped rodeado de árboles la impresionó de nuevo. Se puso a buscar el sujetador, Pero no lo encontró.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loca? —Le preguntó Sasuke desde la terraza, donde en ese momento se estaba poniendo la camisa— ¿Estamos haciendo el amor, y al momento empiezas a gritarme?

—¿Qué pasó con la amistad? —le chilló ella.

Sasuke se quedó quieto, con la camisa a medio abotonar. La pelusilla morena que cubría su rostro dibujaba una sombra alrededor de su preciosa boca. Sus bellos ojos entrecerrados la miraban con vehemencia.

—La opción estaba ahí… pero tú la ignoraste.

Temblando de incredulidad, Sakura lo miró también a los ojos.

Sasuke le tendió una mano larga.

—Vuelve a la cama, thespinis mou. Pediré que nos traigan algo de comer.

Ella retiró el vestido del suelo, dejó caer la sábana y se lo puso a toda velocidad.

—¡Debes de estar de broma! Vine a Italia porque confié en ti, porque quería ser justa contigo y con los niños.

Sasuke levantó los brazos extendidos con un gesto muy griego y los dejó caer de nuevo.

—Y lo has sido… y eso te honra. Hoy hemos avanzado y dejado atrás el pasado… Es un paso importante…

—El único lugar al que he avanzado ha sido a tu cama, y más que un paso adelante me parece un retroceso.

—Pero te lo has pasado bien en mi cama —respondió él sin vacilar—. No te he oído quejarte.

—No se trata de eso…

Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora que consiguió que se le encogiera el estómago con una mezcla de tensión y de resentimiento.

—Tal vez tu explicación sea demasiado ilógica para que yo esté de acuerdo. Me deseabas, Sakura.

Con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos, Sakura se agachó para levantar y sacudir la colcha con el fin de localizar sus zapatos.

—Y te ha parecido bien volver a tenderme una trampa, ¿no? Como sabes que todavía me atraes, te pareció bien traerme hasta aquí con engaños, prometiéndome una falsa amistad.

Sasuke observó cómo introducía sus pequeños y delicados pies en los zapatos, y se dijo cuánto le gustaba esa parte de su cuerpo también.

—Te aseguro que esta ridícula escena no me resulta en absoluto divertida —gimió con impaciencia—. Todavía no entiendo qué es lo que te pasa.

—¿De verdad? —Sakura le echó una mirada llena de amargura—. ¿No te parece mal lo que has hecho?

Con expresión implacable, Sasuke se encogió de hombros; era un veterano endurecido por la batalla cuando se trataba de esquivar preguntas directas.

—¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

—Debería haber sospechado que planeabas algo nada más ver este precioso escenario. Era demasiado maravilloso para ser cierto.

Sasuke se sentía cada vez más frustrado. El era un hombre muy práctico. A ella le gustaban los cuentos de hadas, las camas con dosel y las flores. Él se había asegurado de que ella se viera rodeada de todas esas cosas y de que se sintiera verdaderamente encantada. En cuanto a él, todo había ido de maravilla; ella había sido feliz, y por lo tanto él también. ¿Qué problema tenía Sakura ? Era la única mujer que le había gritado en su vida.

—¿Desde cuándo es una ofensa darte lo que quieres para que lo disfrutes?

—Todo ha sido un engaño… un asqueroso y cruel montaje.

—Theos mou… ¡Quiero casarme contigo! —Gimió Sasuke con incredulidad—. ¿De qué manera ha sido para ti un engaño?

Sakura estaba tan disgustada, que sintió un alivio enorme al ver el sujetador que no encontraba, pues le daba la excusa de poder agacharse para recogerlo. Le dolía tanto todo aquello que quería gritar; porque sabía que había deseado que fuera real, que lo había deseado tanto que aún tenía el sabor de ese deseo en la boca.

—Te pedí que te casaras conmigo y me dijiste que no. Cuando quiero algo, no ceso hasta conseguirlo —Sasuke la miró con desafío—. Yo soy así. Así hago las cosas. No engaño a nadie.

Enrabietada por su negativa a reconocer su error; Sakura se puso derecha.

—¿Ah, no? ¡Fuiste romántico conmigo y no significó nada! Me animaste a encariñarme contigo y después me abandonaste —condenó, llena de dolor y vergüenza; temerosa de romper a llorar, echó a andar por el camino del bosque—. Bueno, no pienso dejarme engañar de nuevo con la misma charada. No me puedes manipular como si fuera parte de un trato de negocios.

—¿Qué entiendes tú por romántico?

—Los pétalos de rosa en la bañera… las flores… las tarjetas… mi película favorita… el libro… —recitó angustiada, más enrabietada aún por su incomprensión.

Sasuke parecía disgustado.

—No entiendo por qué hay que darle tanta importancia a unos pequeños regalos y algunos detalles que tuve contigo —dijo de manera concisa—. No tuve intención ni de animarte ni de engañarte. Jamás había tenido una relación de ese tipo en mi vida…

—Sí… lo sé. ¿Por eso te referiste a mí como «sólo la criada» cuando se presentó tu amigo a hacerte una visita? —Sakura soltó una risotada amarga mientras cruzaba el arco de piedra.

Sasuke se encogió por dentro. No sabía que ella hubiera oído ese comentario.

—Ese amigo era un cotilla. Sólo intentaba proteger nuestra intimidad.

Sakura hizo una mueca, a punto de echarse a llorar.

—No, estabas diciendo la verdad. Sólo fui eso para ti, lo único que querías que fuera… la criada que te calentara la cama.

—¡Tal y como lo dices, haces que parezca algo sórdido y vulgar! ¡Pero no fue así! —Tronó Sasuke—. El primer día que te permití que me gritaras dejaste de ser la criada para pasar a ser mi igual.

Sorprendida por su explosión de genio, Sakura le echó una mirada sorprendida y echó a andar más deprisa.

—Bueno, lo de hoy ha sido rastrero… ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Trajiste a un decorador para que preparara el escenario de mi seducción?

—Theos mou… —pronunció Sasuke con incredulidad—. No volveré a tratar de complacerte mientras viva… ¡Eres una mujer imposible de complacer!

—No confío en ti. ¿Y te extraña?

Sakura se dio la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a él.

—¿Dónde estaban tus guardias de seguridad esta tarde? —le preguntó—. Su ausencia es prueba de que querías llevarme a la cama.

Sasuke extendió sus manos con gesto elegante.

—Sin comentario…

Su evidente falta de vergüenza enfureció tanto a Sakura que le entraron ganas de gritar.

—¡Ojalá te pudras en el infierno por esto, Sasuke Uchiha!

—No es un crimen que quiera casarme contigo…

—Mira, cuando esté tan desesperada por tener un marido que tenga que aceptar a uno que se siente culpable por haberme dejado embarazada, te avisaré.

Bajo el porche, Sasuke le agarró de la mano y tiró de ella con suavidad, obligándola así a que se diera la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Tal vez agradezca la existencia de esos dos niños más de lo que crees tú —susurró en tono cortante—, Ino se sometió a todos los tratamientos de fertilidad existentes y aun así nunca pudo concebir.

Sorprendida por esa revelación, Sakura lo miró sin pestañear con los ojos como platos. Y sólo sintió más dolor. Su primer pensamiento fue que su fertilidad debió de parecerle un golpe irónico, ya que su esposa fallecida había tenido que soportar repetidamente la continua decepción con su deseo de concebir un hijo.

—Y tal vez también sea consciente de cuánto les debo a mis abuelos por aceptarme en su hogar y educarme como a un hijo —añadió Sasuke.

—Si alguna vez me caso, querría tener una relación más personal con mi esposo y mis hijos —le dijo ella en tono seco.

Cuando Sakura se dio la vuelta y entró corriendo en la villa, Sasuke sintió como si un detonador se disparara en su interior, y cruzó las puertas interiores que accedían al vestíbulo de mármol como si hubiera entrado un tornado.

—¿Qué podría ser más personal que lo que tenemos ahora? —rugió tras de ella.

Sorprendida por su furia y abrasada por el calor de su fiera mirada, Sakura se quedó inmóvil.

—Sólo es algo físico —murmuró en tono despreciativo.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? —dijo Sasuke en tono agresivo—. ¡Si estuviera en el otro extremo del mundo, tomaría un avión sólo para pasar una hora contigo en la cama! Es la mejor relación sexual que he experimentado en mi vida. Me hace feliz; más que feliz. ¿Por qué no puedes sentirle tú igual?

La vergüenza tiñó sus mejillas. No podía dar crédito a lo que él acababa de decirle.

—Sasuke…

De algún lugar a sus espaldas se oyó una tos, como la que emite una persona cuando quiere advertir a alguien de su presencia Ante sus ojos, Sasuke se quedó helado.

—Sasuke… —repitió Sakura.

Despacio, de mala gana, muerta de vergüenza sólo de pensar que alguien hubiera podido escuchar los últimos minutos de su conversación, Sakura se dio la vuelta. Un hombre mayor de pelo blanco que tenía a su hijo Toby tranquilamente en brazos les sonreía con felicidad desde el otro extremo del largo vestíbulo.

—Jiraiya Uchiha—dijo el hombre en el tono más alegre y amigable del mundo—. Y tú debes de ser…

—Sakura —dijo Sasuke con rotundidad, mientras le daba la mano y le quitaba disimuladamente el sujetador para guardarlo Dios sabía dónde, puesto que tenía la mano vacía cuando volvió a mirársela—. Deja que te presente a mi abuelo.

Sasuke le rodeó la cintura a Sakura , y Jiraiya la urgió para que lo precediera al salón.

—Sakura … esta es mi esposa, Chiyo.

Una mujer mayor entrada en carnes con brillante cabello canoso y con Connor en su regazo la saludó en un inglés con un fuerte acento griego.

Sasuke despidió a la niñera que esperaba órdenes, mientras Sakura se decía que al menos no estaba sucumbiendo a un ataque de histeria. Tenía la cara tan colorada que podría haberse frito un huevo en sus mofletes. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban los abuelos de Sasuke esperando a que ellos aparecieran? ¿Acaso sospechaban de la causa de su ausencia? Era imposible que no hubieran notado que tenía el pelo revuelto, o que Sasuke, cuyo aspecto distaba mucho de su elegancia habitual, no llevaba ni americana ni calcetines. Ni a Jiraiya ni a Chiyo podría habérsele pasado por alto el detalle de que su nieto y la madre de sus bisnietos acababan de tener una terrible discusión. Pero ninguno de los encantadores abuelos de Alexandros dio muestras de desaprobación alguna.

Jiraiya sonrió cuando Toby extendió los brazos para reunirse con Sakura, y se lo pasó a su madre.

—Por supuesto, quieres irte con tu madre. Chiyo y yo nos alegramos mucho cuando nos enteramos de la existencia de estos niños. Espero que entendáis que no podíamos esperar ni un día más para venir a conocerlos. El tiempo es muy valioso a nuestra edad.

Sasuke se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que se había equivocado al asumir que sus abuelos quedarían muy disgustados por el escándalo provocado por la existencia de sus dos hijos ilegítimos. Sus abuelos parecían felices y contentos con la situación, se decía mientras se inclinaba un poco para besar la suave y empolvada mejilla de su abuela.

—Tu abuelo quería avisarte de nuestra visita, pero ya sabes lo mucho que me gustan las sorpresas —le informó Chiyo en tono cantarín.

—Es una sorpresa maravillosa —respondió Sasuke sin vacilar.

Explicándole que la artritis le tenía un poco anquilosada, Chuyo invitó a Sakura a que se sentara junto a ella.

—Son dos niños preciosos; fuertes, saludables y llenos de vida. Debes de estar muy orgullosa de ellos —comentó Chiyo mientras acariciaba a Connor, que se recostaba sobre el pecho de su bisabuela, feliz con aquel momento de atención.

Igualmente emocionado, Jiraiya acarició la rizada mata de cabello de Toby antes de que Sakura dejara a su hijo en la alfombra para que pudiera gatear un rato.

—Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase entre Sasuke y tú, siempre os consideraremos a ti y a los niños como parte de la familia y seréis muy bienvenidos a nuestra casa —dijo Jiraiya.

Aquella generosa declaración conmovió profundamente a Sakura . Vio que Toby iba directamente hacia su padre.

—Os quedaréis unos días, por supuesto… —le decía Sasuke en voz baja a sus abuelos—. Desgraciadamente, mañana tengo una reunión a primera hora en Bruselas, y tendré que salir a última hora de la tarde. Pero a Sakura le encantará que le hagáis compañía.

Sakura se sintió culpable. ¿Estaría inventándose una excusa por la discusión que habían tenido? Vio que tomaba a Toby en brazos con una alegría y una confianza que sorprendió a la pareja mayor. Los mellizos ya empezaban a querer a su padre. ¿Habría tomado ella la decisión correcta?

Media hora después, Sasuke insistió en ayudar a Sakura a llevar a los mellizos a su cuarto. Cuando los acostaron, pues los niños ya se habían bañado y cenado, avanzó con ella por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio que le había sido asignado para la duración de su estancia.

—Tengo una pregunta que quería hacerte… es de cuando estabas embarazada de los mellizos…

Sakura lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Cuándo hiciste exactamente esas llamadas al número de teléfono que te di?

Sakura apretó los labios con gesto pensativo.

—Fue en verano… a finales de junio, principios de julio…

Sasuke la miró con interés.

—¿Y la carta que dijiste? ¿Cuándo la enviaste?

—Más o menos en la misma época.

—Pero entonces eso debió de ser unos seis o siete meses después de romper. Para entonces, hacía tiempo que sabrías que estabas embarazada ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo antes de intentar contactar conmigo? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Esperé a ver si me llamabas tú primero.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No lo entiendo.

Sakura alzó la barbilla, rechazando la intensa sensación de rechazo que aún sentía en su interior.

—Quería saber si saldría de ti ponerte otra vez en contacto conmigo. Pero no lo hiciste, lo cual me dejó muy claro lo que necesitaba saber.

—¡Te habría llamado de haber sabido que estabas embarazada! —Le respondió Sasuke con incredulidad y frustración—. Cuando quisiste llamarme, tu nombre había sido borrado de la lista… Y por eso no pudiste hablar conmigo.

—Algunos de nosotros no funcionamos de ese modo cuando se trata de nuestra vida amorosa —murmuró Sakura con amargura.

Sasuke aspiró hondo para contenerse. Con sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder los estribos de nuevo con Sakura . Pero aspiró y trató de serenarse. No perdería los estribos con sus abuelos bajo el mismo techo. Desgraciadamente, Jiraiya pensaba que todas las mujeres eran como su esposa, flores frágiles de eternas sonrisas, naturalezas adorables y nada de carácter.

El único lugar donde Sakura cedía era en la cama, pensaba Sasuke con pesar, pensando que era una auténtica pena haberle permitido salir de la torre. Jamás antepondría la comida al sexo. Ya era hora de idear algo creativo y poner en práctica un acercamiento nuevo. Pero de momento sentía que lo mejor era retroceder un poco.

—Quédate en la villa un tiempo —le aconsejó Sasuke a Sakura en tono sereno, ignorando con elegancia su último comentario—. Así tendré más tiempo para buscarte un apartamento adecuado para ti y los niños en Londres.

Sakura se quedó desconcertada con el cambio de tema, además de la serenidad que mostraba Sasuke con la perspectiva de que ella y los niños tuvieran su propia casa.

—Sasuke… —lo miró con incertidumbre—. Entiendo que sigas enfadado conmigo, pero de verdad creo que hemos tomado el camino equivocado y…

—Hace un par de horas estabas en mi cama… por favor, no me pidas que seamos amigos —insistió Sasuke en tono cortante y burlón—. Es demasiado tarde para eso.

—Tal vez jamás fuera una posibilidad —concedió Sakura.

—No esperes que me quede tan tranquilo si te acuestas con otro hombre —Sasuke quiso ponerle los límites antes de marcharse.

Consternada de que él pensara que ella pudiera lanzarse a los brazos de otro hombre, Sakura le tomó la mano con un gesto íntimo que fue totalmente involuntario.

—No soy así. ¿Acaso no lo sabes todavía? No planeo…

—Estás arriesgándole demasiado —con un brillo de advertencia en sus ojos, Sasuke la empujó suavemente contra la pared y apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza—. No toques si no quieres que se te toque, pedhi mou…

El fuego de su mirada despertó un cosquilleo vergonzoso que la recorrió de arriba abajo. Estaba tan cerca de ella, que se estremeció, y sintió vergüenza al darse cuenta de que no era aprensión lo que la dominaba. Una inconsolable anticipación le aceleraba el pulso.

—Necesitas trabajar tu nivel de resistencia, porque yo no me he dado por vencido —dijo Sasuke en voz baja, como un tigre ronroneando—. Cuando quiero algo, voy a por todas. Al siguiente round, es muy posible que juegue sucio, Thespinis mou.

Con una sonrisa sardónica, dejó caer las manos, se puso derecho y se retiró con exagerada cortesía para dejarle vía libre.

* * *

_Agradecimientos a :_

_Strikis , Mitchel0420 , Mitorolas, Yume no Kaze , Ayreenkira , cerezo21 . _

_Gracias por leer y por tomarse el tiempo para revisar el capitulo, estoy traduciendo, modificando, arreglando comas puntos y quitando mayúsculas de una nueva historia espero les guste, como el titulo en Ingles no tenia nada que ver con el de Español lo cambie a "La amante del millonario" espero pasen a leerlo y les guste. _

_Paz & Amor_


	7. Chapter 7

**De amante a esposa**

_**Titulo:** De amante a esposa_

_**Protagonistas:** Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno_

**_Argumento:_**

_Sus hijos y la pasión que sentía por él… ¿serían motivos suficientes para convertirse en su amante?_

_Antes de convertirse en su amante, Sakura Haruno había sido una muchacha inocente, y después había sido la madre soltera de dos preciosos gemelos… hasta que él había aparecido de nuevo en su vida. Sakura no quería que Sasuke Uchiha volviera a su lado, pero necesitaba su ayuda. Lo primero eran sus hijos, y el hecho de que conocieran a su padre no significaba que ella fuera a enamorarse de él otra vez…_

_Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y enseguida le pidió a Sakura que se casara con él, pero ella se negó. ¿Qué otra cosa tenían en común aparte de los niños? Únicamente la atracción sexual que sentían el uno por el otro…_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Cuatro semanas después, Sakura asistió a la inauguración de una galería de arte en compañía de un joven y apuesto empresario griego y la hermana de éste.

Cuando había vuelto de Italia, Sasuke había estado en Nueva York, y ella había pasado más de una semana como huésped en la confortable casa londinense de Jiraiya y Chiyo. Allí había conocido a mucha gente, puesto que la educada pareja había hecho un esfuerzo especial para introducirla en su círculo de amistades. Damon y Eugena Bourikas, que originalmente habían visitado a los abuelos de Sasuke en compañía de su anciano padre, habían sido amistades bienvenidas puesto que tenían la misma edad que Sakura.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura podía disfrutar de una vida social, y estaba intentando animarse y salir. También pensaba buscar un trabajo de oficina a tiempo parcial, para poder introducirse de nuevo en el mundo laboral. La rapidez del cambio que se había llevado a cabo en las últimas semanas, sin embargo, había tenido más de desafío de lo que ella había esperado.

Finalmente, se había armado de valor para llamar por teléfono a su madre a Nueva Zelanda para contarle lo de los gemelos. La noticia de que era abuela había sido un shock para Tsunade. Aunque le había dolido que su hija no hubiera confiado en ella, Tsunade había vuelto a llamar a Sakura al día siguiente para preguntarle un montón de cosas de los niños y para que le enviara algunas fotos de ellos.

A pesar de que Sakura no tenía problemas ni de casa ni económicos, estaba muy desanimada; aunque hacía lo posible para ocultarlo tras una alegre sonrisa. Sentía que un trabajo le daría una perspectiva nueva. Si volvía al mercado de trabajo, recuperaría un poco de independencia. ¿Acaso tenía la intención de vivir de la generosidad de los Uchiha eternamente? Ni hablar. Además, si empezaba a trabajar, tal vez no echara tanto de menos a Sasuke. El paso de los días parecía aliviar la punzada de dolor que le producía la separación. El llevaba mucho tiempo fuera en viaje de negocios. También había conseguido visitar a los mellizos en tres ocasiones en las que ella había estado fuera; y el poco contacto que habían tenido se había desarrollado en un ambiente frío.

Sólo había pasado una semana desde que Sakura se había mudado al maravilloso apartamento amueblado que Sasuke le había buscado. Era mucho más grande y mucho más céntrico de lo que ella podría haberse imaginado. Sasuke, sin embargo, había despreciado sus protestas con la declaración de que sus hijos tenían derecho a beneficiarse de todas las ventajas y las comodidades posibles.

—Supongo que los rumores que corren sobre Sasuke Uchiha y tú deben de ser ciertos.

Damos Bourikas dejó que la provocativa afirmación flotara en el ambiente mientras se paseaban por los pasillos de la galería de arte.

Deseando que su hermana no se hubiera apartado de ellos un momento antes, dejándolos por ende a solas, Sakura se puso tensa.

—Nunca hablo de Sasuke…

—Salió publicado en todos los periódicos —respondió el joven griego con indiscreción.

Sakura se puso como un tomate.

—¡Santo cielo, eso fueron todo mentiras! ¿De qué rumores estás hablando?

—De los que dicen que no estás con él. Te he hecho el comentario porque vi a tu niñera cuando llevó a los niños a visitar a Jiraiya y a Chiyo.

Sakura lo miró con extrañeza.

—No lo entiendo…

—Tu niñera, Hinata, es una mujer muy guapa —le explicó Damon—. Sólo una mujer que no teme la competición emplearía en su casa a una niñera que parece una modelo. Particularmente una que es exacta al perfil femenino preferido por Uchiha: de piernas largas y curvas peligrosas…

Mientras asimilaba el significado de sus palabras, Sakura se quedó pálida. Hasta ese momento Sakura jamás se había parado a pensar en que Hinata fuera una belleza. ¿Acaso los innegables encantos de la niñera explicaban las recientes visitas de Sasuke para ver a los mellizos cuando ella había salido a otro sitio y estaba fuera de casa? ¿Estaba Damon tratando de hacerle una advertencia? ¿Estaría Sasuke detrás de la niñera, y ella era la última en enterarse?

—Sí, es encantadora, ¿verdad? —consiguió decir Sakura, castañeteándole los dientes del repentino nerviosismo que le había entrado—. Supongo que podría recordarle a su fallecida esposa.

—Sería difícil imitarla, creo yo —dijo Damon.

—¿De quién habláis? —preguntó su hermana Eugena, una morena charlatana, que se unió a ellos en ese momento.

—De Ino Uchiha —le dijo Damon.

—Mi madre solía ponérmela de ejemplo —confió Eugena con expresión pesarosa—. Por supuesto, Ino era mucho mayor que yo. Era preciosa, sin embargo, y siempre hacía obras de caridad. Estaba totalmente entregada a Sasuke…

—El se casó con ella y se convirtió en un adicto al trabajo —comentó Damon.

—¡Todo el mundo sabe que su matrimonio era perfecto! —Eugena le echó a su hermano una mirada de reproche.

Aturdida por los elogios de Eugena, Sakura aspiró hondo.

—Jiraiya y Chiyo nunca hablan de Ino.

—Se quedaron muy disgustados cuando ella murió. Fue tan trágico que nunca tuviera un hijo —de pronto Eugena pareció darse cuenta de la turbación de Sakura—. Lo siento, Sakura, espero que no pienses que quería decir que…

—No, claro que no —la interrumpió Sakura. Pero por dentro se sentía vacía.

Había preguntado y le habían respondido, pensaba con desasosiego mientras paseaba por la exposición con Damon y Eugena, casi sin saber lo que decía cuando se le pidió su opinión sobre distintas obras de arte.

Sakura sólo podía pensar que Ino había sido una esposa estupenda, y que Sasuke había sido muy feliz con ella. Por primera vez, Sakura se vio obligada a enfrentarse al demonio de los celos. Le avergonzaba sentirse así, pero no parecía poder librarse de ellos. Estaba muy celosa de lo que Sasuke había compartido con Ino, y el hecho de saber que no tenía derecho a sentirse así no le servía de nada. Sin embargo, se disgustó al pensar que los amargos celos y el orgullo herido le habían impedido considerar la proposición de matrimonio de Sasuke con seriedad. ¿Por otra parle, tan desesperada estaba que debía considerar unirse en matrimonio a un hombre que había dicho abiertamente que el sexo era lo único que ella tenía que ofrecerle?

Sasuke había amado a su esposa. Cuando ellos se habían conocido aún estaba llorándola; y él la había utilizado como un remedio para curarse, que despreció fácilmente en cuanto empezó a sentirse mejor. En comparación con Ino, ella había sido una aventura pasajera, una desviación temporal de las normas que regían su vida; y sólo el nacimiento de Toby y Connor le había dado a ella el pasaporte para entrar de nuevo en la vida de Sasuke. Veía que esa dolorosa verdad había pisoteado su autoestima y la había empujado a negar el hecho de que seguía desesperadamente enamorada del padre de sus hijos. Pero también veía la necesidad de superar las desagradables emociones hacia la fallecida esposa de Sasuke y su matrimonio perfecto.

La inauguración de la exposición tocaba a su fin, y Sakura exageró un bostezo para rechazar la invitación a una fiesta. Damon se ofreció a llevarla a casa.

—Tengo un coche esperándome…

Damon arqueó una ceja.

—Te acompaño afuera. ¿Entonces no estás libre?

—No sé lo que quieres decir.

—Tus niños no están aquí, pero sigues yendo de un sitio a otro en una limusina con chófer. Es una afirmación de propiedad. Uchiha está apostando muy fuerte. Todo lo que te rodea dice que eres intocable —comentó el joven griego.

—No necesariamente —murmuró Sakura con cierto fastidio mientras salían a la calle, donde ya había oscurecido—. Normalmente me llevo a los niños a todas partes; y Sasuke insiste en que utilice la limusina.

—Bueno, no te preocupes por la atracción fatal de la niñera —le dijo Damon con petulancia—. Si está disponible, tengo la intención de mantenerla bien ocupada.

Mientras asimilaba esa expresión de interés por Hinata, el destello del flash de una cámara estuvo a punto de cegar a Sakura, que pestañeó sorprendida, como un búho miope. El fotógrafo se marchó corriendo, y Damon la urgió para que se subiera al coche.

—Me sorprende que Uchiha no te pusiera también un guardaespaldas.

—Lo hizo… Le dije que esta noche no lo necesitaba —suspiró Sakura.

Después de pasar la noche dando vueltas en la cama, a la mañana siguiente Sakura se levantó para darle el desayuno y vestir a sus hijos, y volvió a acostarse cuando llegó Hinata. A los cinco minutos, o al menos eso le pareció a ella, la despertaron unos golpes rápidos a la puerta.

—El señor Uchiha está aquí, preguntando por usted…

Sakura salió de la cama y se miró al espejo horrorizada. Tenía el pelo revuelto. ¿Por qué tenía que llegar inesperadamente a esas horas? Miró el reloj y vio que era mediodía, y que había dormido más de lo que había pensado. Con frenética rapidez se cepilló los dientes, se lavó un poco y se vistió; salió de su dormitorio sin aliento y corrió al salón.

Pero Sasuke no estaba allí. Estaba en el cuarto de los niños, con sus hijos y Hinata. Sakura permaneció un momento a la puerta, sin que notaran su presencia, mientras con los dedos se peinaba distraídamente la melena rosada. Sasuke estaba haciéndole preguntas y Hinata contestaba; y sus tímidas sonrisas y miradas cohibidas eran claras respuestas de una mujer susceptible en presencia de un hombre muy guapo y sensual.

—Sasukes…

Él se dio la vuelta y fijó en ella sus incisivos ojos. No sonreía. De camino al salón, ella se preguntó si su interrupción lo habría fastidiado.

—¿Te resulta atractiva Hinata? —preguntó Sakura sin poderse controlar.

Siguió un gélido silencio, que pareció envolverla, como si estuviera atrapada en el centro de un remolino.

—A ver si lo entiendo… —espetó Sasuke, furioso por la pregunta—. ¿Me estás preguntando si quiero acostarme con la niñera?

Ella se puso colorada.

—No es lo que quise decir…

—Pues claro que sí. Y la respuesta es no. No me lío con mis empleados, y los despido si intentan algo conmigo. Tú fuiste la única excepción, la única empleada que ha acabado en mi cama…

Sasuke la miró con intensidad. Con la atracción que ejercía sobre él, sabía que, aunque no le hiciera gracia, dada la misma situación, volvería a comportarse del mismo modo. Con el traje que llevaba, con los pies descalzos, tan delicados, hundiéndose en la alfombra, su aspecto era absurdamente ingenuo y joven… hasta que ella lo miró con aquellos ojos verdes que ejercían un potente y pecaminoso efecto en su libido.

—Estuviste con Damon Bourikas anoche… explícate —la invitó Sasuke con serenidad mientras el deseo que sentía se extendía a zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No es buena compañía para ti.

—Soy adulta. No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo…

—No quiero que tengas relación con él.

—Nadie me va a decir con quién me relaciono… Él la miró fijamente.

—Yo sí. Y si no me haces caso, Bourikas desde luego lo hará. Porque tengo demasiadas influencias como para que él ignore mis recomendaciones.

—No te atreverías —le dijo Sakura con rabia ante la clara amenaza.

—Ah, yo creo que los dos sabemos que sí; y lo haría con sumo placer, _yineka mou_ —respondió Sasuke con provocativa suavidad.

Se había sentido amenazado al ver esa foto en el periódico de la mañana. ¡El maldito Damon Bourikas! Los rumores vinculaban a Bourikas con algunas fiestas muy locas; pero Sasuke no tenía intención de decirle eso a Sakura, por si acaso la imagen de chico malo aumentaba el obsceno atractivo de Damon. Ya era bien consciente de que a sus apenas veinticinco años de edad el joven estaba por esa misma razón más cerca de Sakura que él.

Por supuesto, lo más sensato sería decirle a Sasuke que Damon estaba interesado en su bella niñera francesa, pensaba Sakura de mala gana. ¿Y si Sasuke pensara que otro hombre estaba interesado en ella, no le parecería más deseable a sus ojos? Sasuke era muy competitivo en los negocios. ¿No resultaría ser igualmente competitivo cuando se trataba de una mujer? No era el momento de decirle que Damon era demasiado presumido y que estaba demasiado seguro de sus encantos como para atraerla.

—Pareces olvidar que conocí a Damon en casa de tus abuelos —le recordó ella.

—Su casa está abierta a todo el mundo. Tú no estás en posición de no cuidar las apariencias —comentó Sasuke.

Sakura aspiró hondo con tanta fuerza, que temió que le estallaran los pulmones.

—¿Y por qué iba a ser eso?

—Un magnate griego, bien está… —arqueó una ceja—. Pero que te dejes ver por la ciudad con otro rico magnate griego podría sugerir que quieres llevar un estilo de vida muy lucrativo.

Sakura se puso completamente colorada de la rabia que le produjo el insulto.

—¿Cómo… te… atreves?

—Me atrevo porque tu reputación me importa, y por nuestros hijos.

Ella apretó los puños, pero la mera referencia a los mellizos como algo que compartían no se le pasó por alto.

—¡Yo educo a mis amigos como quiero!

—No —murmuró Sasuke con finalidad mientras se acercaba a ella y le tomaba las manos despacio, abriéndole los dedos para entrelazarlos con los suyos—. Ya no estás sola.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¡Eres tú quien me advertiste para que no te tocara! —le recordó Sakura sin aliento.

Sasuke sintió la pasión que vibraba en su cuerpo menudo, y eso lo atrajo como el alimento a un hombre hambriento.

—Me gusta un elemento de riesgo. Le da emoción —murmuró en tono ronco.

El silencio estaba cargado de electricidad. Sakura aspiró hondo, pues se sentía muy tensa. Pero el cosquilleo de sus senos, que de pronto sentía cargados, y el pequeño golpe de calor en las entrañas eran demasiado insistentes como para poder ignorarlos. Se sentía confusa.

—Pero, estamos discutiendo…

—No quiero discutir contigo —le dijo Sasuke en voz muy suave, decidiendo en ese momento que si la frialdad le había sentenciado al celibato, se había mostrado frío demasiado tiempo.

—Tengo que salir con Toby y Connor a dar un paseo —le dijo apresuradamente, tratando de vencer e ignorar el efecto físico que amenazaba con descontrolarla.

Sasuke le soltó las manos y la sorprendió al salir al vestíbulo. Reapareció un momento después.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le susurró ella.

—Le estaba diciendo a la niñera que los niños necesitan tomar un poco el aire.

Sakura pestañeó.

—¿Pero… por qué has hecho eso? Por amor de Dios, parece como si…

—No es asunto suyo pensar lo que parezca nada. Tienes unas preocupaciones de lo más ingenuas, _pedhi mou_ —sus sorprendente ojos se fijaron en ella con una fuerza que parecía iluminar su piel—. Ven aquí…

—¡Ni hablar… ni hablar, en absoluto! —exclamó Sakura con febril intensidad.

Sasuke se aflojó la corbata, se desabotonó la americana, se la quitó y la echó sobre una butaca.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos como platos.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo?

—¿A ti qué te parece?

En ese momento el intenso zumbido del móvil interrumpió la conversación. Sasuke lo sacó de su americana, le echó una mirada pesarosa y lo apagó sin ceremonia.

—¡Seguramente será del banco, algo muy importante! —protestó Sakura, cada vez más agobiada y angustiada mientras él se quitaba la corbata y la tiraba sobre la americana.

—_Theos mou…_ ¿Crees que siempre hago lo que los demás esperan que haga? A veces el obedecer el instinto natural de uno es más lógico que seguir las reglas. Esta es una de esas veces —añadió mientras empezaba a desabotonarse la camisa.

—¡Para! —exclamó Sakura con la cara roja.

—Si paro, me marcho… y empiezo a buscar a otra persona.

La observó mientras ella se quedaba pálida.

La mera idea de que Sasuke se fuera con otra mujer le hizo pedazos por dentro. Sólo de mencionarlo sintió que vivía la peor pesadilla de su vida. Con la garganta seca y el corazón en la boca, Sakura se fijó en su pecho musculoso cuando él empezó a quitarse la camisa.

—Me estás amenazando…

—No, estoy siendo sincero, _glikia mou_. ¿Acaso pensabas que esperaría eternamente. O bien me deseas o no…

—Casarse es…

—No —la interrumpió Sasuke—. Esto es mucho más básico. No estoy hablando de matrimonio. Deja eso fuera. No sabes lo que quieres, y es hora de que lo sepas de una vez. Quiero irme a la cama contigo, pero no quiero una tragedia en cuatro actos después.

Ella levantó la cabeza. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos muy verdes, echando chispas.

—¡No me gusta la idea de que te vayas con otra persona! —le espetó en tono ahogado, mezcla de rabia y dolor.

Sasuke se acercó a ella. En su mirada había tanta arrogancia, tanto ardor, que se sintió tentada a darle una bofetada para aliviar su tensión.

—A veces te odio tanto que podría gritar —susurró temblorosamente con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

Sasuke tiró de ella con sus manos fuertes y firmes.

—Lo sé… y es verdaderamente refrescante poder estar con una mujer que de vez en cuando me ve algún fallo —concedió sin ironía.

Al apoyar la frente sobre su pecho, el intenso aroma su cuerpo asaltó sus sentidos, haciéndola temblar como una hoja. Lo amaba, y por ello se odiaba a sí misma. Él la había arrinconado y había salido triunfal con una verdad que jamás le habría revelado de buena gana. Y todo su orgullo quedó destruido por la mera idea de que él pudiera desplegar aquella poderosa sexualidad en brazos de otra mujer.

Él le pasó la mano por el cabello casi con torpeza, y soltó el aire con un susurro controlado.

—Un mes es mucho tiempo para mí… demasiadas duchas frías, demasiadas noches solitarias e interminables.

Sentía su miembro viril empujándole el estómago, y se encogió por dentro como respuesta. Entonces hundió los dedos entre los bucles de su cabello y reclamó sus labios rosados y carnosos con una avidez voraz que consiguió que a Sakura le temblaran las piernas. La levantó en brazos con facilidad y la tumbó en el sofá mientras le deslizaba la lengua en la boca con erótica precisión, separándole sin detenerse los muslos delgados para explorar tras el pedazo de tela que escondía su lugar más secreto.

Sin dejar de acariciarla entre las piernas, le subió la camiseta y luego mordió suavemente un pezón rosado; y mientras él continuaba jugueteando con su pezón, ella arqueó las caderas, sollozando gemidos entrecortados, tremenda mente consciente de todos sus movimientos y de su apasionada respuesta. Las sensaciones se concentraban en el centro húmedo y caliente de su cuerpo. Él le subió las rodillas, le bajó las braguitas y le dijo con evidente placer que las prendas íntimas de encaje y algodón blancos le resultaban muy excitantes. La tirantez en la parte baja de su pelvis le impedía quedarse quieta. Se agarró de sus hombros y tiró de él hacia ella, guiada por una necesidad tan potente que era un instinto que la consumía.

—No pares… —rogaba ella frenéticamente cuando él levantó su arrogante cabeza.

—Tenemos que dejar claras un par de cosas…

—¡Ahora no!

—Se acabaron esas tonterías de que somos amigos y nada más —decretó Sasuke con voz ronca mientras tiraba de ella hacia el borde del sofá— No quiero hablar más de deber ni de amor. Quiero que esto sea puro disfrute para los dos.

Sakura no quiso pensar en lo que él le decía. Su cuerpo ardía por él con un fuego que la consumía. Sabía que su conciencia le haría después pasar un mal rato, pero estaba dispuesta a pagar por ello. Él se hundió en las sedosas y calientes profundidades de su sexo, y ella estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento de tanto placer. Lo que siguió fue la excitación más ardiente y salvaje que había experimentado en su vida; un gozo que coronó en un intenso clímax.

—Ah, lo necesitaba —confesó Sasuke un rato después, mientras los dos seguían abrazados, buscando y exigiendo un beso apasionado que demostraba una avidez inusitada; se echó a reír con sensualidad al ver que ella lo miraba con incredulidad—. De verdad que lo necesitaba, _pedhi mou_… Y necesito tanto más…

La levantó en brazos y la sacó de la habitación.

—No… Los niños…

—Nuestros niños han salido a la calle antes de que empezaras a gritar de placer —Sasuke empezó a besarla en la oreja con erotismo, provocando en ella leves gemidos de gusto.

—No he gritado —murmuró cuando él la dejaba sobre la cama.

—Esta vez gritarás —con suma eficacia, Sasuke terminó de desnudarla—. Deja que te vea bien —dijo al ver que ella trataba de taparse— Ya soy mayor. Puedo mirar todo lo que quiera. Eres tan bella…

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No lo soy.

—Para mí sí —le dijo él sin mentir mientras admiraba sus delicadas curvas con apreciación, preguntándose vagamente por qué aquel era el momento de mayor erotismo de su vida.

—De verdad que no lo soy.

—Tal vez seas menuda, pero estás muy proporcionada. El color de tu pelo es sorprendente, y aunque tienes la nariz respingona, como la de un duendecillo, le va bien a tu cara. Me gustan tus ojos, y tu boca, muchísimo —susurró Sasuke mientras terminaba de desnudarse con rapidez.

—¿Qué más?—dijo ella viendo su entusiasmo.

—Eres tan natural…

Su mirada sensual la devoraba con sencilla frescura Volvió a acercarla a su sexo caliente, mientras empezaba a acariciarle los pechos.

—No tienes nada artificial, no te has hecho ninguna cirugía. La mitad de las veces ni siquiera usas maquillaje.

—Todo es tan sensual contigo, tan físico —murmuró Sakura con voz temblorosa.

—Te acostumbrarás a ello, y aprenderás a disfrutarlo.

Él le succionó un pezón y ella gimió como las cuerdas de un violín. El sonrió con aprobación y dejó que su boca carnosa y sensual mordisqueara la piel delicada de su cuello, mientras continuaba acariciándole los pechos.

—Pero podría haber tanto…

—No…

Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella.

—Esta vez lo haremos a mi manera; primitivo, nada complicado…

Ella sintió ganas de llorar. Se negaba a creer que la relación con Ino se hubiera basado sencillamente en el sexo. Él había amado a su esposa. Jamás la amaría a ella del mismo modo. Cuando en Japón le había dicho que la amaba, el la había rechazado a la velocidad de la luz, porque su confesión le había disgustado tremendamente.

Sasuke sintió que ella se ponía tensa, que trataba de poner distancia entre ellos, y eso no le gustaba. La besó y abrazó con fuerza, utilizando cada recurso erótico de su repertorio para mantenerla cerca.

Le hizo el amor de nuevo, y luego otra vez, hasta que ella se quedó tan adormilada que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Era como si no pudiera saciarse de ella. A pesar del dolor que sentía en el fondo de su corazón, no podía evitar sentir emoción por la pura fuerza de su deseo.

Estaba también medio dormida cuando se dio cuenta de que él no estaba a su lado. Con el pelo negro aún húmedo de la ducha, Sasuke se estaba ajustando la corbata de seda, totalmente vestido ya.

—¿Te marchas? —le susurró ella con sorpresa.

—A una reunión que reemplazará a la que me he perdido antes. Debo estar en Roma mañana, y de allí me voy a Hong Kong —dijo mientras observaba como un halcón su reflejo en el espejo.

Una enorme consternación la invadió.

—¿Cuándo volverás?

Sasuke aspiró hondo, preguntándose por qué su evidente inquietud por su marcha le provocaba una subida de adrenalina. Ella no quería que él se marchara, y no podía ocultarlo. Las personas dependientes le dejaban frío, le repelían. Pero cuando Sakura demostró su disgusto ante la idea de tener que pasar sin él, Sasuke sintió el calor de la satisfacción en su interior.

En realidad, se sintió feliz. Se preguntó por qué sería eso, Pero inmediatamente reconoció con alegría que era muy bueno para la estabilidad de sus hijos que él se sintiera así.

—No estoy seguro. Llamaré…

Sakura asintió como una marioneta.

—¿No te gusta esto? —Sasuke le dirigió una sonrisa, deseando mentalmente que ella le siguiera la corriente y se comportara con más ánimo—. Nada de estrés, nada de nerviosismo. Así es como yo quiero que sean las cosas siempre entre nosotros, _thespinis mou._

Cuando él se marchó el apartamento quedó en silencio. Sakura sintió una tensión en la garganta al pensar en cómo quería él que fueran las cosas siempre entre ellos: mucho sexo, sin amor, sin compromisos, sin exigencias. A él se le veía mucho más feliz que cuando le había propuesto matrimonio. ¿Y por qué? Ella había accedido a sus condiciones y, sin saber muy bien cómo había ocurrido, parecía como si ella hubiera accedido con ello a ser su amante. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Pero no quiso echarse a llorar, y trató de analizar cómo diablos había ocurrido eso; y sobre todo, qué pensaba hacer al respecto…

* * *

_Tan, tan, tan..._

_¿Que les pareció?¿Les gusto? Espero que la respuesta sea afirmativa y si así o no es asi háganme saber denle clic al botón azul de abajo y denme su opinión. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por los que acaban de iniciar esta historia espero no les decepcione y que no haya cometido errores ortográficos. En fin agradecimiento a:_

_SaKu-14, __Strikis, __cerezo21 , __Ayreenkira ,__sasusaku fr , __Mitchel0420 , __sere uchiha_

_Peace & Love_


	8. Chapter 8

**De amante a esposa**

_**Titulo:** De amante a esposa_

_**Protagonistas:** Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno_

**_Argumento:_**

_Sus hijos y la pasión que sentía por él… ¿serían motivos suficientes para convertirse en su amante?_

_Antes de convertirse en su amante, Sakura Haruno había sido una muchacha inocente, y después había sido la madre soltera de dos preciosos gemelos… hasta que él había aparecido de nuevo en su vida. Sakura no quería que Sasuke Uchiha volviera a su lado, pero necesitaba su ayuda. Lo primero eran sus hijos, y el hecho de que conocieran a su padre no significaba que ella fuera a enamorarse de él otra vez…_

_Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y enseguida le pidió a Sakura que se casara con él, pero ella se negó. ¿Qué otra cosa tenían en común aparte de los niños? Únicamente la atracción sexual que sentían el uno por el otro…_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Con una sonrisa poco frecuente en los labios y una caja bajo el entro en el ascensor del apartamento de Sakura. Aunque él detestaba las sorpresas, a ella le encantaban; y por ello estaba deseando ver la cara que pondría Sakura cuando se diera cuenta de que estaba de vuelta treinta y seis horas antes de lo previsto. Había trabajado largas horas para conseguirlo.

Resultaba irónico que supiera exactamente lo que le gustaba a Sakura. Mucho después de separarse de ella, a menudo se había sorprendido a sí mismo viendo algo y pensando que a Sakura le habría gustado, ya fuera un paisaje, una canción, una prenda de roра o un chiste. Tal vez fuera por su habilidad para escuchar mejor que la mayoría de los hombres, o porque tenía muy buena memoria. O a lo mejor porque era muy observador. Pero cuando había estado con Sakura en Japón le había encantado hacerle regalos, y observar la expresión de deleite en sus grandes ojos verdes.

No había comprado ni tarjetas bonitas, ni flores, ni ninguna cosa que pudiera hacer que ella lo acusara de engaño. De modo que había optado por un conjunto de lencería de encaje fino y un colgante de platino y diamantes con la inicial S, que había comprado en la joyería más саrа y famosa del mundo.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento con su llave, y enseguida se sorprendió al oír el ritmo de una música animada, lo suficientemente alta como para sacudir los cimientos. No se había dado cuenta antes de que Sakura fuera una fan de la música rock, pero se alegraba al menos de saber que estaba en casa. Fue directamente al salón. No estaba allí, pero una botella de champán vacía era señal de que tenía invitados. ¿Pero dónde?

En el pasillo que conducía al resto del apartamento, vio una prenda de ropa en el suelo de piedra caliza. Frunció el ceño extrañado. Era una camisa morada de hombre, y no era una de las suyas. En el mismo instante que hizo esa deducción fue como si el mundo entero se volviera del revés. Empezó a sudar y se puso rígido. El incesante ritmo de la música parecía crecer como las aguas revueltas de sus emociones. Detrás de una puerta, oyó unos llantos que eran más fuertes que la música. Eran Toby y Connor, llorando a lágrima viva…

Aunque el instinto lo empujaba a ver cómo estaban, su mirada brillante y salvaje estaba fija en la puerta que tenía en frente y que se abría directamente al dormitorio de Sakura. Llegó a la puerta y vio a la pareja desnuda en la cama. Reconoció primero a Damon Bourikas, y estaba a punió de arrancarlo de la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer que estaba en la cama de Sakura no era Sakura, sino Hinata, la niñera. El asco y el alivio se combinaron en su interior con tanta fuerza, que a Sasuke empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza. Cuando apagó el equipo de música, vio un polvo blanco en el tocador y un billete enrollado. Se puso pálido de repugnancia.

—¡La fiesta ha terminado! ¡Salid de aquí antes de que llame a mis hombres de seguridad para que os echen!

Damon intentó disculparse en griego; pero Sasuke le cortó y le dijo que, si no se largaban enseguida, avisaría a la policía.

Entró en el cuarto de los niños y al verlos con las caras sofocadas se dio cuenta de que llevaban más de un par de minutos llorando. Desprovistos de su confianza habitual, los niños estaban llorosos y penosamente agradecidos por verlo.

Lo cierto era que se sentía muy raro, como si estuviera enfermo, se dijo al darse cuenta de que le temblaban las manos. Por alguna inexplicable razón no dejaba de revivir el repugnante instante en el que había pensado que Sakura estaba acostándose con otro, engañándolo, traicionándolo…

Uno de los mellizos sollozó, sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Sakura no se había metido en la cama con nadie, se recordó con fiera exasperación. Más tarde, estaría con él en la cama, en su cama de Dove Hall. No pensaba negociar más con ella. Había sido muy paciente, pero a partir de entonces se ocuparía él de la situación como debiera haber hecho desde el principio.

Después de lavarse las manos y refrescarse, miró a sus hijos. Se habían quedado sin niñera. ¿Y dónde estaba Sakura? Podría llamarla. O podría cuidarlos él. Con el disgusto que se habían llevado los niños, pensó que se ocuparía él de ellos para no trastornarlos más.

Dos horas después, llamó a Cyrus para que fuera a echarle una mano y bajara a los niños a la limusina.

—No me preguntes nada —le dijo Sasuke al hombre cuando le pasó a Toby, que sólo llevaba puesto un pañal e iba envuelto en una manta manchada de chocolate.

Su hermano estaba en un estado similar.

Cuando los niños estuvieron seguros en sus asientos del coche, Sasuke respiró hondo y se relajó por primera vez en dos horas. Al momento se quedó dormido. La limusina había recorrido bastante camino en dirección a Dove Hall antes de que Sasuke descolgara el teléfono para llamar a la madre de los mellizos.

—Eres una buena chica —Chiyo le apretó la mano a Sakura con afecto—. Espero que consigas ese empleo.

—¿Aunque Sasuke se ponga hecho una furia? Esa mañana, Sakura había tenido una entrevista para un puesto de recepcionista en una inmobiliaria de categoría. Después, se había reunido con Chiyo para acompañarla al dentista, ya que a la mujer le daba mucho miedo ir sola. Después del dentista, habían almorzado juntas y se habían ido de compras.

—Un poco de algo que no le guste le viene bien —le dijo su abuela alegremente—. ¡Mira que decirte que se quiere casar contigo porque es su deber! Toda esa educación, y te dice eso. Es lógico que dijeras que no. Es un Uchiha, un banquero. Te presentará una oferta mejor.

—Ya veremos…

Mientras le daba un beso a la mujer en la mejilla, Sakura le prometió que pronto iría a almorzar a su casa con los niños y se marchó.

Cuando Sasuke la llamó, estaba entrando en su apartamento.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que los niños no están aquí?

Con unas cuantas frases, Sasuke hizo un resumen de la escena que había interrumpido horas antes. A Sakura se le encogió el corazón; llevaba todo el día fuera de casa y se sentía culpable.

—Hinata me parecía tan agradable… —murmuró con turbación.

—Tristemente, eso no significa que fuera responsable. En retrospectiva, tal vez fuera un poco demasiado joven.

Después de asegurarle que Connor y Toby estaban bien, Sasuke sugirió que hiciera una bolsa con lo necesario para que los niños y ella pasaran el fin de semana en Dove Hall.

—¿Me culpas por esto? —susurró ella.

—No. Pero no dejaré que vuelta a ocurrir, _yineka mou_.

Mientras hacía la maleta, Sakura se preguntó qué habría querido decir con ese último comentario. ¿Acaso no había sido ella la que había contratado a Hiinata para el puesto?

Cuando salía del apartamento, vio la bolsa con sus regalos y los abrió. Se puso el colgante con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estudio la lencería con las mejillas sonrojadas y la guardó en la bolsa de fin de semana, además de los juguetes que él había comprado para los niños.

Cuando llegó a Dove Hall, lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a sus hijos, que dormían ya en sus cunas. Tal vez sus preocupaciones fueran exageradas, pero era consciente de que podría haberle ocurrido algo más grave a los niños.

Sasuke estaba en la biblioteca, hablando por teléfono, y cuando ella entró, le hizo una señal para que esperara un poco.

—Toby y Connor parecen estar bastante tranquilos a pesar de toda la emoción —le confió ella.

—No habrías dicho eso de haberlos visto cuando llegamos aquí —reconoció Sasuke con pesar—. Me quedé con ellos un par de horas en el apartamento y no dejaron de llorar.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? Habría venido directamente a casa.

—Pensaba que vendrías antes y… Bueno, soy su padre —Sasuke se encogió de hombros—. Creí que podría cuidarlos sólo durante una hora o dos. El orgullo me puede. Pero reconozco que no soy capaz.

—Bueno… al menos lo intentaste —respondió Sakura, llevándose la mano al cuello—. Ah, me encanta el colgante… Es precioso, Sasuke. Ojalá hubiera estado en casa cuando llegaste.

Sasuke la estudió, deleitándose con su apariencia y con su vestimenta. Era una pena que tuviera que decirle algo que estropearía el momento.

—En este momento tenemos algo mucho más imperativo que considerar —dijo Sasuke muy serio—. He tratado de llevar esta relación bajo tus condiciones, y no está funcionando.

—¡Me culpas a mí! ¿No crees que ya me siento bastante mal? Me advertiste sobre Damon y no te hice caso… Y él ya me había dicho que estaba detrás de Hinata…

—¿Lo sabías entonces? Pensaba que estaba interesado en ti.

Ya no podía disimular.

—No —dijo Sakura con pesar.

Sasuke aspiró hondo y la miró con gravedad.

—Quiero serte franco. Quiero que mis hijos vivan aquí conmigo donde hay un servicio adecuado que impedirá que ocurra lo que ha ocurrido hoy.

—Pero eso no es posible —protestó Sakura con pesar.

—Lo es si te casas conmigo. O te casas conmigo o peleo por la custodia.

Sakura se quedó tan sorprendida, que de momento no podía creer que él lo dijera en serio. La última vez que había estado con Sasuke él la había tratado como a una amante; pero de pronto esa intimidad, esa calidez y esa confianza habían desaparecido, como si jamás hubieran estado ahí.

—No puedo creer que me estés amenazando.

—Toby y Connor merecen más de lo que les estamos dando. Si yo puedo renunciar a mi libertad, tú también.

Ella apretó los puños.

—¿Pero y si yo no quiero que te sacrifiques? Él la miró con frialdad.

—No permito negociar con esto. Ya he empezado a hacer los preparativos para la boda.

Ella lo miró con rabia, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

—Bueno, pues ya puedes empezar a deshacerlos.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? ¡A qué viene tanto drama! De todos modos, te estás acostando conmigo, _glikia mou._

Sakura se puso colorada.

—No te atrevas a echármelo en cara.

Sasuke se quedaba paralizado cuando había alguna situación de conflicto. Pero de pronto le salió la rabia sin saber de dónde salía.

—¿Echarte en cara el qué? ¿La verdad? De haber estado en casa cuando llegué hoy, te habrías metido en la cama conmigo.

El color de sus mejillas se convirtió en palidez. Se sentía humillada. Era cierto. Nunca se le había dado muy bien decirle que no en el plano sexual, y para sus adentros reconoció que se habría vuelto a acostar con él.

—¿Sabes dónde he estado esta mañana? En una entrevista de trabajo.

—¿Es que tienes que pasarte cada momento del día pensando en el modo de irritarme? —le preguntó Sasuke en tono bajo y lleno de rencor, tratando de ahogar todavía esa oleada de rabia que lo descontrolaba—. ¿Un trabajo? ¿Por qué le empeñas en rechazar todo lo que quiero hacer por ti?

—Sólo quiero ser independiente…

—Olvídalo. Nunca pensé que fuera a decirlo, pero necesitamos volver a los valores de antes. No quiero una compañera, ni una amante ocasional. Quiero una esposa. Hay varias y buenas razones por las que debamos casarnos, por ejemplo que tenemos dos hijos y que nos llevamos de maravilla en la cama —dijo Sasuke con ironía—. Pero la próxima vez que me acueste contigo, seré tu marido.

Sakura alzó la barbilla.

—¿De verdad le enfrentarías a mí por los mellizos ante el juez?

—Si es eso lo que hace falta para que actúes con sensatez, sí —declaró Sasuke sin remordimiento—. Creo que estás comportándote de un modo irresponsable.

—No es cierto.

—Tal vez no seas lo bastante madura como para ver lo que yo veo. Toby y Connor necesitan una madre y un padre. Sé el valor de eso.

A Sakura se le aceleró el pulso. Estaba furiosa con él; sus amenazas superaban su sentido de la justicia. ¿De verdad intentaría separarla de los mellizos? ¿O sólo lo decía para convencerla? ¿De verdad se daba cuenta, o acaso le importaba, lo que le estaba haciendo a ella de paso? Quería tener igualdad de derechos con sus hijos y más poder de decisión sobre lo que pasaba en sus vidas. Si no estaba ya preparado para comprometerse, sólo el matrimonio le daría esos requerimientos.

Aunque su negativa a seguir con el papel de padre a distancia no sorprendía del todo a Sakura. En los últimos meses, Sasuke había pasado de padre reacio a papá comprometido. Había hecho muchos esfuerzos para pasar más tiempo con Toby y Connor, y a medida que los iba conociendo había aprendido a quererlos. En realidad, Sasuke había conseguido establecer unos vínculos con sus hijos que no dependían en absoluto de ella.

De pronto la invadió el pánico. Ya no se veía con los niños como un trío indivisible. De repente se sentía muy asustada e insegura Su posición en la vida de Sasuke estaba rodeada de mucha más incertidumbre. Sus hijos siempre serían sus hijos, pero ella no tenía ninguna seguridad. No le consolaba saber que la última vez había terminado acostándose con él porque no había podido contemplar la posibilidad de que él pudiera liarse con otra mujer. En realidad, la había manipulado para que hiciera exactamente lo que quería él con frialdad y eficacia. Lo que mejor se le daba en el mundo era conseguir sus objetivos. Por eso le daba miedo que de pronto hubiera decidido llevarse a los niños. Y sabía que, toda vez que se iba pasando la novedad, no podría retenerlo por el sexo.

Sasuke notó la tensión que emanaba de la tensa figura de Sakura. No pensaba decir nada para aliviar la presión. Habiendo tomado una decisión, estaba convencido que tenía que seguir adelante.

—Me sorprende que utilices las amenazas para que haga lo que tú quieres.

Sasuke la miró tranquilamente.

—Sin comentarios.

—Esto no lo olvidaré —aspiró hondo y se dio la vuelta— Mañana te daré una respuesta.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Sasuke tuvo ganas de romper algo. ¡Era tan obstinada! Jamás había conocido a alguien tan cabezota como él. ¿Qué tenía de malo que se decidiera en un momento? ¿Acaso quería ella hacerle esperar adrede?

¿Y eso de trabajar? Se la imaginó en una oficina. Alguien tan lleno de vida y de energía como Sakura sería enseguida muy popular. Tenía una mente rápida y una lengua aún más rápida. Era trabajadora y aprendía con rapidez. Y también era muy sexy…

Apretó los labios con rabia. Más de uno la encontraría atractiva, y pensarían que ella querría algo cuando se enteraran que era ya madre de dos niños. De hecho, algunos hombres tal vez se fijaran en ella por eso. Imaginó a los lobos que la rodearían cuando él estuviera fuera del país en viaje de negocios. Apretó los dientes. No quería dar pie a que pasara nada de eso.

Sakura cenó en su precioso dormitorio. No tenía hambre, de modo que tomó algo ligero. Estaba muy enfadada por lo que habían hecho Damon Bourikas y su niñera a sus espaldas, y agradecía la inesperada aparición de Sasuke. De no haber sido así, ¿quién sabía cuánto tiempo habría durado esa horrible situación?

Cuando se metió en la cama, permaneció despierta mucho rato, ahogada por la incertidumbre y la preocupación. Pero no tenía dudas sobre la respuesta que tenía que darle. Por dos razones muy buenas se casaría con Sasuke. La primera, porque no podía arriesgarse a perder a sus hijos; si se enemistaba con Sasuke, todo podría terminar de un modo desastroso. El hecho de que amaba a Sasuke ocupaba un segundo lugar, precisamente porque en ese momento se avergonzaba de amarlo. Pero pronto se daría cuenta de que ella no tenía intención de doblegarse a su coacción comportándose como debía una esposa. Ni hablar, se decía Sakura con amargura.

Cuando Sakura se levantó al día siguiente y vio que Sasuke ya se había marchado al banco en Londres, como si fuera un día normal, sintió mucha rabia. Así que después de atender a sus hijos marcó su número privado.

Sasuke despidió a los empleados y trató de no pensar en la caída de la bolsa que le había obligado a levantarse al salir el sol.

—_Kalimera, pedhi mou_ —la saludó en tono pausado—. Estaba haciendo planes para mi despedida de soltero.

Hasta ese momento, Sakura había permanecido tranquila; pero al oírle hablar así, con esa seguridad, le entraron ganas de cortar la conversación.

—¡No tiene gracia, Sasuke!

—Era una broma.

—Pues no bromees con lo de anoche —le dijo Sakura—. No me has dejado otra opción, y ésa es la única razón por la que acepto casarme contigo.

—Es una noticia estupenda —dijo Sasuke en el tono más confiado posible—. Pediremos una autorización especial y nos casaremos dentro de dos semanas. El organizador de la boda trabajará con mis empleados, para que tú puedas dedicarte a elegir tu vestido.

—¿Y también me vas a dar alguna idea para eso? —dijo Sakura con ironía, ya que parecía que todo lo demás estaba ya decidido.

—Me encantaría verte de blanco, _thespinis mou_. Será una boda muy tradicional —Sasuke vio que dos de sus empleados a la puerta le hacían señales—. Mira, lo siento, el helicóptero está aquí para llevarme al aeropuerto. A lo mejor no vuelvo hasta unos días antes de la boda, pero prometo llamarte cada día.

¿El aeropuerto? ¿Adónde iría?, quiso preguntarle, pero él ya había colgado. Momentos después, encendió el canal de economía y escuchó la noticia de la crisis en los mercados de valores.

* * *

_¿Se han puesto a pensar en todo lo que perdieron los magnates griegos con la deuda externa de Grecia, la poca estabilidad de su economía, la poca solvencia financiera con la que cuentan, la perdida del euro y en consecuencia el alza del dolar? No? Porque cada que leo una novela con protagonista griegos o italianos yo si. La crisis en la zona euro esta barbara pero en fin esto es ficción de fan no cnn finanzas, espero les haya gustado y muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews son inspiradores :p _


	9. Chapter 9

**De amante a esposa**

_**Titulo:** De amante a esposa_

_**Protagonistas:** Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno_

**_Argumento:_**

_Sus hijos y la pasión que sentía por él… ¿serían motivos suficientes para convertirse en su amante?_

_Antes de convertirse en su amante, Sakura Haruno había sido una muchacha inocente, y después había sido la madre soltera de dos preciosos gemelos… hasta que él había aparecido de nuevo en su vida. Sakura no quería que Sasuke Uchiha volviera a su lado, pero necesitaba su ayuda. Lo primero eran sus hijos, y el hecho de que conocieran a su padre no significaba que ella fuera a enamorarse de él otra vez…_

_Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y enseguida le pidió a Sakura que se casara con él, pero ella se negó. ¿Qué otra cosa tenían en común aparte de los niños? Únicamente la atracción sexual que sentían el uno por el otro…_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Con lágrimas de orgullo en los ojos. Tsunade Haruno miró a su hija con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios. Tsunade era una mujer de cabello largo y rubio, que parecía mucho más joven de sus cincuenta años.

—Pareces la princesa de un cuento…

—¿De verdad?

Sakura estudió el reflejo de su elegante vestido que ceñía primorosamente sus curvas y sacaba el mayor provecho de su esbelta figura. Un velo cortó y coqueto prendido de la exquisita diadema de diamantes que Chiyo había insistido en que llevara le daba el toque final al conjunto.

—Sé que estás nerviosa porque va a ser una boda por todo lo alto, pero te digo que Sasuke sólo tendrá ojos para ti —declaró Tsunade con convicción—. Sé que Dan y yo sólo lo conocemos desde anoche, pero nos dejó muy impresionados. No esperábamos que alguien tan rico e importante se mostrara tan simpático y acogedor.

—Sasuke tiene mucho carisma, y ayer tenía un día estupendo —concedió Sakura con la misma sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de su futuro marido en presencia de su madre.

No deseaba en absoluto que se preocupara por ella.

—Es una pena que haya vuelto ayer de viaje de negocios, y encima, cuando estaríais deseando quedaros solos, tener que ocuparos de nosotros y de sus parientes

—Tsunade suspiró—. Pero debo decir que sus abuelos me han parecido maravillosos.

—Sí —concedió Sakura con cariño.

Chiyo y Jiraiya le habían ofrecido todo su apoyo, y el sincero deleite de la pareja con la boda que estaba a punto de celebrarse había conmovido profundamente a Sakura. Además, ante su insistencia, Sakura y sus padres se habían hospedado en su espaciosa casa los días previos a la boda.

Sin embargo, hasta el momento nada había conseguido aliviar el nudo de angustia e inseguridad que ella escondía muy dentro. El enorme retrato de Ino, que todavía dominaba la escalera principal de Dove Hall, era un recordatorio continuo de lo impresionante que resultaba la verdadera belleza física. Le gustara o no, Sasuke sin duda pensaría ese día en su primera boda, y recordaría lo diferentes que habían sido las cosas en esa ocasión.

Sin embargo, el suyo sería tan sólo un matrimonio de conveniencia; y como él ya había rechazado su amor una vez, no volvería a ofrecérselo.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué has decidido invitar a tu amiga Karin después de lo que le hizo —le confió Tsuande con una mueca de asco—. ¿Se lo has dicho ya a Sasuke?

—No, todavía no. Pero Karin era mi amiga, y si quiero perdonarla por lo que hizo, es asunto mío, no de Sasuke.

—Bueno, siempre has sido muy leal a tus amigos y me parece estupendo pero… —Tsunade vaciló, algo incómoda—. Karin puede crear un problema entre Sasuke y tú.

—Le voy a dar una segunda oportunidad porque siempre estuvo ahí cuando la necesité.

Sakura no vio razón para decirle a su madre que no tenía pensado advertir a Sasuke de la presencia de Karin entre los varios cientos de invitados. Si no se enteraba, no podría molestarse.

Sakura había ido a visitar a Karin impulsivamente. En realidad, había sentido la necesidad de hablar con Karin del episodio que había echado a perder su amistad. Karin se había alegrado mucho de verla, y se había disculpado de corazón por lo que había hecho. Cuando la otra chica había reconocido que sólo se había acercado al periodista por miedo a que la echaran, ya que no había pagado el alquiler de los últimos meses, Sakura se había mostrado todavía más comprensiva

En ese momento de la conversación había llegado Dan, el segundo marido de su madre, a decirles que ya tenían que marcharse a la iglesia

Con cierta turbación, Sakura se dijo que en menos de dos horas se convertiría en la segunda esposa de Sasuke. Pero de una cosa estaba segura: no pensaba perdonar a Sasuke por lo que le había hecho. Mientras que en público se comportaría como debía comportarse una novia, no tenía intención alguna de hacer lo mismo en privado. Él le había hecho chantaje para que accediera a casarse con él, y eso era algo que nunca debería haber hecho, así que no pensaba compartir la cama con un hombre que había utilizado la amenaza de llevarla a juicio para llevarla al matrimonio.

Sasuke tenía que aprender a respetarla, y no iba a conseguirlo acostándose con él. Aunque no tenía muchas ganas de que llegara el momento, se dijo que seguramente Sasuke iba a escuchar un «no» por primera vez en su vida.

Cuando llegó a la iglesia ortodoxa, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke la esperaba a la puerta. Sus ojos de aquel intenso oscuro la miraron con aprecio mientras le ofrecía un ramo de flores.

—Es una tradición griega. Estás preciosa, _yineka mou_.

—¿Te vas a quedar… ? ¿No vas a tomar ningún vuelo? —dijo Sakuracon dulzura, maravillándose de lo a gusto que se le veía a pesar del chantaje que había utilizado para llevarla hasta allí— ¿Ningún asunto urgente en el banco?

Sasuke le dirigió una sonrisa de apreciación que demostraba la dureza de su carácter, pero que aun así consiguió acelerarle el pulso.

—A partir de hoy, soy todo tuyo; y disfrutaremos de una luna de miel larga y muy íntima.

El interior de la iglesia había sido bellamente decorado con flores. Después de que les entregaran una vela adornada con lazos dio comienzo el servicio. Sakura sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando porque se había reunido un par de veces con el cura, y había estado en un ensayo de la ceremonia en el que Jiraiya había ocupado el lugar de su nieto. Sasuke y ella intercambiaron los anillos. En la cabeza les colocaron unas coronas de plata y perlas unidas por una lazada. Bebieron vino de la misma copa y dieron tres vueltas a la mesa ceremonial, donde había una biblia. Los invitados los rociaron con pétalos. Después de la bendición, les retiraron las coronas y el cura les unió las manos. Fue una ceremonia solemne y conmovedora, y Sakura descubrió que incluso su enfado con Sasuke no le impedía darse cuenta con cierta emoción de que ya eran marido y mujer.

Salieron de la iglesia por la entrada lateral, y su llegada y marcha pasaron desapercibidas para nadie que no fuera el fotógrafo que habían contratado, el equipo de seguridad y un equipo de grabación. Se habían tomado todo tipo de medidas para preservar la intimidad de aquel día.

En el coche nupcial, Sasuke le colocó una elaborada caja sobre las piernas.

—Mi regalo de bodas.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Qué son? ¿Unas esposas de platino?

Sasuke le tomó la mano, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario, y le dio un beso en la palma En sus ojos vio Sakura un ardor y una sensualidad que la sorprendieron.

—¿Te gustaría, _yineka mou_? Pero eres muy menuda, y te saldrían marcas enseguida —murmuró en tono ronco.

Ella se puso colorada desde la raíz del pelo, y retiró la mano enseguida.

—Era una broma… ¿de acuerdo? —dijo ella.

—Ya veremos… En las ocho semanas siguientes tendremos tiempo de adentrarnos en territorio inexplorado.

—¿Ocho semanas? —Gimió Sakura en voz baja—. ¿Vas a faltar dos meses del banco?

—Es una ocasión especial —Sasuke le acarició el pelo con suavidad.

De pronto se sentía como un juguete a pilas examinado por su nuevo dueño, y se puso nerviosa. Cuando él se enterara de que el sexo no estaba en el menú de casados, ocho semanas se le harían un tanto largas. Sin embargo no era el momento de decir nada, allí rodeados de invitados.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te fuiste de luna de miel con Ino?

Siguió un silencio tenso en el que ella aguantó la respiración.

—Una semana. No hubo elección. Estaba a punto de pasar los exámenes finales en la universidad.

Lo dijo con tirantez, como si hablar de su primer matrimonio le resultara doloroso.

O al menos así parecía ser para aquel hombre tan reservado que ocultaba todos sus sentimientos, pensaba Sakura con tristeza. Deseando no haberle preguntado, se dispuso a abrir la caja.

—Ay… Dios mío… —susurró, cegada por el brillo de las esmeraldas y los diamantes del anillo.

—Como no hicimos fiesta de compromiso… quiero compensarte por ello —dijo Sasuke en tono ronco.

Sakura estudió el anillo con lágrimas en los ojos, y sintió que se le partía en dos el corazón. De un golpe cerró la caja y se la plantó de nuevo en la mano.

—¡No necesito un anillo para que me recuerde cómo me plantaste en Japón!

—_Theos mou_… —gimió Sasuke— eso no tiene nada que ver con este anillo. ¿Es que me lo vas a echar en cara eternamente?

Sakura miró por la ventanilla con rigidez.

—Pensé que sería la solución más lógica… y puse en primer lugar lo que pensé que sería lo mejor para ti.

Sakura se volvió y le echó una mirada de reproche.

—¡No te engañes!

—Después de Ino… no estaba listo para comprometerme. Te conocí demasiado pronto. Me sentí culpable. Eras joven e inexperta…

—¿Y desde cuándo te fijabas en eso?

—¡Eres la única virgen con la que me he acostado en mi vida! —gimió furiosamente—. ¿Si te hubiera llevado conmigo, qué habría hecho entonces contigo?

Sakura arqueó una ceja sin sentir vergüenza alguna.

—Ah, estoy segura de que se te habría ocurrido algo.

—El único futuro que podría haberte ofrecido habría sido de amante… Por eso corté contigo.

—¿Por qué no reconoces la verdad? —Dijo Sakura con sarcasmo—. Te dije que te amaba, y la verdad te repugnaba tanto que te marchaste del país.

A Sasuke le inquietaba que pudiera tener tanta perspicacia; sobre todo porque ni él mismo había comprendido su reacción en ese momento.

Mientras él decía eso, Sakura se sorprendió por su nivel de amargura y de pronto se sintió avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir. ¿A qué estaba jugando? El pasado, pasado estaba. Algunas cosas era mejor no removerlas. Sasuke había tenido una aventura con ella mientras aún lloraba la muerte de Ino, y ella debería haberlo aceptado ya.

Arrepentida, le quitó el estuche y un momento después tenía el anillo puesto.

—Gracias… es precioso —dijo en tono algo seco.

Sasuke pensó en comentar algo sobre su repentino cambio de actitud, pero finalmente decidió que aquel era un día muy importante para ella, y que seguramente Sakura estaría un poco nerviosa.

Le ofreció una copa y después se limitó a conversar sobre otras cosas, de tal modo que llegaron a Dove Hall, donde se celebraría el convite, sin darle oportunidad de que ella pronunciara ninguna palabra controvertida.

Los novios y los padrinos pasaron al vestíbulo para saludar a sus invitados, que iban entrando al salón. Sakura vio a Karin y se puso tensa, esperando que su amiga evitara llamar la atención del novio. Tristemente, no iba a ser así. Karin, que nunca había sido nada discreta, parecía empeñada en conocer a Sasuke. Se paro delante de él, y no le dejó a Sakura otra elección más que presentárselo.

—Karin Kusagakure… —murmuró Sasuke, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

—Hice de Cupido entre vosotros dos —dijo la morena de ojos cafes con desvergüenza—. De no haber sido por mí, tal vez Sakura y tú no os habríais vuelto a juntar.

Cuando Karin continuó, Sakura no se atrevió mirar a Sasuke. El inclinó la cabeza con orgullo e intercambió unas palabras en voz baja con Cyrus.

—No puedes pedirle a Karin que se marche —le susurró Sakura enfadada, temiendo que ésa fuera su intención— Iba a decirte que la había invitado…

—No es cierto —le respondió él con frialdad—. Esperabas que no la viera entre tanta gente, pero una mujer tan vulgar es difícil de obviar.

—¿Qué le has dicho a Cyrus?

—Que la vigile… y la cubertería de plata.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Cuando habían entrado todos los invitados y Sakura estaba a punto de entrar en el salón, se dio cuenta de que el enorme retrato de Ino había sido retirado de las escaleras y un par de preciosos paisajes ocupaban su lugar.

—¿Qué hiciste con el retrato de Ino? —preguntó muy desconcertada.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido.

—Mandé quitarlo.

Sakura estuvo a punto de darle las gracias, pero prefirió callarse para que él no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le había molestado ver el retrato hasta ese día.

Se reunió con sus hijos y jugó un rato con ellos, hasta que llegó el momento de sentarse a la mesa nupcial con los padrinos y el novio.

Disfrutó de un par de copas de champán antes de que Sasuke la sacara a bailar. Cuando él la estrechó contra su cuerpo fuerte y esbelto, ella se estremeció un poco. De pronto se sentía muy consciente de su potente masculinidad y del tiempo que hacía que no estaba tan cerca de él. El suave aroma de su piel la envolvió, y se puso un poco nerviosa al sentir un chispazo de calor sensual enroscándose en sus entrañas.

Una canción dio paso a la siguiente, y Sasuke le echó la cabeza para atrás y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y cargados de deseo.

—Estoy deseando estar a solas contigo. Mi abuelo no me dejó ir a verte anoche para charlar —concedió con voz ronca—. Claro que yo no estaba pensando mucho en hablar…

Ella se puso colorada de inmediato. No sabía qué decir, y se quedó totalmente desconcertada cuando él agachó la cabeza y saboreó sus generosos labios rosados con una sensualidad embriagadora que la dejó turbada y temblorosa.

Sasuke se echó a reír al oír los aplausos de los presentes. La miró y le deslizó un dedo por la mejilla.

—Más tarde… viviremos una noche de bodas que no olvidaremos jamás, _thespinis mou._

Sakura bajó la vista. ¿Por qué se sentía culpable? Sasuke era su marido, y naturalmente deseaba tener un futuro junto a él. Pero tenía que ser un futuro en el que ella fuera más que la madre de los mellizos y la mujer en su lecho nupcial. Tal vez jamás la amara, pero ella estaba empeñada en que aprendiera a tratarla de igual a igual, en que la respetara.

Sakura se sorprendió.

A medida que iba transcurriendo la tarde, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que al menos en público Sasuke la trataba con respeto. Jamás se había mostrado tan atento con ella, y en ningún momento la dejó sola mientras pasaban de un grupo a otro para charlar con los invitados.

Jiraiya fue con ella un rato después mientras ella ayudaba a la niñera nueva, una responsable mujer de unos treinta y tantos años, a acostar a los niños.

—Chiyo está tan emocionada de que Toby y Connor se vengan con la niñera a pasar una semana a nuestra casa. Tenemos tantas cosas planeadas para hacer con ellos. Cuando se despierten, nos los llevaremos.

—Voy a echarlos de menos —le confió Sakura con pesar—. Pero la verdad es que sólo es una semana.

La pareja pasaría la noche de bodas en Dove Hall, y se marcharían al día siguiente a pasar la luna de miel a Grecia.

—Una semana para que los mayores disfruten de estar recién casados y solos —Jiraiya la miró con cariño y aprobación— Casi me había dado por vencido, pero le has cambiado la vida a mi nieto.

—Se la he vuelto del revés —comentó Sakura con pesar.

—Sasuke merece un matrimonio normal y una vida en familia. Nos sentimos verdaderamente felices por los dos —le dijo Jiraiya emocionado.

Cuando bajaba, pensó en las palabras de Jiraiya. ¿Habrían sido una crítica velada al primer matrimonio de su nieto? Sin duda, una referencia a la esterilidad de Ino. Los niños, después de todo, eran algo muy valorado en la cultura griega. Pero seguía un tanto sorprendida, puesto que a pesar de todo había sido un comentario un tanto desagradable; y Jiraiya era una de las personas más amables y con más tacto que había conocido en su vida.

Chiyo se acercó a ella.

—Karin está sacando fotos con el móvil.

—¿Estás seguro?

El otro asintió.

—¿Lo… sabe mi marido?

—El señor Uchiha dijo que usted querría ocuparse de ello.

Sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago, pero acompañó a Cyrus al salón, donde se enfrentó a su amiga. Karin se echó a reír cuando ella le recontó que había una prohibición de sacar fotografías expresa en la invitación. El teléfono de Karin era un modelo muy moderno, y Sakura sospechó que Karin lo había llevado adrede para invadir su intimidad y la de los demás invitados. ¿Estaría ya esperándola algún periódico para que les llevara las fotos?

Karin no necesitó mucho para empezar a presumir de las fotos que había tomado ya, y Sakura se quedó horrorizada al ver que había fotos de los mellizos y de varios invitados famosos. Karin sólo perdió los estribos cuando Sakura le pasó el móvil a Cyrus para que borrara las fotos. Un coche ya estaba esperando para llevarse a la furiosa morena a la estación de tren. Sus vengativos comentarios finales le hicieron a Sakura más daño que cualquier otra cosa, y le preocupó que al día siguiente apareciera algún artículo en el periódico. ¿Habría conseguido enviar Karin alguna foto antes de que Cyrus las borrara?

Sasuke no dijo nada. Ajenos a lo que había pasado, Jiraiya y Chiyo se marcharon un rato después con la niñera y los mellizos. Luego se marcharon Tsunade y Dan. Su madre y su padrastro pensaban pasar una semana en Londres visitando a algunos amigos y familiares antes de regresar a Nueva Zelanda.

Muy pronto el zumbido de los motores de los coches y helicópteros señaló la marcha de los invitados, y la tensión de la novia comenzó a aumentar. Sakura sentía como poco a poco le iban abandonando las fuerzas.

En el descansillo del piso de arriba, Sasuke se volvió hacia ella y la levantó en brazos.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo? —gimió Sakura.

—Me encanta pensar que eres mía, sólo mía, toda mía… —dijo Sasuke mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio nupcial, donde había tantas flores que Sakura se quedó boquiabierta cuando Sasuke la depositó en el suelo—. Chiyo hizo traer floristas de Grecia. Se empeña en hacerlo todo según la tradición. Es una prueba de su afecto por ti. Pero le dije que no se molestara en echar a un bebé sobre la cama…

—¿Cómo dices? —dijo Sakura en tono desfallecido.

—Es otra tradición. Pero la fertilidad no es un problema para nosotros —se echó a reír con sensualidad mientras la envolvía de nuevo con su cuerpo musculoso—. Me encantan nuestros hijos, pero antes de aumentar la familia quiero a mi preciosa esposa para mí solo una buena temporada —le susurró en tono ronco.

Entre sus brazos fuertes, Sakura se sintió en peligro. Tuvo que apartar la mirada de la cama, que había sido transformada en una especie de romántico cenador cargado de flores. Todo era tan precioso… Pero había llegado el momento de decirle lo que tenía que decirle, aunque sabía que él acabaría odiándola.

Sakura se apartó de él y retrocedió unos pasos.

—Sasuke, tengo algo que decirte… No voy a acostarme contigo esta noche… pero por favor no te enfades.

Sasuke se quedó muy quieto y la miró con seriedad.

—Es nuestra noche de bodas… ¿Por qué has decidido que no quieres acostarte conmigo?

Sakura se agarró las manos con fuerza.

—Porque me hiciste chantaje para que me casara contigo, y eso estuvo mal.

—Quería casarme contigo, y decidí abrirme camino entre tanta… tontería —Sasuke seleccionó esa palabra con cuidado—. Y aquí estamos, casados y con toda la vida por delante. Por favor, no me digas que planeas destruir todo eso.

Sakura hizo un leve gesto con la mano, percibiendo la tensión que había entre ellos.

—No planeo destruir nada…

—¿Entonces por qué darme motivos para que nos divorciemos en nuestra noche de bodas? —Le preguntó Sasuke lleno de rabia— ¿Qué es todo esto, Sakura?

* * *

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los agradezco y los tomo en cuenta, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, dejenme saber lo que piensan etc. _

_Peace & Love_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

—Tienes que aceptar que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, Sasuke…

—¿En qué estuvo mal? Ahora eres mi esposa. Mis hijos llevaran mi apellido…

—Quiero que nuestra relación se base en nosotros, no sólo en los niños…

—¡Entonces deja de comportarte como un niño!

Sakura aspiró hondo y levantó un dedo.

—Uno… me casé contigo porque me amenazaste con quitarme la custodia de los niños si no lo hacía…

—¡Jamás te habría hecho eso! —Exclamó Sasuke—. ¿Es que todavía no me conoces?

—Dos… —dijo Sakura en tono de desafío—. No quiero acostarme con un tipo que me hace sentir que sólo valgo para el sexo.

—Ni yo dormir con una esposa que piensa que puede utilizar su cuerpo como arma para negociar.

—Tres… —continuó Sakura con tenacidad—. Yo…

Sasuke alzó ambas manos con una explosiva demostración de rabia.

—¡Me largo de aquí!

—No… ¡No seas así! —gimió Sakura mientras corría y se plantaba delante de la puerta para impedir que se marchara.

—Quítate de en medio.

—Pero tenemos que hablar…

—No estoy de humor. Quítate…

—No…

Como respuesta, Sasuke la levantó en brazos, cruzó la habitación y la echó sobre la cama. Se echó encima de ella, y Sakura lo miró con los ojos como platos.

—Sasuke…

—Cuando dices mi nombre, es como una invitación —con la mirada llena de pasión, Sasuke tomó sus labios con una urgencia que la hizo derretirse y sentir un calor que derribaba sus defensas.

Sakura se apartó de él con un sollozo de pesar.

Sasuke la miró con un gesto de reproche que a Sakura se le antojó excesivo para lo que ella había hecho.

—Juré no volver a casarme. Pero cambié por ti. Juré que jamás tendría hijos, y he aprendido a aceptar y amar a nuestros hijos —susurró con una tristeza que a Sakura le rompió el corazón—. Y también pensé que tú eras distinta, que eras cariñosa y sincera. ¿Dónde demonios está todo eso?

Su fiera amargura la confundió. De pronto sintió que se había equivocado, aunque no supiera bien cómo. Lo que sí que vio en su mirada fue que se sentía decepcionado; que ella lo había decepcionado, incluso traicionado, y esa acusación le dolió. ¿Era diferente a quién? Nunca le había visto expresar tanta emoción anteriormente, y la demostración de Sasuke la conmovió.

Instantes después, la puerta se cerró. Él se había marchado. Sakura se dijo que había hecho lo que se había propuesto. Había permanecido fiel a sus convicciones. Pero no había podido matizar lo que había tenido intención de decir. Sin embargo, le había trasmitido el mensaje básico, se dijo, y teniendo en cuenta la hostilidad de Sasuke, había sido algo difícil de conseguir.

Le dolían los músculos de tanta tensión. Despacio y con torpeza, se echó en la cama. Seguía vestida con el precioso traje y la diadema. El se los habría quitado de estar allí. Sin previo aviso, sintió que la invadían unas dudas terribles. Momentos después, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Al día siguiente bajó a desayunar a las ocho. No había pegado ojo esa noche; se había quedado despierta, esperando que Sasuke volviera para estar con ella. ¿Y si Sasuke le pedía el divorcio? ¿Se irían de luna de miel después de lo que había pasado?

Se había levantado a las seis para ver si lo llevaba todo, y después se había pasado un buen rato tratando de taparse las ojeras con maquillaje.

El comedor estaba vacío, Pero Sakura se sentó y desayunó bien mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

El alivio que sintió cuando Sasuke entró tranquilamente en el comedor, vestido con pantalón beis y un suéter de punto, fue indescriptible.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó.

Sakura sintió aún más alivio al darse cuenta de que se iban a marchar de luna de miel.

—¿Todavía quieres hablar conmigo? —le preguntó mientras se montaba en la limusina.

—¿Llevas más faldas como ésa en el equipaje? —dijo Sasuke, evitando como siempre contestar a ese tipo de preguntas.

—Sasuke…

Se inclinó hacia ella y le puso un dedo en los labios.

—No… No me lo vuelvas a decir, _agapi muo_. «Tenemos que hablar» debe de ser la frase más temida por los hombres.

Sasuke ocupó su sitio, y Sakura decidió no presionarlo. Tenían que hablar, Pero en ese momento no quería arriesgarse. La noche anterior él le había dicho que había cambiado por ella, y esa declaración le había sorprendido y dado otra perspectiva. Siempre le pedía más, y sabía que era injusto y poco razonable por su parte.

En el aeropuerto los esperaban un contingente de periodistas. Cyrus y sus hombres los mantenían a distancia, y Sasuke le echó el brazo por los hombros e ignoró la salva de preguntas que les hicieron medio a gritos. Alguien dijo algo sobre la «noticia del día», y Sakura se quedó helada ¿Qué noticia?

Se encogió sólo de pensar que las revelaciones de Karin podrían haber llegado a los periódicos de nuevo, y empezó a rezar fervientemente para que no hubiera sido así. No tuvo valor para preguntarle nada a Sasuke.

Cuando subieron a su jet privado, Sakura vio enseguida varios periódicos colocados ordenadamente y los ojeó hasta sacar el más horrible de todos, donde se veía una foto bastante mala de ellos dos bailando en la pista del baile del salón de Dove Hall.

Sasuke le puso la mano sobre la suya antes de que ella pudiera levantar la publicación.

—No pierdas el tiempo —le aconsejó.

Pero Sakura deseaba el castigo, y cuando pasó las hojas vio más fotos, además de todos los detalles de su boda. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y trató de dominarse. Había sido una estúpida y una sentimental al confiar de nuevo en Karin.

—Siento mucho esto —murmuró con sensación de ahogo.

—Olvídalo.

Pero su discreción era demasiado para ella. Antes de que se le terminaran de saltar las lágrimas, le dijo que se iba a tumbar y corrió al compartimento donde estaban las camas. Sentada en la cama, trató de dominar los sollozos. Medio minuto después, se abrió la puerta.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

—No es para tanto.

—Todo el mundo hizo un esfuerzo tan enorme para que nuestra boda fuera un secreto, y yo voy y meto la pata hasta el fondo —sollozó Sakura—. No tendría que haberla invitado…

—Creíste que era tu amiga.

—Eso es lo que más me duele…

—Ya, ya… —suspiró Sasuke—. Lo sé.

—¿Por qué no estás furioso conmigo?

—Me gusta ver que eres tierna por dentro —confió—. Si fueras tan dura como yo, no serías la misma persona, _agapi mu_.

Ella aspiró hondo para calmarse.

—¿Por qué estás tan agradable conmigo?

—¿Anoche no lo fui?

Ella se volvió para acurrucarse junto a él. El amor le corría por las venas con la fuerza de un ciclón, y el deseo iba detrás. Sakura se acercó más a él, de modo que sus pezones rozaban su pecho musculoso.

Sasuke ahuecó un poco una almohada, se apañó de ella y la tumbó despacio.

—Estás agotada. Deberías dormir un poco.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche? —le susurró ella.

—Emborrachándome.

—Ah…

Sakura no se lo imaginaba. Sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba controlarlo todo, sintió que lo había empujado a hacer algo muy extraño en él.

—Pensándolo bien —le anunció Sasuke desde la puerta con expresión seria—, tenías razón en cuanto a lo del chantaje. Fue muy cruel por mi parte. Hice mal. Y no quiero buscar ninguna excusa. Sabía lo que hacía. No estaba preparado para cortejarte… Ni siquiera sabía si podría hacerlo… Sólo sé que lo deseaba, que quería estar contigo.

Sakura se preguntó qué suponía que significaba lo de «cortejarla». Entendió que era muy dominante, muy impaciente y obstinado, y que por eso habría querido arreglar el asunto del modo más directo posible.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora nuestra luna de miel.

Sasuke poseía una isla privada. Llegaron hasta allí en helicóptero que el mismo Sasuke pilotó. Desde el aire le mostró la enorme casa blanca, enclavada en un terreno boscoso por encima de una playa de arenas blancas, y sobrevoló la isla para enseñarle también el pueblo.

—Pasaremos aquí el resto de la semana, y luego si le apetece un poco de acción, iremos a Ibiza a pasar el fin de semana.

En la casa, los muebles de mimbre decoraban la terraza de azulejas bajo arcos de piedra con vistas al mar. Decorada en tonos de azules y blancos que brillaban con la claridad del día, el interior de la casa era sencillamente encantador. Los muebles antiguos rústicos destacaban por el contraste con la tapicería de algodón en tonos naturales y los cómodos sofás. Y más allá del encanto de las salas, estaban los maravillosos cuartos de baño de mármol y una cocina que un chef de fama mundial no habría rechazado.

—Me encanta… Me gusta muchísimo.

Sasuke dejó su equipaje en el fabuloso dormitorio principal.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo… Siempre ha sido un lugar especial para mí.

¿Habría llevado a Ino a esa isla? Se reprendió a sí misma por envidiar a una mujer que estaba muerta. Pero de todos modos se imaginó a la exquisita Ino en aquella casa mientras Sasuke la observaba con adoración.

Cenaron a la luz de las velas en la terraza y bebieron champán.

—¿Por qué no me hablas de Ino? —le preguntó Sakura de pronto, sorprendida por haberlo dicho sin pensar.

Sasuke frunció el ceño con sorpresa, y el silencio se prolongó. Retiró la silla y se puso de pie.

—¿Y por qué tengo que hablar de ella?

Sakura, muerta de los nervios, se obligó a sonreír.

—Bueno, estuviste con ella casi diez años.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada llena de ironía.

—Y tal vez sea algo que prefiera olvidar.

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas mientras Sakura lo miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes muy abiertos.

—¿Quieres decir qué…? Yo… No entiendo lo que quieres decir… —balbuceó con nerviosismo, incapaz de creer lo que él acababa de implicar.

Sasuke sacudió su hermosa cabeza con aparente estupefacción.

—¿Las lunas de miel son siempre tan horribles?

Sakura se quedó helada y se puso pálida.

Sin decir más, Sasuke se volvió en dirección a la playa.

Tras un momento de parálisis, Sakura se levantó y fue tras de él, se descalzó por el camino y corrió por la arena. La noche era clara, y la luna llena iluminaba toda la playa.

—No puedes culparme por sentir curiosidad. No me hablaste de ella en Japón, cuando nos conocimos; y después, cuando yo quería saber más de ella, me dijiste que no tenía derecho a saber nada de tu matrimonio —le recordó apresuradamente.

—Eso fue al principio. En Japón, no tenía razón de hablarte de ella. Pensé que te disgustaría saber que había estado casado y, como la mayoría de los hombres, evité el tema. No hablo de ella porque no quiero.

—Pero pienso que si uno quiere a alguien de verdad y lo pierde, querría hablar de ello… al menos alguna vez. ¿No sería más conveniente para ti?

—Entre Ino Yamanaka y yo no existía eso —Sasuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se quedó mirando el mar fijamente.

—Entonces, por favor, dime cómo era vuestra relación —murmuró Sakura—. De verdad necesito saberlo.

—Yo tenía veinte años. Ella veinticuatro. Mis amigos pensaban que era preciosa, y todos me dijeron la suerte que tuve de que ella se fijara en mí. Ella estaba dispuesta a todo, y a esa edad era lo único que yo necesitaba. Pensé que era algo sin importancia. Estaba a punto de terminar nuestra relación cuando ella me dijo que estaba embarazada.

Al oír el gemido entrecortado de Sakura, Sasuke se volvió hacia ella.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —dijo con pesar—. Pero no resultó ser tan sencillo, _thespinis mou._

Pero lo que él le había dicho pareció explicar de pronto tantas cosas que Sakura se quedó petrificada. Había pasado por lo mismo antes de que ella llegara con los mellizos.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Ni siquiera lo dudé… Yo era un chico griego bien educado. Me casé con ella, con lo cual hice feliz a nuestras familias. Un mes después de la boda, acompañé a Jiraiya a Londres a una reunión de negocios; cuando volví, ella me dijo que había perdido el bebé.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No lo sientas. Ino se empeñó en tener un hijo para sustituir al que había perdido. Yo no quería. Era demasiado joven. Pero, de haber nacido un niño, lo habría hecho lo mejor posible. Cinco años después de casarnos seguíamos sin tener hijos, y fui con ella a ver a un buen médico porque me preocupaba el extraño tratamiento que estaba tomando. De manera totalmente accidental, me entere de que jamás había estado embarazada.

Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca.

—Oh, Dios mío…

—Habíamos pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo su mentira. No pude creer que hubiera podido ser tan idiota. Había sido demasiado ingenuo incluso para pedirle que me lo demostrara antes de casarme con ella.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Sabes, pensaba que tu matrimonio con Ino había sido perfecto —susurró Sakura en tono de disculpa.

—En la superficie así le parecía a muchas personas, Ino no tenía amigos de verdad, y en su imaginación, nuestro matrimonio era una fantasía perfecta. Pero cuando me enteré de que me había mentido sobre el embarazo, le dije que quería el divorcio… Ella respondió intentando suicidarse.

—Ay, no… —gimió Sakura horrorizada.

—Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que Ino no era en realidad responsable de lo que había hecho. Era una persona inestable, una fantasiosa obsesionada conmigo —reconoció con tanta tristeza que a Sakura se le encogió el estómago—. No soportaba estar sola, y jamás dejaba de decirme lo mucho que me amaba.

—Y te sentiste muy atado.

Sakura entendía finalmente por qué no era muy dado a las declaraciones de amor. Damon Bourikas había dicho que, después de casarse con Ino, Sasuke se había convertido en un adicto al trabajo. Ella había pensado que había utilizado su trabajo para escapar de la presión de una relación que siempre le había exigido más de lo que podía dar. Para alguien tan reservado como él, tanta emotividad debía de haberle supuesto un desafío mayor.

—Estaba muy atado a esa relación. Ella era mi esposa y mi responsabilidad. Sus padres habían fallecido ya. La llevé a que hiciera un tratamiento psiquiátrico, pero no le sirvió de mucho. Mejoraba durante un tiempo y luego volvía a lo mismo de siempre. Estaba tomando un tratamiento muy fuerte cuando se estrelló con el coche. Ni siquiera debía haber conducido.

El silencio se prolongó un buen rato, hasta que Sakura finalmente se armó de valor para preguntarle lo que todavía deseaba saber.

—¿La amaste alguna vez?

Él soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo.

—No… No la amé jamás.

Sakura pestañeó para no llorar.

—He estado muy celosa de ella, y sin embargo pienso que debió de ser tan infeliz… Lo mismo que tú.

—Cuando ella murió me sentí muy, muy culpable, porque sabía que de nuevo era dueño de mi vida y que lo había deseado con tanto ahínco que lo sentía en cada poro de mi piel —reconoció con voz ronca—. Jamás he podido perdonármelo.

—A mí me parece que lo hiciste lo mejor posible. Permaneciste a su lado —murmuró Sakura en voz baja—. No todo el mundo habría hecho eso en tus circunstancias. ¿Lo saben todo tus abuelos?

—Saben muy poco. Pero debían sospechar que las cosas no iban bien. Era más fácil disimular para proteger a Ino —le dijo Sasuke con rotundidad—. ¿Te importa si voy a dar un paseo?

La brusquedad de ese ruego la desequilibró, puesto que en ese momento tenía los cinco sentidos puestos en él. Había tantas cosas más que le habría gustado preguntarle y decir…

—No, por supuesto que no —mintió, y regresó directamente a la casa.

Deseaba estar solo, y ella estaba segura de que no le había sido posible hacer eso estando con Ino. Era lógico que recelara del amor de una mujer, de los compromisos y de las exigencias después de una experiencia tan terrible. Había perdido varios años de su vida con una mujer profundamente perturbada, y sin embargo se había comportado con mucho honor. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que lo amaba aún más por no haber abandonado a Ino. Sin embargo, al no querer confiar su tragedia a sus abuelos había aumentado su preocupación.

Pasado un rato Sakura se fue a la cama, pero dejó la luz de la lámpara encendida para que él la viera por debajo de la puerta. Una hora después, le oyó entrar en la casa. Al momento percibió el leve ruido de la ducha y esperó un poco para ver si iba a verla.

Permaneció tendida en la cama, pensando en Sasuke y en el estado de su matrimonio. Nada bueno, concluyó con temor. Finalmente, él le había hablado de Ino, y ella entendía mejor muchas más cosas. Al comprometerse a un segundo matrimonio, había puesto más fe en ello de lo que ella jamás podría haber comprendido y apreciado.

Las exigencias y los enfrentamientos no parecían una recompensa muy justa para lo que él había hecho. Y estaba claro que él no estaba a punto de ir a su dormitorio… Aunque no era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que ella le había dicho que no pensaba acostarse con él. Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, Sakura se levantó de la cama de un salto.

Sasuke estaba tumbado en su cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza y la sábana cubriéndole de cintura para abajo.

La luz de la luna revelaba el brillo de sus ojos, totalmente abiertos, y Sakura se apoyó contra la puerta, con el corazón acelerado.

—Soy yo…

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —le preguntó él pausadamente.

Afortunadamente, la oscuridad ocultaría sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Quiero sexo… —balbuceó.

Sasuke ahogó una sonrisa triunfal. Las penas compartidas eran menos penas.

—Ven aquí…

Le hundió la mano entre los cabellos y la besó ardientemente. Ella gimió con la urgencia de su beso, y en un instante el calor mojaba su sexo.

—No soy capaz de pensar en nada ni en nadie salvo en ti, _thespinis mou._

Deslizó la lengua provocativamente entre sus labios mientras le quitaba el camisón.

—Ni yo…

Cuando toda ella temblaba ya de anticipación y de deseo, Sasuke hizo una pausa.

—Prométeme que te pondrás mañana el vestido de novia, para que yo pueda quitártelo…

Sakura lo miró algo aturdida, pensando que debía de haberle oído mal.

—No me lo he traído.

—Mandaré que lo traigan —la abrazó contra su pecho musculoso—. Entonces, esposa mía… ¿te vestirás para mí si te lo pido?

—Sí…

—Filistea —susurró con voz ronca—. ¿Cómo puedes llamar sólo sexo a algo tan sublime?

Tan excitada que no podía ya pensar a derechas, Sakura cerró los ojos al ser asaltada por sus labios exigentes y se deleitó con la oleada de su ardiente pasión.

Cuatro semanas después, Sakura aparcaba su todoterreno en el puerto. Como había llegado algo temprano, sacó a Toby y a Connor de sus asientos y los sentó en la silla de paseo plegable que siempre llevaba cuando salía con ellos.

Tomó un refresco en una taberna, y se sentó en la terraza para disfrutar del sol del atardecer, del glorioso paisaje del mar y de la maravillosa sensación de relax. A Sasuke se le daban de maravilla las lunas de miel. Sólo pensar que aún le quedaban cuatro semanas más de felicidad le entraban ganas de echarse a reír. Él ya la había llevado de compras, a bailar, a navegar y a pescar.

La primera semana había sido de días llenos de sol, en los que no habían podido despegarse el uno del otro ni un momento. Jamás había vivido nada tan intenso; jamás había pensado que pudiera sentirse tan cerca de él como se sentía en ese momento, ni que él pudiera ser tan tierno y afectuoso. La mimaba todo el tiempo. De noche le regalaba su amor de tantas maneras distintas y fascinantes… Sakura estaba segura de que estaba más enamorada que nunca de Sasuke Uchiha.

Con la luz del sol calentándole la espalda, Sakura avanzó por el muelle para ir a recibir a su marido, cuyo yate había visto entrar momentos antes en el puerto. Vestido con pantalones cortos y camiseta negra, Sasuke bajó con agilidad del barco. Con su media barba, parecía un apuesto pirata. Sintió aquella sensación en las entrañas que sólo él conseguía evocar y se quedó inmóvil.

Sus brillantes ojos la miraron con amor mientras agachaba la cabeza para besarla con dulzura y pasión. Se apartó de ella y bajó la vista con sorpresa. Toby le tiraba del pantalón corto para llamar la atención.

—Estoy besando a vuestra madre… compadeceos de mí—dijo Sasuke, abrazando de nuevo a Sakura.

Consciente de las miradas de sus hijos, Sakura se retiró y fue a sacar a sus hijos de las sillas.

—Vamos a casa.

Después de dejar a los niños con la niñera, Sasuke la empujó entre risas a la habitación y cerró la puerta al entrar.

—Sasuke… —protestó ella.

—Hay algo que quería decirte… —la interrumpió él con tirantez—. Es culpa tuya que no te lo dijera en la noche de bodas.

Consternada por la repentina tensión, Sakura bajó la voz.

—¿Decirme el qué? ¿Qué fue culpa mía?

El bajó la vista y estudió el suelo con expresión seria.

—Me siento tan ridículo diciéndolo. Te quiero… ¿de acuerdo? Me enamoré de ti en Japón, pero no me di cuenta de que te amaba. Mis emociones eran tan fuertes que no pude creer que fuera normal sentir algo así.

Sakura pestañeó.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —murmuró con turbación.

—Sí. Es algo que te desequilibra.

—¿Que te desequilibra?

—Allí estaba yo, tratando de olvidarme de un matrimonio infeliz, cuando llegaste tú. Me desvié y adentré en un territorio que no sabía ni que existiera —reconoció en voz baja—. Yo, que todo lo planeo, me di cuenta de que contigo no había nada planeado. No supe que era amor. Pensaba que era mi confusión después de la muerte de Ino… que estaba disgustado.

—Entonces me amabas ya —concedió, intentando asimilar lo que él le decía— No es de extrañar que me sintiera tan mal cuando todo terminó. Me había sentido tan segura de tu afecto hasta ese momento…

Él la miró con humildad, apelando a su comprensión.

—Cuando me dijiste que me amabas, sólo pude pensar en Ino. Y no porque me recordaras a ella en modo alguno. Pero sus confesiones de un amor que jamás pude corresponder seguían obsesionándome.

—Tal vez necesitaras tiempo para superar lo que había pasado con ella. ¿De verdad me ibas a decir que me amabas el día de nuestra boda?

—Tú lo fastidiaste. Me dijiste que la noche de bodas quedaba cancelada.

—¿Pero por qué no dejabas de insistir en que sólo nos unía el sexo?

—Al principio creía que era así, y luego me pareció más seguro continuar…

—¡Estuviste a punto de romperme el corazón! —confesó Sakura impulsivamente, con tanta emoción que se echó a llorar.

Sasuke la abrazó sin ceremonias. Mientras se disculpaba en griego y en inglés, le cubría de besos las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas.

—_Signomi…_ Lo siento, Sakura. No puedo ser feliz sin ti. Nadie más es capaz de hacer que sienta lo que siento contigo, sin embargo he tardado mucho en darme cuenta.

—¡Pues debías de estar muy tonto! —susurró con llorosa condena.

Sasuke la abrazó y acunó hasta que ella se tranquilizó un poco.

—Sé que no le merezco, Pero te amo con todo mi corazón, _agapi mu_. Los niños y tú me habéis devuelto a la vida, y cada día me levanto sintiendo que he sido finalmente bendecido con un gran bien —juró en tono apasionado.

Ella se abrazó a él con fuerza.

—Yo también te amo —susurró llena de felicidad—. Finalmente puedo decirlo.

—Yo jamás dejaré de decirlo, _agapi mu_.

—Qué cosita más preciosa —suspiró Chiyo mientras se asomaba a la cuna para ver a su nueva biznieta, una niña llamada Athena—. Es tan delicada como su madre. Y pensar que mi nieto y tú decíais que no habría más niños en unos años.

Sakura se sonrojó y sonrió. Athena tenía ya tres meses. Su concepción no había sido planeada. Sasuke le habla susurrado una noche que le encantaría ver su cuerpo hinchado con el fruto de su amor, y desde entonces no habían tomado precauciones. Athena había estado en camino a las pocas semanas.

Toby y Connor tenían ya tres años, y eran dos niños dinámicos y charlatanes, uña y carne cuando se trataba de planear trastadas, pero cada uno con una personalidad muy distinta a la del otro. Toby era explosivo, mientras que Connor era el más tranquilo y reflexivo de los dos.

Habían llegado a la villa italiana con los abuelos de Sasuke dos días antes. Jiraiya y Chiyo, sin embargo, no se quedarían en esa ocasión. La pareja estaba a punto de marcharse para hacer un tour guiado por sus ciudades favoritas en Italia. Sakura dejó a los niños al cuidado de su cariñosa niñera y bajó las escaleras con Chiyo para darle un beso de despedida. Agitó la mano al ver a Jiraiya, que ya esperaba a su esposa en el coche con una sonrisa.

A veces a Sakura le costaba creer que llevara dos años casada. Su madre y su padrastro habían estado a principios de verano para hacerles una larga visita. Sasuke cuidaba de que viera a su familia lo más posible. Se esforzaba en hacerle feliz, y a ella le encantaba eso de él. Su unión se hacía cada vez más sólida a medida que la confianza mutua florecía y añadía una sensación de seguridad. Los dos valoraban enormemente lo que tenían juntos.

Sasuke había hecho algunos cambios muy drásticos en su horario de trabajo para poder pasar más tiempo con ellos. Al principio no había sido fácil, y Sakura y los niños lo habían acompañado en algunos de sus viajes. Pero cuando se había quedado embarazada de Athena, él había tenido miedo de que acabara agotada. Así que en el presente veía mucho más a su esposo, y eso le encantaba.

En realidad ese día era el de su segundo aniversario, pero cuando le habían preguntado ella le había dicho a todo el mundo que no, que no tenían pensado hacer nada especial. Era una absoluta mentira. Algunas cosas, sin embargo, no podían compartirse. Se colocó los tirantes de perlas de su vestido verde de gasa y se encaminó hacia la torreta.

Cuando iba caminando por el sendero del bosque lo vio entre los árboles. Apretó el paso sin darse siquiera cuenta de ello. La romántica escena de lujosas colchas, cojines de seda y una mesa de mármol cargada de deliciosos manjares era tan bella como la recordaba, y sonrió de emoción. Sasuke, recostado sobre los cojines con un vaso de vino en la mano, fue a levantarse.

—No te muevas —le urgió Sakura en voz baja—. Pareces un emperador romano.

—Que salgan las bailarinas…

—Sólo estoy yo… ¿Te basto?

Sasuke paseó por su cuerpo su mirada ardiente.

—Me gusta el vestido… Te queda de maravilla, pero te quedará mejor cuando te lo quite, _agapi mu_ —confió con esa sinceridad tan característica en él.

En respuesta, Sakura meneó los hombros y balanceó las caderas. Con una mirada sensual le hacía sentirse la mujer más bella y sexy del mundo.

—Eres tan previsible, señor Uchiha.

Sasuke se echo a reír mientras tiraba de ella con posesividad. La recostó sobre los cojines y la besó ardientemente.

—¿No te parece maravilloso saber que hemos pasado menos de tres años juntos y que seguramente tendremos otros cuarenta y siete por delante?

Conmovida por la alusión al feliz matrimonio de sus abuelos, Sakura le dijo cuánto lo amaba. Él le respondió con fervor, y ambos se perdieron en la pasión compartida.

**Fin**

* * *

_Digan conmigo: Awwww, ¿no es tierno? _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a :_

_sasusaku fr, Strikis, Mitchel0420 , Candice Saint-Just , SaKu-14 (ya esta para que no te pase nada jajaja) Ayreenkira (el final jajaja) _

_Me gustaria inicar otra adaptacion pero tengo una flojera, enorme, en fin ahora solo me dedicare a terminar Le Prince ya casi la termino pero mi cerebro esta medio apagado estos dias, en fin muchas gracias de nuevo y espero les haya gustado y no haya cometido errores. _

_Peace & Love_


End file.
